Teen Wolf: Witchcraft
by WordChef
Summary: Post Tercera Temporada, con algunos cambios. Hace mucho tiempo en Beacon Hills brujos y hombres lobos vivían en paz pero eso cambió. Ahora la heredera de un importante linaje está devuelta y ella llamará la atención de cierto hombre lobo amargado, ¿acaso esto traerá problemas?. Una nueva aventura llena de magia y secretos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! esta es mi nueva historia. Teen Wolf no me pertenece, el dueño es Jeff Davis pero la historia y los personajes que no conozcan son míos. He visto que muchos usan imágenes de artistas o modelos para darle como una cara a un personaje OC, tomaré la idea, para darle un rostro a mi personaje OC principal busquen a la actriz y modelo Génesis Rodríguez. Ella es lo más cercano a como imaginé el personaje, aunque ella tiene los ojos castaños y mi personaje azules. Espero disfruten mi historia, los comentarios y criticas constructivas serán bien recibidos. Gracias y Disfruten!

Capítulo 1: Fiesta de Unión

Estacionó la motocicleta y se retiró el casco, era un nuevo año, continuaría con sus resoluciones, subiría sus notas, no faltaría a clases y, con suerte, no sucedería nada sobrenatural en Beacon Hills. Suspiró. Sí, claro. Siempre pasaba algo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills, aunque los últimos hechos habían sido los peores. Casi perdía a su mejor amigo gracias a un psicótico espíritu malvado con forma de zorro pero no todo era color de rosa, no había perdido a su amigo, cierto, pero si había perdido a alguien que amaba.

A su lado estacionó uno de los gemelos, el sobreviviente, Ethan, ambos se habían convertido en buenos aliados y amigos, ahora solo quedaba uno de ellos. Sin darse cuenta había formado una manada, sus amigos y él, eran una manada, y, tenía que admitir que Peter también era parte, a su pesar. Saludo al gemelo y luego se fue.

¡Scott! –escucho que lo llamaban, volteo y encontró a Stiles trotando hacia él.

Stiles, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó en cuanto el chico llegó a su lado.

Mejor que cuando tenía al Casper drogadicto y con serios problemas psicológicos dentro de mí –respondió rápidamente- y, hablando de eso –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras Scott abría su casillero- vamos a hacer una fiesta.

¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta? ¿Por qué? –cerro su casillero después de sacar los libros.

¿Cómo que por qué?, estoy vivo, tu estas vivo, eres el alfa, todos estamos vivos… menos Allison… y Aiden… pero, a ellos no les gustaría vernos tristes, así que vamos a hacer una fiesta, necesitamos reunirnos todos –explicó Stiles mientras caminaba al lado de Scott y trataba de no chocar con algunas personas.

Está bien y, ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer esta fiesta? –preguntó con resignación Scott.

¿Van a hacer una fiesta? –preguntó de repente Isaac, que llegaba junto con Lydia y Kira.

Sí, Isaac. Scott y yo vamos a hacer una fiesta –habló con orgullo Stiles.

¿Y cuándo va a ser esta dichosa fiesta tuya? –volvió a preguntar Isaac.

Este viernes –respondió con seguridad.

¿¡Este viernes!? –se sorprendió Scott- Stiles, no crees que es algo apresurado hacerla este viernes, faltan dos días para eso.

A mí me parece bien, la pueden hacer en mi casa –ofreció Lydia.

Gracias, Lydia, lo aprecio mucho –agradeció Stiles con una sonrisa.

Bien, Stiles, ya tienes una locación, ahora te faltan los invitados –comentó Isaac con poca confianza.

Pues eso es fácil –sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir, luego lo volvió a guardar. En pocos segundos la mayoría de los celulares a su alrededor comenzaron a sonar junto con los de los jóvenes a su alrededor- problema solucionado.

Sonó la campana y todos comenzaron a ir a los salones para recibir clases. Mientras, en otro lugar, en una tienda de ropa, Derek revisaba entre las camisas colgadas en los ganchos alguna para comprar. Sacó un par para verlas de cerca y una tercera cayó de su lugar al piso, se arrodillo para recogerla pero una mano fina se le adelantó y la recogió del suelo. Cuando tuvo de frente a la persona, descubrió a una joven de piel blanca, ojos de color azul y cabello castaño claro largo y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía los ojos delineados con negro y los labios pintados de rojo escarlata, vestida con un vestido corto, negro arriba y de falda beige, un suéter beige tejido y botines negros de tacón de cuña con algo de plataforma, junto con una pequeña cartera al hombro beige.

No creo que esta sea tu talla –comentó la joven mientras volteaba y volvía a colgar la camisa- y me parece que la verde es más tu color –señaló la camisa verde oscuro en su mano izquierda, luego camino a un lado de él esquivándolo.

Gracias –dijo Derek al salir de su pequeño shock y dirigió su mirada a la camisa en su mano izquierda.

De nada –respondió la muchacha volteando rápidamente.

Se quedó por un momento más observándola. Ella veía la ropa de la sección masculina y él se preguntaba por qué, obviamente no era su estilo. Escuchó que algo sonaba dentro de la cartera de ella, la muchacha se apresuró a contestar, pero no notó que un pequeño papel salió de su cartera en el proceso. "¿Es muy tarde para echarme para atrás y no comprarle ropa como regalo?", la escucho preguntar a su interlocutor. Hablaba con otra chica, al parecer más joven que ella, tal vez sobre su novio. "Cierto, sería malo regalarle una camisa un adolescente, aunque por otro lado, así dejaría de molestarme", probablemente no hablaba sobre un novio. "Está bien, le comprare el videojuego y lo enviaré mañana para puede llegar a Praga a tiempo", no, definitivamente no era un novio.

Se despidió y guardó el celular en su cartera, después se dirigió a la salida de la tienda no sin antes despedirse de Derek al pasar a su lado. Cuando la vio salir, camino a donde estaba ella antes y tomó el papel del piso. Descubrió que era una tarjeta de presentación. Alice Blackwood, fotógrafa, seguido de un número local, un número de celular y una página web. Pagó la camisa y se marchó de la tienda, con la tarjeta de presentación en su bolsillo.

¿Ustedes dos?, ¿en serio?, ¿ustedes dos van a hacer una fiesta? –pregunto incrédulo Derek desde la escalera en caracol del loft.

Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil creer que vamos a hacer una fiesta? –interrogó con desgano Stiles tirándose al sofá.

Porque ambos siguen siendo unos perdedores –respondió Isaac desde la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

¡Oye, soy el capitán del equipo de lacrosse! –expresó Scott indignado.

Co-capitán –rectificó Stiles.

¿De qué parte estas tú? –cuestionó Scott.

Cambiando de tema, necesitamos un fotógrafo, alguien que capture el comienzo de este nuevo año –avisó Stiles- ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda?

Yo sé de uno –Derek se levantó y la entrego la tarjeta a Stiles- La quiero de regreso.

Alice Blackwood –leyó y vio la tarjeta- ¿Seguro que no es otra asesina en serie? –le preguntó mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

Sí, no queremos pasar por lo mismo –avisó Isaac con su tono de burla.

No es una asesina en serie, es solo una chica común y corriente –subió la voz severamente Derek.

La discusión terminó y Stiles llamó desde su celular a Alice, al tercer tono contesto, los tres hombres lobos presentes afinaron el oído.

Tiene bonita voz –comentó Isaac provocando que Scott, Derek y Stiles voltearan a verle- ¿Qué? –preguntó inocente, Scott y Derek voltearon a ver a Stiles.

Estará en casa de Lydia a las 8:30 pm –informó Stiles mientras escribía un mensaje con la dirección de la casa de Lydia.

En casa de Lydia ya se encontraban Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden Kira y Malia, algunos terminando de arreglar, dígase Scott y Stiles con poca ayuda de Malia, Lydia ponía al tanto a Kira de cuando iría a cambiar su vestido y los gemelos e Isaac solo estaban esperando a que llegaran más personas. Sonó el timbre de la casa.

Seguro es la fotógrafa –comentó Stiles antes de abrir la puerta- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

Vine como chaperón –explicó Derek con fastidio- y a cuidar a Malia.

No tenemos 12 años y no soy una niña –dijo Malia con enojo.

Yo creo que él solo está aquí por la fotógrafa –señaló Isaac con una sonrisa burlona, Derek lo miro enojado, estaban a punto de volver a burlarse cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez y Stiles abrió.

Hola, siento la tardanza –frente a la entrada estaba Alice, con un jean carmín, tank top blanco, chaqueta negra y tacones pumps negros, en un hombro su cartera y en la mano su bolso para la cámara.

Woow –susurró Stiles mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

Llegas diez minutos tarde –sermoneó Lydia quitando a Stiles del camino y dejándola pasar.

Sí, lo siento, no tengo excusa, comenzare de inmediato –entro viendo a Lydia y al darse la quedo frente a Derek- ¡oh! Eres el chico de la tienda –lo detallo por un momento- ves, te dije que el verde era mejor –le sonrió y vio a los demás- ¿ustedes son todos los que vendrán?

¿Qué?, no, no –habló Isaac caminando hacia ella, paso su brazo por el cuello de Alice y la guío al patio- hemos invitado a mucha gente, por cierto, mi nombre es Isaac –la soltó y besó su mano muy galante.

Yo soy Stiles, el que te llamó –este sacó del camino a Isaac y la saludo con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso se bañó en feromonas para llamar la atención de ellos? –comentó Lydia.

No me cae bien, los tiene a todos babeando por ella –Malia miro con molestia a la muchacha que era rodeada por los chicos.

A mí me parece bastante bonita –opinó Kira provocando que las dos chicas la vieran con una expresión de interrogación.

Eventualmente las personas fueron llegando. Alice caminaba tomando fotos del todo el lugar y de quien se lo pidiese, mientras rechazaba propuestas de uno que otro adolescente que se le acercaba. Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, busco algún lugar y vio a lo lejos al chico con el que habló en la tienda.

¿Por qué tan solo? –preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a Derek- no pensé que te encontraría en una fiesta de adolescentes.

Vine como chaperón –respondió seriamente mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

¿Estos chicos no tienen como 16, 17 años, tal vez 18? –volteo a ver a todos los adolescentes de la fiesta y luego volteo hacia Derek.

Sí, pero también vine para cuidar a Malia –dijo tratando de encontrar una salida.

¿No es la que se está besando con Stiles? –preguntó Alice señalando a la pareja con el pulgar, vio la cara de enojo de Derek- ¿es tu hermanita o algo así?

Es como… ¿una prima? –dijo, no tan seguro.

Claro, de todos modos, no te preocupes, digas lo que digas no hará caso –aconsejo Alice y se colocó al lado de Derek- tengo dos primos que son como mis hermanitos, el mayor tiene 18 y la menor 15. Los adoro pero son una pesadilla.

¿Viven contigo? –pregunto viéndola, observo como subía la cámara para tomar una foto y luego la bajaba.

No, con su abuela en Praga pero lejos o cerca, igual son una pesadilla –y ahí estaba la respuesta al porque estaba en la tienda el otro día- ¡mira la hora!, ya me tengo que ir –vio la hora en su reloj y se alejó un poco, estando otra vez frente a Derek.

Yo también me voy, te acompaño –ofreció Derek. Caminó detrás de ella hasta la salida y luego la acompañó hasta su auto.

Gracias –dijo Alice, siguió hasta la puerta del conductor, antes de abrir dirigió la mirada a Derek- me pase de olvidadiza, nunca me presente formalmente –extendió su mano hacia Derek- Alice Blackwood.

Derek Hale –le correspondió el apretón, le sonrió y la miró a los ojos quedando prendado por un momento.

Un placer –respondió casi en un susurro al verlo a los ojos. Sonrió, caminó al auto y entro en él.

La despidió alzando la mano y luego fue hacia su auto para irse a casa. El lunes se hablaba por los pasillos de la fiesta. El sábado la llamó después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, ahora estaba sentado en su auto con Alice en el puesto de copiloto. Con ella sentía un vínculo que no sabía cómo explicar, como si la conociera desde el momento en que nació. Estacionó cerca de un restaurant italiano, la ayudó a bajar y entraron al local, les asignaron la mesa y ordenaron la comida.

Tu pronunciación es perfecta –dijo sorprendido Derek.

Gracias –le agradeció sonriendo Alice- viví un tiempo en Roma, fue allá donde estudié fotografía. ¿Qué te hizo vivir en Beacon Hills?

Nací aquí, ¿y tú? –respondió sin mucho detalle.

También nací aquí pero me mudé cuando era pequeña y regresé por la muerte de mi abuela –bajó un poco la cabeza.

Siento tu perdida –colocó su mano en la mesa con la palma hacia arriba y ella se la tomó y le sonrió, él le sonrió de regreso- ¿planeas quedarte mucho tiempo?

Aun no lo sé, pero puedo encontrar una buena razón para quedarme –sintió que Derek acariciaba su mano- por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Veintitrés (23), ¿tú? –soltó la mano de Alice para darle al mesero que traía la comida- gracias

Gracias. Tengo veintidós (22), cumpliré los veintitrés este año –dijo con algo de orgullo.

Buen provecho. ¿Cuándo? –preguntó antes de comenzar a comer.

Igual. Adivina –rió un poco, pensando que no lograría adivinar.

Bien. La piedra en tu anillo es turmalina, si no me equivoco, esa es la piedra de los nacidos en octubre, solo me faltaría el dia –habló Derek.

Estoy impresionada, casi nadie sabe eso –dijo con sorpresa- a ver… ¿Te suena Samhain?

¿Tu cumpleaños es el treintaiuno (31) de octubre? –preguntó incrédulo.

¿Tu cuando cumples años? –preguntó ignorando la pregunta él.

El siete de noviembre –dijo Derek.

Me pudiste haber hecho adivinar –comió un poco Alice.

No creo que pudieras adivinar –molestó Derek a lo que Alice solo rió.

Terminaron de comer y salieron a caminar antes de volver a sus casas. Derek y Alice iban tomados de la mano mientras charlaban animadamente.

¿Sabes de algún lugar donde le pueda tomar una foto panorámica a la cuidad? –preguntó Alice.

Sí, hay un mirador en la reserva natural –le dijo y volteó a verla- si quieres te puedo llevar otro día.

¿Me estas invitando a una segunda cita? –sonrió Alice.

Tal vez, claro, si no te da miedo ir a un bosque oscuro con un hombre que acabas de conocer, que podría ser un asesino o violador –comentó Derek a lo que Alice rió- ¿te da risa?

Yo creo que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar –habló tranquilamente Alice mientras lo veía a la cara.

¿Cómo estás tan segura? –cuestionó con seriedad. Alice se detuvo y se colocó frente a él y lo vio a los ojos.

Si no me equivoco, eres protector de las personas que quieres, algo paternalista, actúas rápido, eres impulsivo. No sé si eres optimista o alegre, porque me pareces

algo amargado –hizo una pequeña pausa- pero eres apasionado y vehemente, aunque fallas en ser delicado con los sentimientos de los demás.

¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? –preguntó sorprendido Derek. Vio que Alice alzaba su mano junto con la de él.

Tu mano. Es rojiza, caliente y algo húmeda –dijo sonriente.

Sabes leer las manos, ¿también lees el futuro? –preguntó con escepticismo.

No me gusta leer el futuro, puede hacer que alguien decida cambiarlo y crear un gran desastre –le explicó.

¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? –le cuestionó, algo no estaba bien, parecía saber más del mundo sobrenatural de lo que hacía ver.

Una amiga en Roma me enseñó –dijo con tranquilidad.

Suspiró, tal vez se estaba equivocando, ella era una humana común y corriente, pero no se había equivocado en la lectura, él era protector de los que quería y ahora él la protegería de los males de Beacon Hills y de él mismo, si era necesario. Terminaron de pasear y fueron hacia la camioneta de Derek y luego él la llevó hasta su casa. Al llegar, Alice lo beso en la mejilla y se bajó del auto, Derek por un momento se quedó sorprendido, sonrió de lado y se fue.

Tocaba la hora de almuerzo y estaban Kira, Lydia, Ethan, Scott, Malia e Isaac sentados en una mesa del comedor hablando sobre la fiesta y otros temas, entre esos, la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a Derek, el lobo amargado, tomado de la mano con Alice, la fotógrafa y lo más parecido a caperucita roja. De un momento a otro vieron a Stiles corriendo hacia ellos y deteniéndose frente a ellos para luego arrimar a Scott y sentarse a su lado.

¿Ahora que, Stiles? –preguntó con fastidio Ethan.

Mi papá quiere que lo ayudemos en el caso de los niños desaparecidos –respondió con entusiasmo- Nos dará algo que tenga el olor del último niño desaparecido.

Espera, ¿otro niño desapareció?, ¿no es ya el quinto niño en dos semanas? –comentó Malia con preocupación.

¿Lydia, tú no has sentido nada? –le pregunto Scott directamente-

No, pero eso es algo bueno, al menos sabemos que están vivos, ¿no? –los miro a todos tratando de buscar seguridad en lo que decía.

Eso es algo, pero estamos en invierno y podrían enfermarse gravemente –habló Scott.

¿Le diremos a Derek? –preguntó Issac.

Si, también a Peter, necesitamos las suficientes narices para rastrearlos –respondió Scott con la seguridad de un líder.

¿Por dónde comenzamos? –interrogó Kira- ¿el bosque?

Sí, hay muchos lugares para mantenerlos en cautiverio –contestó Ethan.

Entonces… ¿esta noche? –interrogó Stiles sonriéndoles a todos.

Cayó la noche y todos se encontraban en el bosque. Después de oler una camisa del último niño desaparecido se encaminaron a la búsqueda. Por cortos ratos se separaban y luego se volvían a encontrar.

¿Algo? –preguntó Derek cuándo todos lograron reunirse.

Muy triste pero está comenzando a descender la temperatura, estoy seguro que podrán aguantar una noche más –hablo Peter de forma egocéntrica.

¡No!, no, no podemos dejarlos –exclamo firmemente Scott. De repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión a lo lejos.

Corrieron a la dirección donde se escuchó la explosión. Cuándo estuvieron cerca pudieron observar una gran luz, comenzaron a caminar con cuidado y al estar cerca se escondieron tras los árboles. Frente a ellos estaban tres mujeres jóvenes, una rubia y la otra pelinegra, una al lado de la otra de un lado de la fogata, frente a ellas y dándole a espalda a la manada una de cabello castaño. Las tres vestidas de negro, al parecer discutían la rubia y la pelinegra con la castaña.

Ubi sunt filii? –decía la castaña, recibiendo como respuesta risas de las otras dos.

¿Qué están diciendo? –cuestionó Scott a Stiles, que estaba detrás de él.

Están hablando en latín –respondió Lydia- no les entiendo mucho por su forma de hablar.

¿Sabes de que hablan? –preguntó Derek.

Esperen –ordenó Lydia, peino su cabello detrás de la oreja y se concentró en lo que hablaban.

Non quaeram, unde filii hominum? –volvió a hablar la castaña.

Quod non ad te pertinent –respondió la rubia.

¡Hablan de los niños! –exclamo en un susurro Lydia.

Comienza la fiesta –se burló Peter, sus ojos brillaron en azul y rápidamente comenzaron a brillar los demás en azules, amarillos y un único rojo, mientras salían de sus escondites.

¡Lobos! –gritó como aviso la pelinegra. La joven castaña volteó su rostro hacia ellos.

Alice –dijo con sorpresa Derek.

La rubia y la pelinegra alzaron sus brazos mientras Malia, Isaac e Ethan iban hacia ellas y dos bolas de fuego salieron de la fogata hacia los jóvenes licántropos, que tuvieron que evitar. En el primer momento que tuvo, Alice salió corriendo lejos de la batalla, las dos jóvenes restantes al ver como escapa dieron dos pasos atrás y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Se abocaron en seguir a Alice, corrieron tras ella. Cuándo tuvo la oportunidad, Alice se colocó en posición de lanzamiento a la vez que hacia aparecer un arco y la disparó una flecha al lobo más cercano a ella, Scott. Seguidamente hizo aparecer más flechas y las disparó contra ellos, hiriendo a cada uno pero no de gravedad. Así, mientras ellos eran retrasados por sus heridas, huyó. Llegó al estacionamiento y entró a su auto lo más rápido posible, lo encendió y salió del lugar, viendo por el retrovisor como los lobos llegaban al estacionamiento mientras ella huía.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Pelea

Aceleró mientras seguía al Toyota Yaris frente a él.

¿Es muy tarde para decirte: te lo dije? –preguntó con enfado Isaac- primero Jennifer y ahora, Alice. Además, ¿Qué fue todo eso?

¡Te puedes callar! ¡No me lo recuerdes! –exclamó enfurecido Derek, no podía creer que esto le volvía a pasar, era como una maldición.

¡Va hacia la veterinaria! –le escuchó gritar a Scott desde su moto al lado de su auto y aceleró en dirección a la tienda veterinaria.

Llegó a la veterinaria, apago el auto, salió de él y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, comenzó a gritar. Deaton fue hacia la puerta y encontró a Alice en la entrada, completamente asustada, la dejó entrar y esta al entrar comenzó a rogarle que la escondiera. Le señaló la parte de atrás y ella fue corriendo hacia allá. Encontró una puerta y al abrirla descubrió muchas jaulas con gatos dentro de sí. Llegaron a la veterinaria de Deaton y este ya se encontraba esperándolos pero lo que no esperaba era que ellos fueran los que perseguían a Alice.

¿Dónde está? –Derek fue el primero en preguntar, después de que todos estuvieron dentro.

¿Qué es lo que quieren con Alice?, ella llego aquí muy asustada… -comenzó a hablar Deaton.

Sabemos que está asustada, lo podemos oler –dijo Peter.

Me sorprende Scott, no esperaba que tú y tus amigos salieran a cazar de esta forma –habló con disgusto Deaton mirando a Scott.

No entiendes, ella está implicada en la desaparición de los niños –explicó Scott rápidamente.

Bueno, ella debe tener una excelente explicación para eso –Deaton la defendió.

¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –cuestionó Isaac.

Ella disparó más de 15 flechas contra nosotros –acusó Ethan.

Ustedes amenazaron su vida, ¿esperaban que los recibiera con flores? –defendió Deaton otra vez.

Exagera, ni siquiera la atacamos –dijo Malia.

¿Por qué la proteges? –preguntó calmadamente Derek pero sin olvidar su molestia.

Porque, al igual que le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, le prometí a su abuela que cuidaría de ella –explicó- los dejaré hablar con ella, pero no intenten hacerle daño.

Los llevó a la parte de atrás y al no verla ahí fue al lugar donde guardaban a los gatos. Abrió la puerta, entró y con él, todos los demás. Los gatos comenzaron a bufar al sentir a los licántropos, se movían dentro de sus jaulas y sacaban sus garras para atacar. Peter se cansó del ruido de los gatos y rugió fuertemente, acallándolos a todos.

¡Alice! ¡puedes salir, ellos no te harán daño! –avisó Deaton.

Ella no parece estar aquí –dijo Kira viendo que ellos eran los únicos en el lugar.

No, está aquí –comentó Scott. Se escuchó como una jaula se abría y luego pasos, Alice se colocó a unos metros frente a ellos.

¿Estás seguro, Deaton? –preguntó con incredulidad Alice mientras los veía.

Todos ya reunidos en sala donde Deaton atendía a los animales. Había un gran silencio alrededor de ellos. Derek miraba detenidamente a Alice, aún seguía enojado, habían salido el sábado y él no había notado nada en ella. Tal vez era cierto lo que decían, las brujas eran manipuladoras y falsas, tal vez se había acercado a él para engañarlo, para tratar de alejarlo y que no descubrieran nada de lo que pasaba con los niños.

Deaton dijo que nos explicarías –anunció Isaac.

Permiso –se escuchó desde la entrada, todos voltearon a ver y Deaton caminó hacia allá para recibir al inesperado visitante, cuando dirigieron su mirada de nuevo a Alice, ella ya no estaba y en la mesa había un gato acostado.

Como verás, Danny, estoy algo ocupado –entro de nuevo Deaton con Danny detrás de él- los chicos me han traigo a esta gata, al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente.

Sí, se cayó de una árbol/la atropellaron –comenzaron a hablar todos para dar una explicación.

Al parecer, estaba en un árbol, cayó y la atropellaron –explicó Deaton, recopilando la información.

¿Ya está bien? –pregunto preocupado Danny, al tener una respuesta afirmativa, continuó- yo quería saber cómo era el proceso de adopción.

Bueno, ahora estoy algo ocupado, pasa por aquí mañana después de la escuela –recomendó Deaton y luego despidieron a Danny.

Es un mau egipcio –dijo Lydia mirando como la gata en la mesa se levantaba y saltaba fuera de ella, y se convertía en Alice.

Ustedes sí que saben mentir –les felicito con sarcasmo Alice mientras arreglaba su cabello.

¿Eres una cambia formas? –preguntó sin creerlo Scott.

Algunas brujas pueden cambiar de forma a un animal que las represente, en el caso de Alice, un mau egipcio –explicó Deaton- una excelente raza para representarte –le comentó a Alice con una sonrisa.

Eso no explica por qué estabas en ese ritual –dijo Derek mirándola fijamente.

No era un ritual, estaba ahí para hablar un Aisa y Ker, las otras dos que estaban ahí, ellas son brujas oscuras –hizo una pausa- están secuestrando a esos niños para tomar su alma y obtener más fuerza, belleza y juventud.

Algo que podrían obtener con una buena cirugía plástica –comentó Stiles- además, no se veían tan viejas como para buscar juventud y belleza en el alma de un niño.

Aisa tiene casi cien (100) años y Ker, es un poco más joven, tiene, a mi parecer, como ochentaisiete (87) años –informó conteniendo un poco la risa al ver la sorpresa de los demás.

Y nos vas a decir que a ti no te interesa eso –intuyó Peter con los brazos cruzados y en un tono orgulloso.

¡No! ¡yo no podría! ¡sacarle el alma a un niño, es algo horrible! –dijo con angustia Alice- además, las brujas blancas creemos que no hay nada de malo con envejecer, de esa forma demuestras tu sabiduría.

Entonces, no tienes cincuenta (50) o cien (100) años –trato de dejar en claro Ethan.

No –rio un poco- solo tengo veintidós (22) años.

Pero, ¿por qué huiste? –preguntó Scott.

Porque, los hombres lobo o… mujeres, en manada son capaces de matar a una bruja sola. Está en su sangre, siglos atrás eran usados para cazarnos –explicó- desde pequeñas nos enseñan a no confiar en los lobos. Así que no me iba a quedar a charlar y averiguar si me iban a matar o no –terminó de decir con algo de molestia.

Disculpa, te dimos un gran susto –se disculpó Scott- espero que seamos aliados de ahora en adelante.

Lo siento, aun no confío en ustedes. Salí del escondite porque Deaton me lo pidió –les dijo con cuidado.

¡Espera! ¿no nos vas a ayudar a ir tras las brujas? –preguntó Malia.

¿Ayudarlos?, ustedes lo que van a hacer es apartarse del camino y dejarme ir sola contra ellas –ordenó Alice, a lo que obtuvo quejas de todos.

Alice, no puedes ir tu sola. Tú lo dijiste, son brujas antiguas, no tienes la misma que experiencia que ellas, los necesitas –avisó Deaton.

Pero puedo pelear con ellas yo sola, ya lo he hecho antes –comentó volteando a ver a Deaton.

Sí pero esa ves no estabas sola, tenías un respaldo de nueve brujas y magos contigo, si vas tu sola puede que mueras –informó el veterinario.

Y no dejaremos que eso pase –lo respaldó Scott.

Cuenta con nosotros –le dijo Kira yendo hacia ella y colocando su mano en el hombro de Alice- no estás sola.

Bien –dijo resignada- pero, mañana pelearan contra mí. Necesito ver que tanto se pueden defender contra una bruja. Así que, hasta mañana –les sonrió a todos y se despidió, luego, se escuchó la leve risa de Deaton.

Mañana les van a dar la paliza de sus vidas –siguió riendo y salió dejándolos confundidos.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, se encontraron en el área de estacionamiento de la reserva natural. La primera en llegar fue Alice, espero hasta que llegaron Derek, Peter y Malia, en el auto del primero. No cruzaron palabras hasta que llegaron los adolescentes en sus respectivos autos o motocicletas. Se adentraron en el bosque y caminaron hasta encontrar un buen lugar para la pelea. En una de las ramas se encontraba un búho blanco que los asustó levente al escucharlo, Alice se acercó y lo saludo como si se tratara de un conocido muy querido, luego el búho alzó vuelo y paso por al lado de la chica.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó de repente Malia, después de que el búho pasara muy cerca de sus cabezas.

Se dice que cuando una bruja muere renace en el animal que la representa –explicó calmadamente Alice mientras dejaba su bolso con las cosas en el suelo.

Y, ¿quién era? –preguntó Scott con curiosidad.

Mi abuela –se notó un poco de tristeza en los ojos, se arrodillo a sacar algo de su bolso y luego los volteo a ver- ¿podría comenzar con Kira?

¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó incrédula.

Eres la primera kitsune con la que tengo el honor de pelear –explicó como si fuera obvio y dejo ver la espada que tenía en la mano derecha.

Eso se ve antiguo, podría romperse –comentó Peter-

No, es bastante sólido. Es un estoque del siglo quince, una reliquia familiar –dijo sonriendo Alice- bueno, ¿comenzamos?

Kira y Alice comenzaron a pelear, la primera defendiendo y la segunda atacando. Al principio, Alice comenzó un ataque simple al embestir la espada contra ella pero Kira los detuvo. Prosiguió a hacer que Kira se moviera, comenzó a obligarla a retroceder mientras embestía por ambos lados, Alice notó en ella un momento de desconcentración y la aprovechó, pateó el tobillo de Kira haciendo que se callera hacia atrás y colocó la punta del estoque frente a su cuello, luego le sonrió cariñosamente. Enterró la espada en el suelo y le ofreció la mano para levantarla.

No me digas, te enseñaron eso para matar lobos –supuso Peter.

Me enseñaron a defenderme de aquellos que traten de herirme –corrigió con algo de molestia llevando su estoque al lado del bolso.

Nosotros no te haremos daño –dijo Scott.

Ya lo veremos –le respondió con incredulidad- ustedes siguen.

Los ojos de los licántropos brillaron en sus distintas tonalidades. Peter fue el primero en ir hacia ella, Alice alzó su brazo hacia él y al instante salió volando hacia uno de los árboles y al golpearlo las ramas lo abrazaron, dejándolo colgado de cabeza. Inmediatamente atacó Ethan, se agachó para evitar el primer ataque, después lo tomó por el cuello con las manos y los electrocutó, dejándolo en el suelo. Seguidamente Isaac y Malia, el chico atacó por la espalda y Malia iba corriendo hacia ella desde el frente. Subió los brazos y una rama la alcanzó, alzándola y dejando que el lobo y la coyote chocaran.

Fue el turno de Derek, al volver al suelo volteó a verlo, comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, él aun no mostraba sus garras. Logró inmovilizarla al poner sus brazos en la espalda y sosteniendo sus brazos con una de sus manos, escuchó como los demás celebraban, al menos él había podido detenerla. Escucho que estaba susurrando algo y al instante al sus piernas fueron rodeadas por raíces y cayó al suelo, liberando a Alice, pero se escuchó un quejido de ella y cayó al lado de él.

¿Alice? –Derek retiro el cabello del rostro de ella y vio que sentía dolor, a un costado Alice su camisa estaba quemada y estaba sangrando.

¿Entrenando a los perros, querida Alice? –la mujer rubia se paró frente a ellos y alzo a Alice por sus cabellos. Derek y Scott rugieron.

No, no, no –la pelinegra salto sobre Derek, una de sus manos totalmente abierta frente al rostro de él y la otra en dirección a Scott, cerró las manos lentamente al mismo tiempo y ambos chicos volvieron a la normalidad.

Déjalos, Aisa, ellos no tienen nada que ver –habló Alice directamente a la rubia.

Aisa, Aisa, mira –llamó la pelinegra a la rubia, mientras con su mano volteaba la cara de Derek de un lado a otro- ¿no es guapo? ¿no lo podemos quedar como mascota?

¡Cállate, Ker! –le grito Aisa.

¡Baja a Alice! –le ordenó Scott cambiando de forma de nuevo.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu –advirtió Ker mientras caminaba hacia él.

¡Basta! ¡Ker déjalo! –gritaba Alice tratando de liberarse de Aisa.

¿Por qué haría eso?, me gustan esos ojos de cachorro –dijo Ker. Scott la atacó al tratar de rasguñarla pero Ker lo detuvo con una mano, la apretó hasta casi romper su brazo y con la otra mano apuñalo a Scott en el pecho.

¡Scott! –gritó Stiles. Los gemelos, Isaac y Malia cambiaron de forma para defenderlo.

¡Alto! –les ordenó Ker y movió el cuchillo provocando que Scott se quejara- o sino desgarro al lobito por dentro –los adolescentes no pudieron hacer nada más que acatar la orden. Desde su posición, Alice comenzó a desatar a Derek lentamente para que Aisa no lo notara.

Esto es solo un estúpido juego para ti, ¿no? –reprendió Alice para distraer a Aisa.

Yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir una misión y tú y tus perros me la están haciendo difícil –la soltó haciendo que callera al lado de Derek.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con enojo y tapó con su mano la herida.

Tú y tus perritos deben irse, ahora esta es nuestra ciudad –dijo con seguridad Marcia.

¡Nunca, esta no es su ciudad! ¡es nuestra! –les gritó con dolor Scott.

Bien, entonces, aténganse a las consecuencias –sentenció Aisa. Ker sacó el cuchillo fuera del cuerpo de Scott y fue al lado de Aisa.

Los licántropos mostraron sus colmillos y garras pero con un simple movimiento de su mano, Ker los mando volando haciendo que algunos chocaran contra árboles o el suelo. Alice se quedó sola de pie, Aisa levanto su brazo en dirección a ella y de este salieron rayos, Alice se defendió haciendo lo mismo con su mano libre. Ker hizo que una rama atacara a Alice, esta lo esquivo y dejo de defenderse. En su mano, Alice formo una bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia ellas, la evitaron y luego miraron sorprendidas a Alice.

Miren eso, nuestra brujita blanca acaba de hacer magia negra –aplaudió Aisa- ¿acaso no te gusto?

¡Cállate! –gritó Alice y entre risas ambas brujas desaparecieron.

Colocó su mano en la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando, cuando los demás llegaron a su lado la tierra comenzó a temblar. Un grito les aviso que Peter seguía colgado del árbol, con una pequeña orden de Alice las ramas lo dejaron caer. Después decidieron recoger rápidamente e ir a los autos, en ese momento el bosque no era un lugar seguro. Comenzaron a correr pero Alice no podía seguirles el paso, Derek fue hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. Llegaron al estacionamiento y se refugiaron entre el auto de Stiles y el de Derek, y el ultimó la soltó he hizo que se apoyara en el auto.

¿Por qué no te estas curando? –preguntó Stiles viendo la sangre.

Yo no soy como ustedes, no puedo curarme –respondió rápido Alice viéndolos a todos.

Entonces debemos llevarte al hospital –dijo Lydia.

No, iré donde Deaton –avisó.

Ni siquiera puedes mantener en pie, ¿cómo piensas conducir? –señaló Malia.

¿Dónde están las llaves de tu auto? –le preguntó Derek, ella revisó en su bolso y sacó las llaves, inmediatamente Derek las tomó y se las entregó a Peter- cuando sea posible, lleva el auto al loft, yo la llevo donde Deaton.

No tienes que… -comenzó Alice.

Nosotras te acompañamos –dijo Lydia señalándose a sí misma y a Kira.

Nosotros también –dijo Isaac refiriéndose a Scott, Stiles y él.

¿Y es que nadie me va a acompañar a mí? –preguntó Peter con preocupación fingida.

Sí, yo voy contigo –dijo Malia.

Yo también los acompaño –comentó Ethan a Malia.

¿Te duele? –le preguntó Scott a Alice, ella asintió, él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. Scott comenzó a absorber el dolor- ¿mejor?

Sí, no sabía que podían… ¿sanar? –le dijo Alice con la ceja alzada.

Solo podemos hacer disminuir el dolor –menospreció Isaac.

Eso puede servir de mucho –dijo sonriendo Alice.

La tierra paro, subieron a sus autos y motos, y condujeron hasta la veterinaria. Al llegar encontraron la tienda sola, la única persona adentro era Deaton, colocaron el cartel de "cerrado" y Alice se sentó en la mesa metálica.

Aquí tienes –Deaton le dio un pañuelo húmedo a Alice. Esta se levantó un poco la camisa y colocó el pañuelo sobre la herida.

¿Eso de que le va a ayudar? –cuestionó Isaac pensando que no haría nada.

Ya verán –dijo Deaton. Alice aspiró profundo y luego retiró el pañuelo, al hacerlo la herida ya había sanado.

Pensé que ustedes no podían curarse –comentó Stiles.

No podemos pero el agua es sanadora –dijo Alice acomodando su camisa y bajando de la mesa.

Entonces es magia –señaló Isaac.

Sí, Isaac, es magia –rio Alice- otra cosa, cambiando de tema, el sismo, fue producido, no fue natural.

¿Lo hicieron Aisa y Ker? –preguntó para confirmar Lydia.

Sí y por un propósito en especial –dijo Alice.

¿y cuál es? –cuestionó Derek.

Revivir un muerto –dijo Deaton- es magia muy antigua y prohibida.

¿Y a quién podrían revivir? –preguntó Kira.

A su mascota, al que le daban el trabajo sucio –comenzó Alice- su Kanima.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola otra vez! aquí otro nuevo capítulo. He decidido hacer un pequeño cambio sobre la persona que le da una cara a Alice, había dicho que era Génesis Rodríguez pero la cambiare por Melissa Benoist. Creo que la mejor para representar a Alice, poco a poco iré informando que actor o actriz representa a mis personajes.**

**Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, son de Jeff Davis.**

**Esta historia es mía y los personajes que no conozcan también.**

**¡Disfruten! y ¡Buena lectura!**

Capítulo 3: Perro Guardián

- Resumiendo –comenzó Peter estando frente a la laptop- estas brujas revivieron a su mascota kanima para matar a cuanta gente se le antoje mientras ellas van a robar niños, me parece un buen plan el de ellas.

- Eso no interesa, lo importante es encontrar al kanima antes de que ataque a alguien –aclaró Derek mientras veía por la ventana del loft.

- ¿Qué es un Kanima? –preguntó Malia con la ceja alzada y con un poco de curiosidad.

- Ven te mostraré –Peter le hizo una seña a Malia para que se acercara a la mesa.

- No le muestres la… -empezó a decir Derek y se escuchó un pequeño grito de parte de Malia- animación –terminó en un suspiro.

- Esa cosa es como de película de terror –comentó Malia asustada regresando al sofá.

- Hablando de brujas –Peter ignoró el comentario de Malia y volteó hacia Derek- si te interesa Alice, ¿por qué no has hecho tu movimiento?

- Realmente no es tu problema –tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Y a dónde vas? –pregunto Peter fingiendo curiosidad.

- Afuera –dijo Derek antes de cerrar la puerta del loft.

Estaba fuera del edificio de oficinas dentro de su auto preguntándose si entrar o no. Suspiro y vio la hora, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo. Aspiro fuerte, tomando coraje y bajo del auto, cruzó la calle y entró al edificio. Preguntó en la entrada el en que piso estaba la agencia fotográfica y luego subió por el ascensor. Bajo en el piso que le indicaron, a la derecha a unos metros estaba la puerta con el logotipo de la empresa. Tocó el timbre para que lo dejaran pasar.

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –le preguntó la recepcionista cuando llego al frente de su escritorio.

- Vine a ver a Alice Blackwood –le informó Derek. La muchacha le pidió un momento, tomó el teléfono y marco un número, escuchó como al segundo toque Alice atendió y luego le informó que le dijera que esperara.

- Siéntese, por favor, ella viene en un momento –le dijo la recepcionista. Espero sentado como diez minutos, luego escuchó el sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban. En unos segundos apareció Alice, fue directo hacia la recepcionista.

- Rosie, por favor llama a la Sra. Montgomery y dile que sus fotos están listas y puede pasar a buscarlas –le informó y luego volteó hacia los asientos de la sala- ¡Derek! –se sorprendió- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es tu hora de almuerzo –señaló Derek mientras se paraba- vine a buscarte para almorzar.

- ¡Si puede! –respondió la recepcionista, Rosie, Alice volteó a verla- la… la Sra. Montgomery, dice que ella que puede venir.

- Ya vuelvo –le avisó Alice y se retiró.

Sentados en una mesa del patio de la escuela Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Ethan, Isaac y Kira.

- Esta vez tenemos que matarlo, este kanima es distinto a Jackson –habló Isaac.

- Pero, ¿no hay normas sobre el uso del kanima? –dijo Ethan.

- Si pero no se aplican a Aisa y Ker –comenzó a explicar Stiles- Alice nos explicó que como ambas son brujas oscuras no importa si mandan al kanima a matar a un inocente, ellas y el kanima son malignos, no hay un desbalance.

- Entonces tenemos que atacarlo antes de que nos ataque –propuso Malia.

- Sí, pero, para eso hay que encontrarlo primero –avisó Lydia.

- Tengo una idea para eso –los comentó Scott.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al restaurant, al entrar los recibieron y los llevaron a una mesa. De inmediato llegó el mesero con la carta y ellos pidieron sus bebidas. Comenzaron a leer la carta y cuando el mesero llegó con sus bebidas, aprovecharon para pedir la comida.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué me invitaste a almorzar o tengo que preguntar? –dijo Alice después de que les dieran a ambos sus bebidas.

- Todavía no confío mucho en ti ni tú en mi –explicó Derek- para eso te invite.

- Entonces, ¿qué sigue ahora? ¿te debo contar toda mi vida? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Podrías empezar por el pequeño detalle de ti usando magia negra, cuando, según tú, eres una bruja blanca –sugirió Derek.

- Mi padre era un hechicero, o brujo oscuro, mi madre una bruja blanca, así que heredé ambos tipos de magia –explicó Alice y tomó un sorbo de su bebida- elegí ser una bruja blanca pero no puedo evitar usar la magia negra para hacer piroquinesis, porque aún no la puedo controlar con la magia blanca.

- ¿Por qué aún no? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Porque, en mi caso, es la ira lo que me deja controlar y crear el fuego –respondió con seriedad Alice.

- ¿Ira?, tú no sabes lo que es ira, solo eres una niña, una princesita que viene de una familia adinerada –Derek se reclinó y dejó que su espalda tocara el respaldar del asiento- casi toda mi familia murió en un incendio provocado por una cazadora y luego, mi tío asesino a mi hermana cortándola a la mitad para poder ser un alfa.

- Y seguro eso te causó muchas pesadillas y años de terapia –dijo con sarcasmo Alice, vio como Derek se inclinaba hacia la mesa con molestia. Colocó su codo en la mesa con la palma de su mano hacia arriba- ¿por qué no me dejas mostrarte mi dolor?

Dudó por un momento pero luego depositó su mano sobre la de ella. Inmediatamente imágenes vinieron a su mente. Primero vio como una niña, de unos cinco años, idéntica a Alice caminaba saltando mientras llamaba a su madre, llegó a una puerta entreabierta, la empujó y vio a una mujer que colgaba con una cuerda atada en su garganta, gritó pero fue acallada por una mano gruesa que la sacó de la habitación arrastrándola. Una mujer mayor luego la tomó y la cargo, luego le grito a un hombre vestido de negro frente a ellas que se fuera, él tomó por el brazo a otro niño y lo sacó del lugar.

Se vio en otro lugar, esta vez en lo que parecía una cocina. Alice ahora como una adolescente de quince (15) años, estaba sentada en una silla de una mesa de madera redonda junto con otros dos niños, uno de diez (10) años y otra de siete (7), junto con otro adolescente de diecisiete (17) años, un poco más lejos estaban tres adultos, una mujer y dos hombres. De repente se armó el caos, unos hombres armados entraron a la casa, el primer hombre en reaccionar trató de defenderlos pero fue atacado, una flecha atravesó su cráneo. La mujer reunió a los niños y los sacó por la puerta de atrás que daba al patio y más allá a un bosque.

Dejaron en la casa al segundo hombre y ellos corrieron, a través del bosque mientras escuchaban que los hombres armados los seguían desde cera. La mujer cayó al suelo y les gritó que siguieran corriendo, Alice tomó en brazos a la niña que gritaba por su madre y corrieron unos metros hasta ocultarse tras unos árboles. Bajo a la niña, le tapó la boca con la mano y con la otra la mantuvo pegada a ella. A su izquierda tenia al muchacho de diecisiete (17), este le hizo una seña para que mantuviera silencio y a su derecha el niño de diez.

Los hombres armados tomaron a la mujer y la amarraron a un árbol. Escucharon como el que parecía ser el líder preguntaba por los niños, ella se negó a responder. Vieron como le ponían un pañuelo en la boca por unos segundos y luego lo retiraban. El líder preguntó cuál era la mejor de acabar con una bruja, no hubo respuesta pero rápidamente comenzaron a colocar ramas secas a sus pies, luego prendieron un cerillo y lo arrojaron a las ramas. La mujer comenzó a toser, dando a conocer que aún estaba viva. Volteó el rostro al frente, dejando de ver, sintiendo sus lágrimas y en sus manos las lágrimas de la niña. El niño estaba a los pies del árbol arrodillado llorando mientras que el otro joven tapaba sus ojos a la par de su llanto.

- Eso… -Derek soltó la mano de Alice, estaba sorprendido, sin palabras. En ese momento llegó el mesero con la comida.

- ¿En serio vas a comer eso?, muchas calorías –comentó Alice ignorando la sorpresa de Derek y llevando un poco de su ensalada a la boca.

- Tú te vas a convertir un pájaro de tanto vegetal –le devolvió Derek probando un pedazo del trozo de carne, la escuchó reír.

- Ibas a decir algo, ¿no? –peguntó Alice ignorando su comentario.

- Lo siento, me equivoque –se disculpó, ella había vivido tantas penurias como él.

- La mujer que viste era la madre de mis primos, de los que te hablé. El otro muchacho también es mi primo, obviamente mayor que yo –comió un poco más y luego prosiguió- la quema de brujas es algo que todavía usan los cazadores de Europa.

- Es horrible –comentó Derek- a nosotros nos cortan por la mitad.

- Si, lo sé, pero no es buen tema para hablar durante la comida –dijo sonriéndole- mi abuela me contó que hace mucho tiempo era nuestra familia, junto con otras, las que protegían Beacon Hills. Más tarde llegó una familia de lobos…

- Supongo que era mi familia –interrumpió Derek mientras seguía comiendo.

- Supongo. Los líderes de las familias y manadas se reunieron y acordaron que ningún lobo atacaría a alguna bruja, según ella, hasta muchos se enamoraron, aunque no era bien visto –relató Alice- al parecer tiempo después, más o menos paralelo a la muerte de mi madre, unos cazadores se cansaron y cambiaron su gusto de carne de lobo por carne de bruja. Mi abuela supo que Beacon Hills ya no era seguro para nosotras y nos fuimos.

- Y nos dejaron con el problema a nosotros –culpó.

- No pienses así. Teníamos que huir, si tu familia hubiese pasado por lo mismo… -no pudo terminar.

- Te recuerdo que a mi familia también la quemaron viva –interrumpió Derek enojado.

- Bien, entonces, después me muestras –suspiro Alice y siguió comiendo.

Terminaron de comer. Alice avisó que no volvería a la oficina, subió al auto de Derek y se encaminaron a la antigua casa Hale. Entraron a un camino rustico, en el camino Alice comenzó a ver cosas, se llevó la mano a la frente, comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tantas que veía. Una memoria le llamó la atención, tenía cinco años y jugaba con otro niño de su edad, al parecer, y su abuela mientras hablaba con una mujer más joven que ella y le entregaba una caja.

- ¿Estás bien? –Derek puso su mano el hombro de Alice, se veía enferma.

- Sí, estoy bien –bajó del auto y se quedó viento la fachada de la casa frente a ella.

- Bienvenida –se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la parte frontal de automóvil. Vio como la joven caminaba hacia la casa, abría la puerta y entraba- ¡espera! –la siguió hasta entrar a la casa.

- Siento que ya he estado aquí pero es como si fuera un sueño –Alice veía todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Ustedes pueden quitar memorias? –preguntó Derek con curiosidad.

- Sí pero no encuentro razón para que mi abuela me hiciera olvidar que he venido aquí –volteo a ver a Derek algo consternada- muéstrame a tu madre –caminó hacia él y puso su mano en la mejilla de Derek, al instante supo cómo era la apariencia de Talia Hale- no entiendo…

- Ammm –llevo su mano a la de ella, se sentía algo incómodo teniéndola tan cerca, tan cerca que hasta podría besarla, sin pensarlo se fue inclinando.

- Lo siento –Alice se alejó de un salto, no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca, ahora estaban tomados de la mano- ¿aquí tenían sótano?

- Sí pero ya no hay escalera para bajar, ¿por qué? –le informó Derek señalando la dirección a donde se encontraba el sótano. Alice caminó hacia el lugar y Derek la siguió aún tomado de la mano de ella. Empujó un poco la puerta chamuscada dejando ver el hoyo. Alice volteó hacia Derek y vio que él miraba hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó Alice.

- Alguien viene –avisó y caminó afuera llevándola detrás de él. Salieron hasta el patio de la entrada y después de ellos salir alguien saltó desde el techo de la entrada. Giraron y se encontraron con un hombre alto y musculoso frente a ellos.

- ¿Lucio? -dijo incrédula Alice.

- ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Derek. Lucio rugió y mostró sus ojos rojos, golpeó a Derek mandándolo lejos.

- ¿Feliz de verme? –sonrió Lucio con maldad. Alice trató de golpearlo con su puño pero él tomó su brazo con fuerza. Ella se quejó por el dolor, Derek se levantó y atacó a Marco, logrando que la soltara.

Lucio golpeo a Derek y este le regresó el golpe. Alice se alejó de ellos, Lucio rasguñó a Derek en el pecho y caminó hacia Alice pero antes de llegar Derek lo atacó por la espalda y Lucio regreso a golpearlo. Alice alzo su brazo y llevó un rayo de sol hacia los ojos del alfa, dejándolo ciego por un momento, ella fue hacia Derek para alejarlo de él pero cuando vio, Lucio ya no estaba.

- ¿Por qué no estas sanando? –preguntó preocupada Alice viendo como la herida del pecho sangraba profusamente.

- Porque la herida fue hecha por un alfa –respondió Derek y se dejó llevar hasta el pórtico, se sentó en el escalón con ella a su lado.

- Déjame ayudarte –se paró y le sacó la camisa a Derek, este se le quedó mirando, ella se arrodilló a su lado y puso sus manos sobre la herida- ¿Qué haces?

- Te curo –dijo mirándolo a la cara- nací con el don de curar.

- Entonces puedes curar a los demás pero no a ti misma –comprendió Derek- eso parece algo injusto.

- Para mi está bien así –le respondió con una sonrisa- ya está –se levantó y le entregó la camisa. Derek se levantó y se colocó la camisa.

- Tú tienes que explicar varias cosas –sonó su celular, atendió y habló con Scott, luego colgó- me explicarás en el camino, tenemos que ir a la escuela de Scott.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de Derek hacia el automóvil.

- Porque tienen un plan para atacar al Kanima –le respondió y luego subió al carro.

Ya había anochecido en Beacon Hills, Derek estacionó al lado de la camioneta de Stiles y ambos, él y Alice, bajaron del auto. Cerca de la puerta se encontraban los adolescentes esperándolos.

- Por fin, un avance entre esos dos –comentó Stiles al ver a la pareja acercarse.

- Cállate Stiles –ordenó Derek con molestia- habla –le ordenó esta vez a Alice, esta le rodó los ojos y volteó hacia los jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué siento que esto acaba de empeorar? –preguntó en voz alta Isaac.

- Al parecer Aisa y Marcia trajeron más compañía –comenzó a decir Alice- además del kanima, trajeron a su mascota guardaespaldas, Lucio, es un alfa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡acabo de aullar lo suficientemente alto para atraer al kanima y ahora me dices que además también llamé a un alfa! –se espantó Scott.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –cuestionó Kira.

- Porque no sabía que estaba aquí, nos emboscó en la antigua casa Hale –explicó Alice- yo creía que seguía en Roma.

- Pues aparentemente no –le respondió Ethan- ¿qué tan fuerte es?

- Muy fuerte –aseguró Derek.

- Yo creo que si lo vemos, es mejor correr –opinó Alice.

- Me agrada que nos tengas tanta confianza –dijo Stiles con sarcasmo.

- Además ya hemos enfrentado cosas peores –recordó Lydia.

- Podemos con esto –le aseguró Scott, en ese momento se escuchó un aullido.

- Parece que el lobo feroz ya llego –comentó Stiles.

**¡Hasta la próxima! Espero les haya gustado. Porfa, reviews! un poco de retroalimentación sería muy bueno!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Estoy feliz! ¡Muy feliz! ¡Así que decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo! No lo puse en el los capítulos anteriores, así que, aquí va:**

**Mauro Mercado como Lucio**

**Juno Temple como Aisa**

**Vanessa Hudgens como Ker**

**Teen Wolf le pertenece a Jeff Davis**

**Buena lectura!**

Capítulo 4: Veneno de Bruja

Estaban corriendo por los pasillos de la preparatoria tratando de escapar del alfa que los perseguía desde cerca. Totalmente transformado en un animal enorme, casi igual a lo que solía transformarse Peter, la diferencia era que este era más alto y más feroz. Los chicos estaban corriendo tratando de cubrir con sus manos las heridas hechas por el alfa, habían intentado pelear contra él pero ellos lo habían subestimado. De repente Alice detuvo y giro hacia donde venía el alfa, los chicos y Derek se dieron cuenta y voltearon hacia ella, comenzaron a gritarle que siguiera corriendo, Derek se acercó a ella y la tomó por la muñeca, ella retrocedió unos pasos pero siguió de píe frente al pasillo por donde venía el alfa.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –le grito Derek, notó que por la mano libre de Alice corría electricidad.

- ¿Qué tan alta debe ser la carga eléctrica para noquear a un hombre lobo? –preguntó Alice viendo directamente al alfa que venía corriendo hacia ellos, ya pocos metros.

- ¡¿Qué tan alto lo puedes hacer?! –le grito Stiles. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Alice lanzó un rayo mientras volteaba la cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados. La electricidad circuló por el cuerpo de Lucio hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el piso.

- ¿Estuvo bien? –preguntó preocupada y sin abrir los ojos.

- Estuvo excelente –le respondió Derek agarrándole el rostro haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y luego suspirara por el alivio.

Siguieron corriendo hasta entrar a un salón. Algunos se sentaron en el piso apoyando la espalda en la pared y otros se sentaron en las sillas y apoyaron en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Isaac recobrando el aliento.

- Electroquinesis –respondió rápido Alice- un poder que tenemos las brujas.

- Hace un tiempo, hubiese sido de gran ayuda –comentó Ethan.

- Déjenme ayudarles –Alice se acercó primero a los gemelos y comenzó a curarlos.

- ¿También puedes curar? –dijo Lydia sorprendida.

- Sí pero es algo que no muchos tienen –explicó terminando de curar a Ethan.

- Te vas a debilitar –avisó Derek.

- No –volteó a verlo- estoy acostumbrada, antes si me desmayaba por el cansancio pero ya lo dominé –terminó con Ethan, Malia e Isaac- ¿Scott?

- Tranquila, ya está curando –le mostró que la herida ya se estaba curando, le sonrió y se movió hasta Derek que estaba parada al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo? –le preguntó parada frente a él, Derek se levantó un poco la camisa y sintió las manos de Alice sobre su pecho y escuchó como los chicos trataban de ocultar su risa.

- Cállense –les ordenó enojado.

- ¿Para qué te enojas si lo estas disfrutando? –molestó Stiles.

- En serio, cállense –tomó ambas manos de Alice, deteniéndola, acercó su oreja a la puerta y se concentró e escuchar, en unos segundos los demás chicos estaban al lado de la puerta y las chicas paradas cerca.

- Alguien viene, escóndanse –avisó Scott sacando sus garras.

- No, tengo una idea –detuvo rápidamente Alice.

Se abrió la puerta, por ella entró Lucio aún cansado. Los jóvenes estaban por todos lados a simple vista pero Lucio parecía no verlos ni olerlos. Alice les hizo una seña para que mantuvieran silencio, ellos asintieron y Stiles se llevó la mano a la boca. El alfa caminó por el salón y se detuvo al lado de Derek, este se tensó y por protección reveló sus garras, Alice lo vio y lo haló por el brazo lejos de Lucio. Por el impulso ambos retrocedieron unos pasos, el alfa sintió que algo estaba mal y camino hacia donde Alice y Derek se encontraban, él aun con las garras afuera vio que Lucio se acercó, ella bajo la mano que sostenía hasta la mano de Derek y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Inmediatamente las garras desaparecieron y él apretó la mano de ella. Lucio dio un último vistazo al salón y luego salió por la puerta, todos suspiraron del alivio.

- Vamos a buscar al kanima –dijo Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos en rojo.

Comenzaron a salir del salón, Alice soltó la mano de Derek y salió con él detrás de ella. Caminaron por los pasillos, encontraron un pequeño rastro del veneno del kanima en el piso, lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio, donde terminara el rastro. Abrieron la puerta listos para atacar en el caso de que lo encontraran pero no había nada adentro. Entraron con cuidado inspeccionando el lugar, ligeramente separados, de repente algo tomo por el tobillo a Lydia y la lanzo contra la pared, Stiles iba en su rescate pero también fue lanzado contra la pared. Alice fue donde Lydia y la ayudó a levantarse y la curó de cualquier herida.

Los lobos rugieron tratando de ver donde se escondía el kanima, se escuchaba el sonido de un aleteo, miraban a todos lados pero no podían ver nada. Alice alzó los brazos y pronunció unas palabras en otro idioma que no pudieron identificar e inmediatamente las luces se encendieron y pudieron ver al kanima en el techo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –dijo Ethan.

- ¡Esa cosa tiene alas! –grito con espanto Kira.

- ¡Eso no es un kanima! –Stiles se levantó y se acercó al grupo.

- ¡Si lo es!... –aseguró Derek- …es su verdadera forma.

El kanima voló hacia ellos para poder atacar, Alice al verlo lanzó un rayo, hiriéndolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Vieron cómo se paraba y se curaba de la quemadura rápidamente. Scott tomó a Stiles y a Kira por el brazo y las empujó hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Lydia, después les grito a los cuatro que se fueran, mientras los licántropos lo rasguñaban. El kanima lanzó a Isaac a un costado, chocando con las gradas.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta la puerta, la abrieron y se encontraron con los ojos rojos de Lucio. Lydia gritó haciendo que todos llevaran sus manos a los oídos. Lucio no lo soportó y la golpeó, lanzándola a un lado, Alice levanto sus manos para electrocutarlo pero él se adelantó y la lanzó a un lado de Lydia, Stiles y Kira la siguieron, cayendo ellos dos sobre las dos anteriores. Lucio se acercó a ellas, Alice al verlo lanzó mountain ash formándose un circulo alrededor de ellos. Lucio las miró enojado, volteó hacia los chicos y luego hacia ellas sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¡Scott/Derek! –gritaron Stiles, Kira, Alice y Lydia.

Lucio fue corriendo hacia ellos, embistió a Scott y luego lo golpeó en la cara. Derek fue hacia él y lo atacó, alejándolo de Scott. El kanima ahora era golpeado y rasguñado por los Ethan y Malia hasta que logro liberarse de uno, mientras que alzaba vuelo y se llevaba al otro con él. Ethan logró liberarse del kanima al rasguñarlo y cayó. Scott se levantó y fue hacia el alfa en ayuda de Derek.

- Lydia grita –dijo Alice, volteó a ver a Lydia- ¡grita, Lydia!

Asi lo hizo, Lydia comenzó a gritar y los licántropos llevaron sus manos a los oídos. Alice hizo aparecer su arco junto con unas flecha, a estas les prendió fuego en la punta y disparó hacia Lucio y el kanima. Disparó más flechas hacia Lucio y el kanima, los demás se refugiaron lejos de ellos. Poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta que ambos salieron huyendo por una ventana del gimnasio. Stiles rompió el círculo y los cuatro salieron de él hacia los chicos.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Kira poniendo una mano en el hombro de Scott.

- Nos vendría bien otra ronda de sanación con la señorita Alice –dijo Isaac mirando a todas partes- ¿Dónde está Alice?

- Esta justo… -comenzó Lydia volteando a su lado derecho- …aquí –terminó notando que faltaba. Todos comenzaron a ver a su lado buscándola. Derek salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

- Su olor, parece que salió por aquí –dijo Derek.

- ¡La encontré! –avisó Kira señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo de la izquierda.

Se acercaron al pasillo y vieron que al final de este estaba el cuerpo de Alice tirado en el suelo. De vuelta en el loft, todos estaban en zonas distintas de este, preocupados, Alice estaba en la cama, pálida, sudando, diciendo cosas inentendibles. Hacía pocos minutos habían llamado a Deaton y este les había prohibido absorber el dolor de Alice pero eso había resultado en que ninguno podía verla sin sentir culpa.

- Chicos, su fiebre está empeorando –avisó Kira tocando el cuello de Alice- y su brazo tampoco está mejorando –vio el brazo que estaba a la vista, a este se le veían las venas de un color negro y dos pequeños puntos.

- Deaton dijo que venía lo más rápido posible –dijo Stiles desde una columna del loft.

- Ya llegó –avisó Peter y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Deaton entrando por la puerta.

- En la cama –le respondió Peter y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? –preguntó Scott.

- ¿Quién la mordió? –preguntó Deaton viéndolos a todos mientras tomaba el brazo de Alice y esta hacia una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Eso es una mordida? –dijo Isaac incrédulo.

- De serpiente, de Aisa o de Ker –explicó Deaton- igual que algunas brujas o brujos blancos, las brujas o hechiceros oscuros pueden cambiar de forma pero… a animales como serpientes, escorpiones…

- Animales venenosos, excelente –dijo Ethan.

- El padre de Alice era un hechicero, muy poderoso, cambiaba a un dragón de komodo –recordó viéndola- su madre era más una paloma blanca.

- Que linda pareja –comentó Peter.

- Al menos algo bueno vino de él –opinó Deaton sentándose en la cama al lado de Alice- la sangre de su padre es lo que lo ha evitado que el veneno la mate pero eso no la va a salvar –tomó su bolso y sacó un frasco con un polvo adentro.

- ¿Qué va a ayudarla? –cuestionó Derek.

- Lo primero es saber quién la mordió –Deaton colocó un poco del polvo en su mano- y para eso hay que despertarla –rápidamente puso su mano sobre la herida y al instante Alice se retorció en la cama y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡Alice! –le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara- ¡¿Quién te mordió?! –al no recibir respuesta presionó la herida- ¡¿Quién?!

- ¡Deaton! ¡detente! –le grito Derek, trató de acercarse pero Peter lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

- ¡Aisa! ¡Fue Aisa! ¡ya basta, por favor! –suplicó Alice entre lágrimas. Luego Deaton soltó su brazo.

- Bien –Deaton se levantó.

- ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! –demandó Derek.

- Ya, tranquilo, ella está bien, un poco adolorida, tal vez con un pie más allá que acá pero bien –trató de calmar Stiles, a lo que recibió una mirada furiosa.

- Necesitaba despertarla, para eso debía causarle dolor –explicó Deaton- Ahora –esta vez sacó de su bolso una jeringa- para curarla necesito la sangre de Aisa.

- Espera, tenemos que buscar a una bruja que puede cambiar a una serpiente sumamente venenosa para sacarle sangre –resumió Stiles incrédulo.

- Sí, Stiles. Eso es exactamente lo tienen que hacer –aseguró Deaton- pero para eso van a utilizar su propio veneno.

- ¿Cómo que con nuestro propio veneno? –cuestionó Malia.

- Cuando Jackson era un kanima, me tome atribuciones se guardar un poco de su veneno en el caso de que fuera necesario –Deaton sacó de su bolso un frasco con una sustancia viscosa dentro y se lo entregó a Scott- encuentren la forma de administrárselo a Aisa y Ker, y, si es necesario al alfa, luego –le entregó la jeringa a Stiles- sáquenle la sangre a Aisa, mínimo dos tubos.

- El arco de Alice –dijo Kira viéndolo y tomándolo junto con una flecha- si colocamos el veneno en las flechas, yo puedo dispararlas hacia ellas, si las agarran o si las llego a herir, se paralizaran –explicó con rapidez.

- ¿Segura que puedes? –preguntó Scott con algo de preocupación.

- No soy muy buena, no como Allison lo era, pero puedo intentar –comento con timidez.

- Bien –Deaton cerró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta- yo me tengo que ir, en la veterinaria tengo la receta y otros ingredientes del antídoto.

- Pero no podemos dejarla sola –dijo Scott señalando a Alice.

- Yo me voy quedar, puedo cuidar de ella –comentó Peter.

- No te ofendas, pero no creo que seas la mejor enfermera –le dijo Stiles.

- Yo también me quedo, no creo que sea de ayuda contra las brujas –dijo Lydia caminando hacia la cama y sentándose al lado de Alice.

- Creo que tú también debes quedarte, Derek –opinó Deaton antes de salir- no podrás hacer mucho con el brazo entumecido.

Peter, Derek y Lydia al final se quedaron cuidando de Alice, mientras, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Kira, Ethan y Malia fueron en busca de las brujas al bosque. Al llegar fueron hasta el lugar donde las vieron la primera vez y efectivamente se encontraban allí. Aisa y Ker reían junto a una pequeña fogata, a primera vista ni el kanima ni Lucio estaban con ellas o cerca, según los sentidos de los licántropos. Kira preparó el arco y apunto, un primer disparo seguido de otro, uno a Marcia y el otro a Aisa.

Devuelta en el loft, Lydia quitaba con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente de Alice. Al terminar se levantó. Derek, que estaba parado al lado de la gran ventana, camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella viendo hacia Alice. En cierta forma ella le recordaba a su hermana cuando estuvo a punto de morir y él tuvo que renunciar a ser un alfa. Bajo su mirada al brazo de ella y luego vio el suyo, su brazo derecho era el que estaba entumecido y el brazo con la mordida era el derecho, seguro era una casualidad pero, ¿Cómo pudo Deaton saber que su brazo estaba entumecido? Luego se concentró en otra cosa, el veneno hacia ver las venas de la chica negras, se veían claramente pero desaparecían debajo de la manga corta de la camisa. Se acercó y comenzó a indagar por debajo de la camisa.

- ¿Tratando de ver su brasier? –preguntó Lydia llegando con el pañuelo en su mano, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secar el sudor.

- No, mira –Derek haló un poco la manga de la camina hacia abajo dejando ver que el color negro de las venas había llegado al hombro, unas a unos centímetro del cuello y otras iban hacia abajo más cerca del corazón.

- ¿Va a morir? –le preguntó Lydia viendo las venas.

- No si se dan prisa con el antídoto –le respondió con voz seria.

Ambas brujas cayeron al piso al agarrar las flechas, rápidamente los adolescentes salieron de sus escondites y corrieron hacia ellas. Ker abrió la boca para llamar a Marco pero Ethan le tapó la boca, Aisa los comenzó a amenazar pero Isaac sacó un pañuelo y la amordazó, lo mismo hicieron con Ker. Stiles sacó la jeringa y levantó la manga de la camisa de Aisa.

- ¿No prefieres que lo haga yo? –le pregunto Scott a Stiles.

- Todo tuyo –le entregó la jeringa y Scott se arrodilló y comenzó a extraer la sangre.

Entraron al loft corriendo encontrando a Deaton en el lugar. Le entregaron los pequeños tubos y él vació uno en un recipiente, lo removió uniendo todos los ingredientes haciendo una mezcla homogénea. Peter ayudo a levantar a Alice, le abrió la boca y Deaton vació un poco de la mezcla en la boca de ella, y la obligaron a tragar.

- ¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó Stiles.

- ¿Esperabas algo más? –le preguntó Malia con la ceja alzada.

- Tantas molestias y nada, ni un pequeño temblor –le respondió con las manos en la cadera.

- La verdad es que esto no significa que esta fuera de peligro –reveló Deaton.

- ¿No dijiste que el antídoto la iba a salvar?, ya le diste el antídoto, se va a salvar ¿no? –dijo Scott preocupado.

- Desafortunadamente, muy pocos se salvan del veneno y los que se salvan –volteó a ver a Alice- no pueden vivir con las consecuencias.

- ¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a su madre? –preguntó Derek.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Isaac.

- Eso dicen –dijo Deaton- se cree que el padre de Alice le inyecto veneno a su esposa, ella se salvó pero no soportó y… se suicidó.

- ¿Y ahora eso le va pasar a ella? –cuestionó Kira.

- No si lo prevenimos –dijo Scott con seguridad.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿vigilarla a cada segundo? –le cuestionó Lydia.

- Lo que sea para que no se repita la misma historia de su madre –comentó Deaton- por ahora, debe pasar la noche aquí.

- No hay problema –le respondió Peter sonriendo, Derek lo vio con molestia, aceptando como sí el departamento fuera de él.

- Bien, entonces ya me voy –se despidió Deaton y luego se fue.

Eventualmente todos se fueron y después de un rato Derek se fue a dormir en el sofá, dejándole toda la cama a Alice.

Corría por su vida a través del bosque, podía escuchar los pasos de sus perseguidores detrás de ella. Cualquier ataque que hacia no funcionaba, vio hacia el cielo divisando la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo, se dio la vuelta y vio a su alrededor, un gran grupo de ojos brillantes la miraba. Ojos amarillos, azules y un solo par de ojos rojos la miraban fijamente. Los ojos rojos se acercaron, ella retrocedió a rastras, luego los ojos desaparecieron y solo pudo ver las fauces del animal completamente abiertas viniendo hacia ella. Despertó de un salto gritando mientras una persona se acercaba a ella para calmarla.

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! por favor, comenten, reviews. Serán gratamente aceptadas y respondidas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. Aquí otra vez con la actualización, déjenme aprovechar este momento y espacio para dar mi pésame a todos aquellos que sean fans del fallecido escritor Gabriel García Márquez, personalmente, mi escritor favorito. Ahora, responderé reviews:**

**directioner4ever: Esta historia es muy buena es difícil encontrar fanfic de teen wolf en español así de buenos y me encanta... por q casi todos los fanfics son de Derek y Stiles y este es diferente! espero q la continúes pronto byeeeee!**

**R: Mucha muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sí, es cierto y algo triste, es difícil encontrar fanfics que no sean Sterek. No me mal interpretes, no tengo nada en contra del Sterek y aprovecho para aclararlo, yo adoro las escenas entre Tyler Hoechlin y Dylan O'Brien en TW pero, a mi parecer, es algo que se ha salido de contexto. lo seguiré, no te preocupes, pienso hacer como tres "temporadas", aun no se si habrá cuarta, depende de como termine la tercera y de su gusto por el fanfic. Otra vez, gracias y espero siguas leyendo y comentando. Cuídate. Chaito.**

**Nuevo personaje: June Squibb como Sra. Olga**

**¡Espero les guste el capítulo! ¡Buena Lectura!**

Capítulo 5: Sacrificio a todos los grupos

La campana sonó y así cada puerta se abrió dejando salir a los estudiantes de sus clases para poder ingresar a la siguiente en unos cuantos minutos. De uno de estos salieron Scott y Stiles.

- Entonces, al salir, vamos a casa de Alice –trato de confirmar Stiles.

- Si, como a ninguno de nosotros nos a contestados las llamadas o mensajes en días, con Derek quedamos en ir hoy –dijo Scott llegando a su locker.

- Bien pero si hay olor a sangre o no responde, ustedes entran primero –advirtió Stiles acomodando su bolso en el hombro.

- Stiles, tú no le tienes miedo a la sangre y ya has visto cadáveres antes –le recordó Scott.

- Cadáveres de personas asesinadas, no suicidas –aclaró- además, ¿Cómo vamos llegar a su casa? ¿tú conoces la dirección? ¿Qué pasa si ella no está en la casa, si está en su trabajo?

- Derek conoce la dirección de su casa y de su trabajo –le respondió con tranquilidad caminando hacia la siguiente clase.

- ¿Te das cuenta que es raro que Derek conozca ambas direcciones? –le preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

- Todos sabemos que a él le gusta Alice –le contestó Scott como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- y tú puedes describir a Lydia al detalle, y hasta te sabes el número de placa de su auto.

- Sí pero yo sigo siendo un adolescente con esperanza –le respondió Stiles entrando al salón primero de que Scott.

Comenzó la clase, al terminar la escuela ambos fueron a sus vehículos a la salida se encontraron con Toyota FJ Cruiser de Derek, lo saludaron rápidamente y luego él arrancó con ellos atrás siguiéndolo de cerca. Llegaron al edificio de apartamentos y estacionaron frente a él. Entraron al edificio y subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso, caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta blanca de la entrada.

- ¿Escuchan algo? –preguntó Stiles, estando los tres cerca de la puerta.

- Una respiración, es lenta –respondió Scott.

- Aléjense – ordenó Derek. Stiles y Scott dieron unos pasos atrás, seguidamente Derek pateó la puerta haciendo que ambos chicos se sorprendieran y vieran por todo el pasillo para ver si alguien había escuchado.

Al tener la puerta abierta entraron, Derek de primero, Scott de segundo y Stiles de tercero tomando una pequeña mesa para mantener cerrada la puerta. Encontraron a Alice parada en medio de la sala vestida solo con una dormilona de seda, con los brazos a los lados, la cabeza gacha con los ojos cerrados. Los tres chicos se colocaron a su alrededor.

- No el mejor atuendo para recibir visitantes –puntualizó Stiles.

- Cállate Stiles –le ordenó Derek mientras le levantaba la cabeza, parecía completamente dormida.

- Derek, mira –le llamó Scott para mostrarle la mano derecha, en la palma de esta tenía un símbolo que parecía brillar levemente.

- Bien, esto se acaba de poner más raro –dijo Stiles viendo la palma de la mano.

- Es una triqueta, significa el Todo: físico, mente y espíritu –explicó Derek.

- Se parece a tu tatuaje –recordó Scott.

- Ambos son símbolos celtas –les dijo seriamente. De sorpresa Alice abrió los ojos y de un salto retrocedió.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! –les gritó aún un poco asustada Alice.

- Vinimos a verte porque no contestas nuestras llamadas desde hace días –le explicó Scott.

- ¡Pues ya me vieron! –dijo enojada, vio que aun seguida en pijama y se apresuró a ponerse un suéter que estaba en el sofá- ¡salgan de mi casa!

- No hasta que nos respondas algunas preguntas –le dijo Derek firmemente.

- Entonces… ¡Obtén una orden judicial! –le gritó Alice antes de comenzar a empujarlos hasta la puerta. En el pasillo Derek se dio la vuelta enfrentándola y se cruzó de brazos, ella trató de empujarlo pero le fue imposible debido a la diferencia de altura y que él era mucho más fuerte que ella- ¡Vete!

- No quiero –le dijo tranquilamente Derek bajando a la altura de la chica frente a su rostro y volviendo a su pose. Alice hizo una pequeña rabieta y lo golpeó en el pecho.

- Alice solo estamos aquí para ayudar –le dijo Stiles tranquilamente.

- ¿Ayudar? –preguntó con molestia y sarcasmo Alice- ¡por estar ayudando ahora tengo horribles pesadillas que no me dejan ni cerrar los ojos por diez segundos!

- Pero nosotros podemos ayudar en algo, encontrar alguna forma para que dejes de tener esas pesadillas, solo confía en nosotros –le dijo Scott tratando de darle esperanza.

- Lo último que puedo hacer es confiar en ustedes –comenzó Alice aún enojada- no entienden que ustedes son mis cazadores naturales, no me puedo dar ese lujo.

- Pero nosotros somos técnicamente inofensivos, no te haremos daño –protestó Scott, tratando de acercarse.

- ¿En serio?, Scott he visto los ojos de todos los lobos de tu manada, la mayoría son azules, hasta los de Malia y ella es una coyote, se lo que significa, la mayoría de tus betas son asesinos –le dijo seriamente Alice, luego sintió como la tomaban fuertemente por el brazo.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! –le gritó Derek con molestia dejando ver sus ojos azules.

- ¡Derek! –le gritó en advertencia Scott, viendo que Alice se mostraba aterrorizada. Derek la vio y la soltó sintiendo algo de culpa. Ella se encaminó hacia su habitación tambaleando pero se quedó a medio camino dejándose caer al piso desde la pared. Los tres caminaron siguiéndola.

- Tiene un ataque de pánico –avisó Stiles arrodillándose a su lado derecho y Scott al izquierdo.

- Trata de respirar –le aconsejó Scott mientras masajeaba su espalda. Derek se apoyó en la pared frente a ellos viendo como Alice lloraba y trataba de respirar.

- Por favor, váyanse –les suplicó Alice luego de recobrar el aliento.

- Pero… -comenzó Stiles.

- Por favor –lo cortó viéndolo a la cara aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Scott y Stiles se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta. Derek se fue detrás de ellos no sin antes mirar a Alice.

- Bien hecho, chico rudo –le felicitó Stiles a Derek al salir del edificio.

- Ella comenzó –la culpó mientras seguía caminando hacia su auto.

- ¡No, Derek, sabias de las consecuencias del veneno y aun así la asustaste al punto de provocarle un ataque de pánico, le dijimos que no le haríamos daño y fue justo eso lo que hiciste! –regaño Scott, al ver que no iba a recibir una respuesta se encaminó a su moto y Stiles a su Jeep.

Después de que los chicos se fueron, Alice encontró la fuerza para levantarse del piso e ir a su habitación. Fue hasta la cama y se recostó boca abajo, cerró los ojos y trató de descansar. Escuchó ruido desde la sala y suspiro frustrada, se quedó quieta pensando que si Scott o Stiles la veían dormir se irían de nuevo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y escuchó pasos que iban hacia ella. Se levantó para enfrentarlos pero al instante una mano le tapó la boca y todo fue negro.

Scott y Stiles llegaron a la casa del segundo, cada uno estaciono su vehículo al lado de la acera. Bajaron de ellos y caminaron hasta la casa con los ánimos por los suelos. Primero, tenían un serio problema con dos brujas locas protegidas por un kanima y un hombre lobo alfa, y segundo, la única bruja que tenían de su lado ahora no los quería ver ni en pintura. Entraron y fueron directo a la habitación de Stiles.

- ¡Ah! Ya llegaron –dijo el Sheriff Stilinski al pasar por la habitación.

- ¿Vas saliendo? –le preguntó Stiles levantándose de la silla de su computadora y yendo a la puerta.

- Sí, me acaban de llamar por un posible secuestro –le avisó y se volteó para ir a las escaleras.

- ¿Secuestro? ¿Qué secuestro? ¿otro niño? –Stiles se asomó por la puerta y detrás de él estaba Scott.

- No, una muchacha, una vecina encontró la puerta del departamento abierta y la chica no estaba – explicó el Sheriff.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es la chica? –le preguntó Stiles a su padre.

- Creo que caucásica, en sus veintes, al parecer es fotógrafa y responde al nombre de… -leía de su libreta el Sheriff Stilinski.

- ¡Alice! –terminaron la oración Scott y Stiles.

- Si, ¿la conoces? –se movió hacia ellos.

- Si, fue la fotógrafa de la fiesta –le dijo Scott.

- Y… a Derek le gusta ella –comentó Stiles.

- Bueno, avísenle a Derek que su novia está desaparecida –camino hacia las escaleras esperando poder irse.

- ¡Espera! Te acompañamos –le avisó Stiles saliendo de la habitación y Scott detrás de él.

El Sheriff subió a su auto, los jóvenes a la jeep de Stiles y salieron hacia el apartamento. En el camino Scott trató de contactar a Derek llamándolo a su celular pero no contestaba. Al llegar vieron que había otros autos de la policía, Stiles estacionó y ambos chicos fueron a la entrada del edificio, en ella estaba Derek parado escuchando lo que hablaban los policías arriba en el apartamento.

- Se llevaron a Alice –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Tenemos que ir buscarla –habló Scott decidido.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde?, ellas no van a regresar a la parte del bosque donde las conseguimos la primera vez –comentó Derek.

- Fui y no soy, no soy y fui, mañana seré y hablan siempre de mí –les dijo una voz. Los tres voltearon y encontraron a Ker sonriéndoles- ¿le pasó algo a la princesita? –habló con inocencia.

- ¿Dónde tienen a Alice? –Derek se le acercó amenazadoramente, Scott y Stiles lo trataron de retener.

- La princesita sí que tiene buen gusto en los hombres –Ker se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro, Derek al instante lo retiró- tranquilo, yo no muerdo… duro –sonrió.

- ¿Dónde? –demandó una vez más Derek.

- Ya se los dije, cariño –les recordó- por cierto, Lucio quiere una pelea con ustedes, algo sobre probar quien es más fuerte. Los vera en el bosque a la noche –los miró por una última vez y luego se alejó desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Los tres se dirigieron al loft de Derek, en el camino Stiles y Scott contactaron a los demás. Esperaron a que llegaran los demás y comenzaron a debatir sobre lo que Marcia les había dicho. No podían llegar a un acuerdo y el tiempo se les acababa, algunos ya la daban por muerta.

- Fui y no soy, no soy y fui, mañana seré y hablan siempre de mí –pensaba Stiles- Dios, odio los acertijos…

- Yo me voy –dijo Derek dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Voy contigo –dijeron Ethan.

- No, ayuda a ir contra Lucio –les ordenó Derek ya cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Tú a dónde vas? –le cuestionó Scott.

- ¿No es obvio?, va a salvar a su novia –se burló Peter.

- ¡No es mi novia! –le gritó enojado Derek.

- ¡El día de ayer! –gritó Stiles levantando los brazos, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos lo veían- es la respuesta del acertijo

- No, es el pasado, ella se refiere al pasado –dijo Lydia parándose- pero, ¿qué parte?

- El nemeton –susurró Kira- ¿el nemeton no es un lugar sagrado?

- Ahí hacían sacrificios y… magia –dijo Scott, volteó a ver a Derek- busca a Alice, nosotros nos encontraremos con Lucio.

- Iré con ustedes en lo que la encuentre –le avisó y salió del loft.

Se separaron. Scott, Stiles, Ethan, Lydia, Kira, Isaac y Malia fueron a encontrarse con Lucio al interior del bosque. Mientras Derek manejaba hacia donde se ubicaba el nemeton. Lo encontró, verificó que nadie estuviera cerca, se acercó a la puerta de madera, la abrió y entró. Al final de las escaleras vio las raíces del nemeton, amarrada a una de ellas estaba Alice amordazada aun con la misma ropa de la tarde. Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? –le cuestionó Alice sorprendida, sintiendo como él trataba de desamarrarla- ¡Es una trampa! –Derek la miró pero no pudo decir nada, salió volando por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared.

- Y ha caído fácilmente –dijo Aisa saliendo de la oscuridad, electrocutó a Derek manteniéndolo en el piso, luego se acercó y le sopló un polvo en el rostro. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Despertó adolorido y somnoliento, vio a su alrededor. Encontró a Alice aún atada y amordaza a las raíces del nemeton. Él estaba atado a una columna de madera, sus manos estaban atadas pero no sabía con qué, forcejeó pero la atadura se volvió más fuerte. Escuchó que la puerta de madera se abrió y como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, Aisa se dejó ver, llevaba una daga en la mano. Caminó cerca de él, lo cortó levemente en la mejilla y ella vio cómo se curaba en segundos.

- La curación acelerada es algo interesante, ¿no crees? –habló Aisa viendo la daga, lo apuñaló el pecho y dejo la daga adentro, Alice gritó y volteó el rostro evitando ver como Derek sangraba- si dejas la herida abierta, no puede sanar, ¿cierto? –le tomó el rostro y lo giro con su mano para que viera a Alice- lastima, viniste aquí para salvarla y ahora los dos van a morir –lo soltó, caminó hacia Alice y le quitó la mordaza.

- Déjalo ir –le pidió.

- No, no. Él y sus amiguitos son una piedra en el zapato. Cuando me encargue de ti, tal vez, lo deje ir –le dijo Aisa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? –preguntó con miedo Alice.

- Te voy a sacrificar –respondió mientras movía la daga clavada en el pecho de Derek- tu sangre es muy valiosa, estas dentro de todas las categorías: guardiana, filosofa, sanadora, guerrera y, por sobre todo, virgen. No conforme con eso, también bruja. Tu sangre le dará al nemeton toda la fuerza que todos los otros sacrificios cometidos por la estúpida Darach no le dieron –sacó la daga del cuerpo de Derek- nos vemos en un rato, princesa –le sonrió y se fue por donde llego.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Derek preocupada.

- ¿Me veo bien? –respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué no usas tu magia?

- Estoy sentada sobre sal, Aisa me ha estado debilitando desde que me trajeron –explicó Alice.

- Trata, no tenemos mucho tiempo, seguro te sacrificará cuando la luna llena llegue a su punto máximo–le dijo Derek tratando de darle fuerza.

- Está bien –Alice cerró los ojos y se concentró en desatar sus manos.

Aspiró profundo, sintió como las ataduras se aflojaban al poco tiempo. Se desató las manos y luego los tobillos, se quitó la mordaza que tenía en el cuello y fue a donde Derek, unas ramas mantenían atadas sus manos. Tocó las ramas y les ordenó soltarlo, estas lo hicieron al instante y Derek cayó en sus pies. Alice le ayudó a pararse correctamente, después él se sostuvo, la tomó por la mano y subieron las escaleras de madera para salir.

Al salir, al instante Alice fue arrancada de su lado, ella cayó sobre en nemeton y él fue lanzado contra un árbol. Aisa salió, se acercó al nemeton con la daga en la mano preparada para matar a Alice, la agarró por el cuello y movió el brazo para apuñalarla. Pero no llegó a herirla, Derek logró atacar a Aisa y la lanzó lejos. Agarró la mano de Alice y ambos salieron corriendo, se dio cuenta que ella no podía seguirle el paso y que Aisa estaba cerca, se escondieron tras un árbol, Alice pegada al tronco y detrás de ella estaba Derek.

Los dos vieron como Aisa trataba de ver que camino habían tomado, ella llevo la mano al tronco de un árbol mirando a todos lados. Unos susurros llamaron la atención de Derek, bajo la mirada hacia Alice y la encontró con ambas manos y la frente sobre el tronco del árbol, ella le pedía guardar el secreto de su ubicación. Llevó su mirada hacia Aisa, ella seguía mirando a su alrededor, unos segundos después la bruja quitó su mano del tronco y corrió al lado contrario de donde se encontraban.

- Vámonos –ordenó Derek tomando la mano de Alice.

- ¿A dónde? –le preguntó Alice siendo arrastrada por Derek.

- Con Scott y los demás, están peleando contra Lucio –avisó Derek.

- ¡¿Qué?! –se detuvo- eso es otra trampa de ellas, por eso Ker no me estaba cuidando, ella está invocando una tormenta eléctrica, los va a matar a todos –le informó Alice, en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte trueno y fueron iluminados brevemente, luego se escuchó como la lluvia caía.

- Más razón para darnos prisa –le dijo Derek comenzando a correr.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a casi todos los chicos derrotados en el suelo, Scott y los gemelos aun daban pelea pero mal heridos. Tras un árbol estaba Malia herida junto con Lydia, Alice las vio y fue corriendo hacia ellas, mientras Derek se dirigió a ayudar a Scott. Lucio se defendió atacando a Derek al instante, dejo el cuerpo de este a un lado y observo su alrededor, todos estaban heridos en el suelo. Al lado de un árbol encontró a Alice, esta al ver que el alfa la había visto trató de huir pero él fue más rápido y la tomó por el cuello.

Se escuchó otro tueno y con él rayo iluminó todo. Lucio seguía presionando el cuello de Alice, ya estaba casi sin aire. De pronto cayó al suelo y recuperó el aire, Alice observó cómo Scott y Derek luchaban contra Lucio. Otro rayo, esta vez muy cerca de ellos, las nubes sobre ellos se acomodaron listas para lanzar otro rayo, lo siguiente no fue muy claro. El rayo cayó pero nadie salió herido, Malia y Lydia ayudaron a Alice a pararse, en el centro estaba Kira siendo ayudada por Isaac y Stiles, y a un extremo, estaba el cuerpo de Lucio en suelo, Scott a unos metros y Derek al lado del cuerpo, giró su rostro para verlos a todos y mostro el color rojo de sus ojos.

El viento sopló fuertemente, junto con él se escuchó un grito de dolor. Sin cruzar palabra decidieron que lo mejor era salir del bosque en ese momento, corriendo sin dejar de ser azotados por el viento, la lluvia se intensificó y los truenos parecían sonar más fuerte. Llegaron al estacionamiento, Alice vio cómo cada uno de los jóvenes entraba a sus autos, pensó a que carro subir pero alguien la tomó por el brazo y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentada de copiloto en la camioneta de Derek.

- Ten –Derek llamó su atención, le ofrecía su chaqueta de cuero- la necesitas más que yo.

Era cierto, el suéter que llevaba era de tela y ella estaba empapada. Derek encendió el auto, fue el último en salir del estacionamiento. Mantuvo la vista en el camino hasta que sintió movimiento a su lado, Alice se estaba quitando el suéter de tela, por unos segundos ella solo quedó vestida con la dormilona. Derek giró el rostro de nuevo hacia la vía, él no era indiferente a los encantos de una mujer, peor si esa mujer estaba a su lado en lencería y, ahora, usando su chaqueta.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Alice, estacionó el auto y corrieron hasta la entrada del edificio. Aun llovía fuertemente, las calles estaban solas y con razón, el viento era muy fuerte y no permitía manejar adecuadamente. Al entrar sacó su celular para ver un mensaje de Scott avisando que todos estaban bien. Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada del apartamento de Alice, cuando llegaron vieron unas cintas amarillas evitando la entrada de personas, Alice volteó a verlo buscando una explicación.

- Tu vecina te reportó como desaparecida –explicó con tranquilidad Derek, alzo el brazo y quitó las cintas.

- ¡Alice! –la llamó una voz, ambos voltearon y vieron a una señora pequeña y arrugada, se acercó y la abrazó- ¿estás bien, querida? –le preguntó con un acento peculiar.

- Si, señora Olga, estoy bien –le respondió separándose de ella.

- Cuanto me alegra –le dijo la señora sonriendo y vio a Derek, él le sonrió levemente rogando que no le dijera nada- que bueno que tu novio está aquí, espero la cuides –Alice trato de negar su relación con Derek- seguro que debes tener hambre, te traeré unos blinis para que tú y tu novio coman.

- No, señora Olga, no tiene que… -trato de hablar Alice.

- No te preocupes, querida –le dijo la señora desde la puerta de su apartamento y luego cerró.

- Discúlpala –le dijo Alice a Derek, después ella entró, él solo pudo reír leventemente. Alice cerró la puerta, colocó la mano sobre la cerradura y dijo unas palabras, al quitar la mano la cerradura y todo lo demás estaba arreglado.

- Eso me hubiese ahorrado unos cuantos dólares –comentó Derek, la chica solo rio.

- Sé que ya es mucho pedir pero, si la señora Olga viene, ¿puedes atenderla mientras me doy un baño? –le preguntó con algo de vergüenza Alice.

- Claro –respondió Derek con tranquilidad.

- Gracias, quedas en tu casa –dijo Alice y caminó hasta su habitación.

Unos minutos después escuchó que la ducha se encendía. Caminó por la sala y se detuvo frente a la biblioteca, esta rodeaba la televisión y estaba repleta de libros, algunos títulos no podía leerlos y de los que pudo leer de dio cuenta que eran libros de diversos temas, la mayoría de fotografía y diseño, algunos de medicina. Un libro le llamó la atención, era pequeño, como una libreta, de cuero y en el lomo no tenía nada escrito, lo tomó y abrió, lo revisó levemente. El timbre sonó y el libro cayó de sus manos, lo dejó ahí por un momento y atendió la puerta.

La señora Olga lo saludó con alegría y le entregó dos platos cubiertos con una tapa cada uno, uno estaba caliente y el otro algo frío. Se despidieron, fue rápidamente a colocar los platos en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala y fue a recoger el libro, pero el libro no estaba donde lo dejo, llevo la vista a la biblioteca y el libro estaba ahí, en el lugar de donde lo había tomado antes. No pudo preguntarse cómo era posible eso, Alice hizo acto de presencia ya cambiada con un suéter holgado y unos shorts de jean.

Como era su primera vez comiendo blinis Alice le dejó tomar la primera pieza mientras ella serbia dos copas de vino, según ella el mejor acompañante para los blinis. Hablaron de muchas cosas durante la comida, por un momento le pareció una cita común, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo con ella y no se sentía así desde los quince años, y en un momento, el impulso le ganó y la besó.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero lo hallan disfrutado. Por favor, comentes, dejen sus reviews abajo! Se les quiere!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo la actualización, ¡yey!, pero primero responderé reviews, una al comienzo y otra al final.**

**19irene96: Me encanta tu historia! Es la primera fanfic que leo en español! Conoces de otros que estén igual de buenas?**

**R: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! y me alegra que te guste. Lo que puedes hacer es aplicar los filtros y eliges lo que quieras leer. Pero si quieres uno en particular, que a mí me guste, te diría uno que se llama Blue Moon de MagicalAgent. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. ¡Disfrútalo!**

**¡Buena Lectura!**

Capítulo 6: Alma Gemela

I could lift you up

I could show you what you wanna see

And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck

Even if the sky is falling down

I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Encendió la música lo suficientemente alto para que ella la escuchara por todo el apartamento pero lo suficientemente bajo para no molestar a sus vecinos, aún no había amanecido y no quería perturbar su sueño. Era primero de febrero, el día de Imbolc, o también, el de Santa Brígida. Como la tradición dictaba, iluminó cada centímetro del apartamento, en su balcón coloco un pequeño altar con velas blancas y flores, rezó y colocó música alegre, este día se trataba de la purificación, del fuego y el agua, así que hoy le tocaba hacer limpieza profunda y más tarde iría a visitar a sus muertos en el cementerio.

I could show you love

In a tidal wave of mystery

You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck

Even if we're six feet underground

I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Paro de limpiar por un momento al escuchar las estrofas y el recuerdo del beso con Derek vino a su cabeza. De repente toda la alegría que sentía se esfumo y solo quedo la dudo, desde el día del beso él no la había llamado y había comenzado a evitarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él hacía, ella también comenzó a evitarlo y ahora ninguno de los se hablaba. ¿Acaso no le había gustado el beso? O ¿él tenía novia? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y seguir con sus labores.

Estacionó la camioneta y la apagó. Al bajarse divisó el paisaje frente a él, sería un lugar hermoso sino estuviese lleno de tumbas. Comenzó a caminar, aún le quedaban unos metros antes de llegar a tumba que iba a visitar. De vez en cuando la visitaba, cuando se sentía abrumado y estresado. Luego la vio, ahí, a varios metros la razón de por qué se sentía estresado, Alice Blackwood estaba parada frente a una tumba. Decidió ignorarla y pasarla de largo, no quería hablar con ella. Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó su nombre, Alice estaba hablando de él con la tumba de su abuela. Sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado y terminó asustando a la chica.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –Alice tenía la mano en su pecho, Derek le había dado un gran susto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar una tumba –respondió seriamente Derek- permiso –comenzó a caminar, pasándole por al lado a Alice.

Alice suspiró, volteó a ver la tumba de su abuela. Por alguna razón se sentía culpable por la situación entre ella y Derek. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró unos metros más allá, vio el ramo que ella le había llevado a su abuela. Sacó unas flores y caminó hasta donde Derek se encontraba.

- Hola –dijo Alice tímidamente.

- Hola –le respondió secamente Derek- ¿pasa algo?

- Yo… te traje esto –le mostró las flores, Derek las vio y luego las agarró.

- Gracias, ¿algo más? –preguntó, Alice negó con la cabeza, sin querer vio la nombre en la lápida.

- Paige –dijo Alice en un suspiro.

- ¿La conoces? –preguntó sorprendido Derek volteando a ver a Alice.

- Sí, la conocí cuando era pequeña, perdí el contacto con ella hace mucho tiempo… yo no sabía… -Alice estaba totalmente sorprendida- ¿Cómo es que tú la conoces? ¿qué le paso?

- Fue mi novia –le respondió Derek, ahora Alice estaba más que sorprendida y ¿por qué ahora sentía como si su corazón se rompiera?- y… fue mi culpa, ella no aguantó la mordida.

- Tu querías que ella… claro, querías estar con ella –dijo Alice, oh si, se estaba desmoronando- yo… ya me tengo que ir –se comenzó a alejar- tengo que caminar hasta la entrada para pedir un taxi.

- ¿Taxi? ¿le pasó algo a tu auto? –le cuestionó con curiosidad Derek.

- Se averió –explicó y siguió caminando.

- ¡Espera! –la llamó, Alice giro para verlo- yo te llevo –le informó Derek, las flores que tenía en la mano las dejó al pie de la lápida, despidiéndose, comenzó a caminar colocándose delante de Alice.

No debió hacerlo pero ya estaban ahí, Alice estaba sentada a su lado, en el asiento de copiloto. No debió hacerlo pero simplemente no podía dejarla prácticamente en el medio de la nada, sola. Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse del sentimiento de sobreprotección que tenía hacia ella. Por alguna razón se sentía algo triste, aunque no parecía un sentimiento propio mas bien, era un sentimiento ajeno. Volteó a ver a Alice, ella miraba fijamente hacia afuera por la ventana, toda la atmósfera en el auto era pesada.

En la vía de regreso, se encontraron con un auto frente a ellos, Derek desaceleró un poco alejándose del auto. Escuchó suspirar a Alice, tal vez debería disculparse, ese beso fue solo un impulso, se sintió bien, de hecho muy bien, pero fue un impulso. Su concentración volvió a la vía, frenó de golpe y Alice gritó levemente por el susto. El auto delante de ellos había perdido el control y ahora se encontraba a un lado de la vía, había chocado contra un árbol.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en shock, luego Alice buscó su celular y marcó el 911, en lo que la atendieron comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido. Derek salió de la camioneta y fue hacia el accidente, encontró a un hombre en el asiento del conductor y una mujer de copiloto, en la parte de atrás había un niño. Solo podía escuchar un latido normal y otro muy débil, ubicó ambos, el niño estaba bien, era su madre la que estaba débil. Vio a Alice bajarse de la camioneta y acercarse, de repente un olor le llegó, gasolina y el cofre del auto parecía estar demasiado caliente.

- ¡Alice! –la llamó- trata de apagar el fuego bajo el cofre, tratare de sacar a estas personas.

- Pero… pero… tu sabes que no puedo, no sé manejar la piroquinesia -habló con nerviosismo Alice.

- ¡Alice! –Derek la tomó por los brazos- ¡Cálmate y hazlo! ¡aunque tengas que usas magia negra!

- Está bien, está bien –dijo Alice respirando profundamente.

Se dirigió al cofre del auto, sin abrirlo pudo sentir que algo se estaba quemando adentro. Estiro los brazos hacia el cofre y cerró los ojos, de inmediato todos los recuerdos malos de su pasado la golpearon y al hacerlo las llamas se elevaron saliendo por los lados. Derek al ver lo que sucedía, la llamó mientras dejaba el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo. Ella se disculpó y volvió a colocar los brazos en la misma posición. Evitó volver a pensar en cosas malas pero su cabeza estaba en blanco y eso no evitaba que las llamas bajaran.

Un recuerdo muy reciente vino a su mente, el beso con Derek, lo recordó por completo, se concentró en eso y sin darse cuenta las llamas comenzaron a disminuir hasta extinguirse por completo. Derek sacó al niño seminconsciente justo cuando las autoridades llegaban al sitio, los paramédicos tomaron al niño y a su madre, mientras el cuerpo del padre lo colocaban en una bolsa de cadáveres. Caminó hasta donde estaba Alice, apoyada a su camioneta viendo la escena.

- Lo hiciste bien –felicitó Derek colocándose al lado de Alice.

- Gracias –dijo sin ánimo- tú también.

- Chicos –los llamo el Sheriff Stilinski caminando hacia ellos- necesito que vayan a la estación a declarar lo que vieron.

- Bien, lo vemos allá –le respondió Derek, abrió la puerta del conductor y subió. Alice hizo lo mismo y entro al auto.

- Disculpen la tardanza –dijo el Sheriff Stilinski llegando a la estación- pasen –abrió la puerta dejando que Alice pasara de primera, luego Derek y por último el sheriff- ¡Parrish!

- Señor –se presentó el chico rubio y ojos verdes.

- Atiende a la señorita, tómale la declaración sobre el accidente que acaba de ocurrir –ordenó el Sheriff- Derek, tú vienes conmigo.

- Mucho gusto, oficial Parrish –le extendió la mano a Alice.

- Alice Blackwood –le sonrió y respondió el gesto. Derek miró a ambos con molestia- tú eres bastante…

- ¿guapo? –terminó Parrish con una sonrisa.

- Iba a decir joven pero si, eres guapo –respondió sonriendo Alice. Derek iba a protestar pero Stilinski le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarlo y se lo llevó a su oficina. Giró el rostro para verlos, Parrish la guiaba hasta su escritorio.

Cuando salió de la oficina de Stilinski pensó que vería a Alice esperándolo pero no, aún estaba sentada hablando con Parrish. "Y… ¿tú y Hale son algo?" le escuchó preguntar a Parrish, "eh… no, no somos nada" sintió un golpe en el corazón con la respuesta de ella. "Entonces, ¿quisieras ir a cenar esta noche conmigo?" se hizo un silencio, por dentro deseaba que ella dijera que no, "claro, me encantaría" y con eso tuvo suficiente. Salió de la estación de policía, subió a su auto y se fue de ahí.

- ¡Derek! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –preguntó Scott viendo a Derek parado en la entrada de la clínica veterinaria con la cabeza gacha. Derek alzo la cabeza mostrando sus ojos brillando en color rojo- ¡cálmate!

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Deaton se presentó.

- No sé qué le ocurre a Derek –dijo Scott preocupado.

- Aquí no traerá problemas –dijo Deaton- Derek respira profundo –el joven hizo lo que se ordenó, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos eran normales- pasa –Deaton abrió la pequeña puerta de madera para que pasara a la sala de revisión.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó Scott poniendo una mano en el hombro de Derek.

- Si – le respondió apoyándose en una mesa y cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Pasó algo con Alice? –preguntó de repente Deaton captando la atención de Derek y Scott.

…

- Que raro –susurró Alice viendo que la camioneta de Derek ni él se encontraban fuera de la estación de policía. Cuando no lo vio adentro salió pero tampoco lo encontró.

- Alice, sigues aquí –se encontró con Parrish al voltear.

- Sí, Derek me iba a llevar pero parece que se fue –dijo Alice con algo de tristeza.

- Bien, entonces, yo te llevo –Parrish le tomó la mano y la guio a su auto.

- No tienes que hacerlo –comenzó Alice.

- Claro que tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar sola a una damisela en apuros –dijo Parrish sonriéndole y abriéndole la puerta del auto.

…

- ¡¿Qué Alice es que?! –exclamaron Scott y Derek al mismo tiempo.

- Alice es la pareja de Derek, o, para ser más específico –Deaton tomo aire y sonrió- Alice es el alma gemela de Derek.

- Esas son tonterías –dijo Derek.

- ¿Por qué crees que tu brazo se entumeció cuando a ella la mordieron? –dijo Deaton- Miriam, la abuela de Alice, y tu madre lo descubrieron cuando eran unos niños, justo antes de que se fueran del país.

- ¿Cómo es que yo no recuerdo haberla conocido o ella a mí? –cuestionó Derek aún incrédulo.

- Miriam le borro la memoria a Alice, todo recuerdo sobre tu familia o de ti, se lo quito –explicó Deaton- hizo lo mismo contigo, aunque Talia se opuso. Miriam igual lo hizo.

- Supongo que no tomó bien la noticia –comentó Scott.

- No, pero desde el más allá tendrá que acostumbrarse –dijo Deaton viéndolos.

Caída la noche Derek se encontraba en su loft pensando sobre lo que había hablado con Deaton. Desde el momento que vio a Alice quiso saber quién era ella, quería saber todo de ella, quería protegerla, y ahora se enteraba que ella era su pareja. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, hubiera hecho las cosas de forma distinta. Sonó su celular, revisó y vio un mensaje de Scott: _Lydia encontró un cadáver, vamos en camino_. Agarró su chaqueta y salió.

Sentada en un bonito restaurante, frente a ella estaba el comisario Parrish. Estaba pasando un excelente, el joven comisario en verdad era todo un caballero, un poco egocéntrico pero era tolerable. Pero, aun así algo se sentía mal, de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho. Se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, en el baño revisó si tenía alguna herida pero no había nada, _Derek_, sacudió la cabeza. Buscó su celular en el bolso y cuando revisó el aparato encontró quince (15) llamadas perdidas de Stiles.

Corrieron tras unas cajas para ocultarse. El cadáver había sido toda una trampa, quedaron encerrados en un edificio abandonado junto con el kanima. Ahora, Stiles y Lydia se encontraban paralizados, Scott herido y comenzando a curarse, Kira desarmada, y, Derek herido y todavía sin comenzar a curar. Mientras que los demás, Isaac, Ethan y Malia estaban desaparecidos. Durante la pelea con el kanima, no solo se habían lastimado entre si gracias al monstruo, sino que se habían separado, cada uno corriendo a lugares distintos, culpa de la falta de comunicación.

Por otro lado, Derek solo agradecía mentalmente que Alice no estuviera dentro de esta masacre. Le molestaba pensar que ella estaba junto con otro tipo cenando pero al menos estaba a salvo. Se escucharon unos pasos, los chicos se tensaron pensando que era alguna de las brujas. Scott, Kira y Derek se quedaron quietos, Kira se asomó levemente solo para ver de quién se trataba.

- Es Alice –les avisó Kira sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿¡Que!? –exclamó Derek, genial, justo en lo que estaba pensando. Kira la llamó y en unos segundos Alice estaba ahí con ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les cuestionó Alice con preocupación.

- Solo estamos pasando el tiempo –le respondió Stiles con sarcasmo paralizado desde el suelo.

- Muy gracioso, Stiles –dijo Alice mientras pellizcaba la mejilla del chico, sintió que era tomada por el brazo y la halaban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –demandó Derek.

- Derek –advirtió Scott.

- Yo… yo tenía quince (15) llamadas perdidas de Stiles y, no sé, solo tuve el presentimiento de que estabas… estaban aquí –explicó- ¿por qué no te estas curando? –le preguntó con preocupación, notó la gran herida en pecho y recordó el presentimiento que tuvo en el restaurant.

- Ya me curaré –respondió secamente Derek, sintió otra vez un sentimiento ajeno, esta vez de tristeza y molestia, Scott lo empujó levemente con el hombro. Suspiró, otra vez la estaba tratando mal- Alice –le llevó la mano hasta la herida, Alice se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a curarlo.

- Por favor, las escenas amorosas para después –dijo Stiles haciendo que todos, menos Derek, rieran levemente.

- Ammm –llamó Alice.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Derek llevando su mano a la mejilla de Alice. Ella levantó su mano para mostrarla, en el dorso de esta tenía unas gotas de una sustancia viscosa- veneno de kanima –logró agarrar a Alice antes de que cayera hacia atrás, todos miraron hacia arriba descubriendo al kanima en el techo.

Scott y Derek rugieron. Derek colocó a Alice al lado de Stiles y junto con Scott, fueron contra el kanima. El monstruo lanzó a ambos hombres lobo lejos, Kira trató de defenderse pero el kanima la golpeó. Luego, este fue volando hasta los tres paralizados, acercándose y alejándose de ellos. Lydia no lo soportó más y gritó, el kanima se alejó y comenzó a volar erráticamente, de la nada salieron Ethan, Malia e Isaac, comenzaron a atacar al kanima. Sin poder defenderse, el kanima cambio su forma por una sin alas para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad. Al poco tiempo Lydia, Stiles y Alice pudieron moverse, se levantaron, todos se reunieron para poder salir del edificio.

- Alice –llamó Derek al salir del edificio. Alice volteó y fue hacia él- sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…

- No te preocupes por eso, ya sé que ese beso no significo nada y… -Alice no pudo terminar, Derek la tomó por la cintura y la besó- voy a necesitar que te expliques –dijo después de que Derek libero sus labios.

- No aquí –dijo Derek viendo que unos metros más allá los adolescentes los observaban.

- ¿Qué tan difícil es? –le cuestionó Alice, al ver que no la miraba, le tomo el rostro con la mano e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- me gustas –le dijo de golpe dejándolo sin palabras.

- Tú también… me gustas –le dijo al oído y en un susurro Derek.

- ¡¿Si sabes que podemos escuchar fuerte y claro, Derek?! –gritó Isaac. Derek bajó la mirada hacia Alice, culpándola con la mirada.

- No me mires así –Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia el grupo de adolescentes.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, ahora, siguiente comentario:**

**directioner4ever: vas happening! esta suuuuuuuper ; tampoco tengo nada en contra de sterek pero hacia tiempo q estaba buscando una de Derek con otra persona y este fanfic esta buenísimo... le dio un beso ya van progresando! espero q actualices prono byeeeeeeee! 3**

**R: Gracias, gracias, jeje. Bueno, arriba le hice una pequeña publicidad a otro fic que yo sigo, así que hay otra opción. Me alegra que sigas el fic, ¡cuídate!**

**Nos leemos pronto, dejen sus comentarios abajo. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola, Hola!, aquí un nuevo capitulo. He seguido el traffic stats del fic y me ha sorprendido la cantidad de países que se han pasado a leer o simplemente a verlo. Quería agradecer a algunos de estas personas de estos diferentes países, son muchos así que mencionare a algunos pero no significa que no se los agradezca: Estados Unidos, España, México, Panamá, Costa Rica, Chile, Argentina, Francia, Brasil, Perú, Colombia y por último pero no menos importante Venezuela. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**¡Buena lectura!**

Capítulo 7: El Hades

Derek acababa de llegar al lugar designado para la sesión fotográfica donde Alice estaba trabajando como la fotógrafa principal. Observaba desde lejos como daba las órdenes y tomaba las fotos a las modelos. Llevaban dos semanas saliendo con tranquilidad, en esos días ni Aisa ni Ker ni el kanima habían hecho algún daño, ningún niño había desaparecido. Según Alice era posible que decidieran irse de Beacon Hills pero no estaba convencido de eso, estos días parecían la calma antes de la tormenta.

- Novio a la vista –Derek escuchó como el asistente le decía al oído a Alice, ésta giro para verlo y le sonrió.

- Ya estoy terminando –le oyó decir desde lejos, él solo asintió y siguió mirando. Las modelos eran hermosas pero Alice, para él, se llevaba el premio. Vio que Alice le hacia una seña para que se acercara y caminó hasta ella- Y bien, ¿A dónde vamos?

- Primero, a tu casa, para que te cambies. Después, al juego de Scott –informó Derek mientras veía a Alice guardar su cámara y le entregaba la memoria externa a su asistente.

- ¿Al de lacrosse? ¿en serio?, genial, nunca he ido a un juego de lacrosse –dijo emocionada Alice.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –le sonrió Derek, agarró el bolso de Alice y se lo colgó al hombro- ¿vamos?

- Claro –Alice le tomó la mano y con la otra se despidió de todos- por cierto, en la mañana leí en el periódico que ya encontraron el ultimo cuerpo, era un niño de cinco (5) años.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso, Aisa y Ker al parecer ya se fueron –dijo seriamente.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya había anochecido y las personas comenzaban a sentarse en las gradas. Desde las gradas Kira llamó a Alice, ésta la saludó con la mano luego agarró la mano de Derek y lo arrastró hasta donde las chicas estaban sentadas.

El juego comenzó, en el campo estaban Scott, Isaac, Ethan y Stiles. Lydia se sentía algo incomoda, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás o a los lados sin encontrar nada raro. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la miraba fijamente o tal vez no solo a ella, sino a todos sus amigos.

- ¡Vamos Stiles! ¡Tú puedes! –animaba Alice mientras tomaba algunas fotos con su cámara.

- ¿Por qué animas a Stiles? –cuestionó Derek algo molesto.

- Stiles es un poco lindo –le sonrió Alice notando que su novio estaba algo celoso.

- ¿Lindo? ¿Stiles? –vio a Alice con cara de que estaba loca- si Stiles es lindo, ¿yo que soy?

- Sexy, Derek, eres sexy. Ahora, termina con la tontería –respondió su novia sonriéndole, después se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Y ustedes corten con la cursilería o me harán vomitar –comentó Malia viendo a la pareja con asco.

- ¿Lydia te sientes bien? –preguntó Kira viendo a la chica.

- No, no, todo está bien –dijo Lydia con nerviosismo.

- Estás mintiendo –Derek dijo seriamente.

- ¡Ya! Les dije que estoy bien –habló con molestia Lydia viéndolos a todos.

Pasó un tiempo y el partido terminó con una victoria para los Ciclones de Beacon Hills. Bajaron a felicitar a los chicos, luego se movieron al estacionamiento para esperarlos. Estaban hablando de salir a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche. Lydia aún seguía mirando por detrás de su hombro, algo le decía que eran observados. Alice estaba junto a Derek, hablando con Lydia y Kira, cuando siento que le respiraban en el oído, su cuerpo se tensó, Derek volteó a verla al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba, ella volteó su rostro para ver quién estaba detrás de ella pero no había nadie, solo había gente caminando hasta sus autos. Sintió una mano en su cintura, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Derek.

- ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó al oído. Alice solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, ¿Dónde es la fiesta? –preguntó Stiles llegando.

- Vamos a patinar –anunció Kira.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos o esperamos a que salga el sol? –dijo Lydia para luego irse a su auto.

Los demás la imitaron y subieron a sus respectivos autos. _¿Tú también lo sentiste?_ Decía el mensaje que Lydia le había mandado a Alice a su celular, a lo que ésta respondió con un simple _sí_. Al llegar a la pista de patinaje en hielo notaron que el lugar estaba inusualmente vacío, en el lugar solo estaban unos cuantos trabajadores y un grupo de personas que ya se alistaban para irse.

- Al menos tendremos privacidad –dijo Stiles, todos voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco.

- Alguien, además de mí, cree que es muy raro que este lugar este solo –comentó Ethan con arrogancia.

- Yo –habló Derek- deberíamos irnos.

- Yo creo que se preocupan demasiado –dijo Isaac- ya estamos aquí, pasemos un buen rato –caminó hasta la gradas seguido por Lydia.

- Aun no muy seguros fueron hasta las gradas a cambiarse los zapatos, después los adolescentes se dirigieron a la pista de hielo.

- ¿No vas a patinar? –pregunto Alice frente a Derek.

- Si quieres ir, ve, yo te veo –dijo Derek.

- Lobo amargado –le dijo cerca del rostro- ven –lo tomo de la mano y se alejaron de la pista hasta una máquina de fotos instantáneas.

- ¿En serio? –Derek la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Vamos, no me hagas poner rogar –Alice le sonreía.

- Tendrás que rogar –Derek se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con superioridad. Alice suspiró con fastidio, caminó hasta él, se colocó de pintillas, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en los labios- tú ganas –entró a la maquina con Alice detrás de él.

- Eres enorme –rio Alice al entrar, se sentó en las piernas de Derek, él la abrazó por la cintura y ella por el cuello a él- no hagas trampa.

Derek sabía a lo que ella se refería, podía controlar el brillo en las fotos y sabía que ella estaba consciente de eso. Se tomaron varias fotos hasta que la cabina se convirtió en un escondite para besarse. De repente ambos sintieron un aire frío recorrerles la espalda, se separaron por un momento. Se vieron a los ojos para saber si el otro había sentido lo mismo, Derek retiró sus brazos y Alice salió de la cabina, detrás de ella estaba Derek. Él le tomó la mano y fueron a la pista.

El camino hasta la pista de patinaje se sintió como si caminaran varios kilómetros, todo el ambiente en el local estaba pesado, frío y desolado. Al llegar a la pista vieron que los chicos estaban sentados en las gradas, ya se habían cambiado los zapatos.

- ¿Ustedes también lo sintieron? –preguntó Scott levantándose del asiento.

- Sí –respondió Derek.

- No me gusta esto, es como… es como… -Lydia tenía los ojos abiertos y temblaba aun con el suéter puesto.

- Como si el mal estuviera presente –dijo Alice, respiraba pesadamente, se abrazó a si misma tratando de buscar calor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Lydia con miedo.

- Lydia, las banshees son hadas, que presientan la muerte no quiere decir que sean malas, y, yo soy una bruja blanca. Somos sensibles a la oscuridad –explicó rápidamente Alice- los hombres lobo, en cambio, solo sientes el cambio físico.

- No puede ser solo maldad, alguien está aquí, ¿cierto? –dijo Scott mirando a Lydia y a Alice.

- No sé… no sé… -repitió con miedo Lydia.

Se apagaron las luces dejándolos a oscuras. Scott les ordenó mantenerse juntos, los que estaban cerca se tomaron las manos, Derek acercó a Alice y la abrazó por la espalda. De repente, desde la oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer varios pares de ojos rojos que los miraban a todos fijamente. Al verlos Scott, Derek, Ethan, Isaac y Malia hicieron brillar sus ojos, dos pares de rojo, uno en amarillo y otros dos en azul.

- ¿Son alfas? –preguntó Malia viendo a ambos lados, notando que estaban rodeados.

- No, miren sus ojos, a nosotros solo nos cambia el iris, ellos tienen el iris y la pupila de rojo -dijo Scott.

- Son hechiceros –habló de repente Alice viendo a todos lados- todos son hechiceros oscuros –llevó sus manos a las de Derek y colocó las manos de él de forma que si llegaba a sacar sus garras la hirieran a ella.

- ¡Alice! –la reprendió Derek tratando de acomodar sus manos, sin éxito.

- No hagan nada estúpido –dijo Alice resaltando cada palabra.

- Tendrás que ser más específica, porque hemos hecho muchas cosas estúpidas –dijo Stiles.

- ¡Ethan guarda las garras! –le ordenó Alice a Ethan.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –cuestionó con sorpresa.

- Me lo acabas de decir –le respondió con molestia.

- Alice, ¿acaso nos van a matar? –preguntó con algo de miedo Lydia.

- No… todavía –habló una voz- pero si yo fuera ustedes, haría lo que dice mi hija.

- ¿Hades? –dijo en un suspiro Alice.

Algunas luces se encendieron, el lugar estaba en casi penumbra. Al pie de las gradas estaba un hombre, vestido de negro de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, como los de Alice. En su lado izquierdo estaba Aisa y al lado de ésta estaba Ker, a ambas le brillaban los ojos como a los demás. Derek soltó a Alice y la colocó detrás de él para protegerla, mientras los otros tres lobos y la coyote hacían lo mismo, se colocaron frente a Lydia, Kira y Stiles.

- No pudieron con nosotros y ahora trajeron refuerzos. Les aseguro que no va a servir, porque les vamos a patear el trasero –dijo Stiles.

- No me gustan los habladores –dijo Aisa.

- A mí tampoco, tal vez debería hacerlo callar –Hades hizo una seña y de inmediato tras Lydia, Kira y Stiles aparecieron tres hechiceros y colocaron dagas en sus cuellos. Scott, Isaac, Ethan y Malia hicieron aparecer sus colmillos y garras- ¡Cuidado! –advirtió- con un movimiento, mis servidores les cortaran el cuello a sus amigos.

- ¡Suéltalos, Hades! –gritó Alice tratando de liberarse de Derek-

- Nunca pensé que encontraría a mi hija oculta tras un hombre lobo. ¿Acaso tu abuela no te dijo que no se confía en lobos, mucho menos en zorros? –dijo Hades subiendo unos escalones hacia ellos- aunque… yo te he visto en otro lado... –vio a Derek se arriba abajo- ya sé, Talia Hale.

- ¿Conoció a mi madre? –preguntó intrigado Derek.

- Si, a ella y a su hija… Laura. Ambas fueron mujeres muy valientes –Hades sonrió- es Derek, ¿no? –Derek asintió- si… te pareces mucho a ella. Cuando Aisa y Ker me dijeron que mi hija estaba pasando su tiempo con un lobo, no imaginé que eras tú –rió levemente- ya veo que a mi suegra no le salieron bien sus planes.

- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Alice viéndolo a los ojos.

- En su momento lo sabrás, ¿no, Derek? –Hades vio a Derek. Este lo miró y recordó lo que le dijo Deaton.

- ¿Qué haces en Beacon Hills, Hades?, porque dudo que sea una visita social –dijo Alice seria.

- Oh, deja de llamarme por mi nombre, mejor dime papá –dijo con inocencia Hades. Alice solo volteó el rostro con una mueca- es cierto, no vine a hacer visita social. Debido a que dos de mis ayudantes no pudieron hacer su tarea de adueñarse de esta ciudad, he tenido que venir yo a hacer su trabajo.

- Todo esto es por el nemeton –habló Scott llamando la atención de Hades.

- Así es. Esta cuidad está llena de poder. Por cierto, ya he castigado estas dos –dijo viendo a Alice mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Aisa y Ker- me enteré de lo que trataron de hacerte, dos veces.

- Yo no te lo pedí –le sostuvo la mirada.

- Me estoy hartando de tu malcriadez, ¡soy tu padre y me debes respeto! –gritó haciendo ver sus ojos como los de un reptil.

- ¡Yo no te debo nada! –le gritó con molestia y sus ojos brillaron en rojo. Volteó el rostro y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

- Yo podría enseñarte a controlar tu magia negra –le sonrió.

- No quiero, no quiero aprender a usarla –dijo Alice con terquedad- solo quiero sueltes a mi amigos y te largues de aquí.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Y si lo hiciera, tú vendrías conmigo –alegó Hades.

- Alice no se va de aquí –habló Derek de forma protectora.

- Tan valiente y protector como tu hermana –comenzó a hablar Hades- ¿quieres saber cómo lo sé?, porque tu hermana traro de proteger a tu madre una vez que fui a visitarla.

- ¿¡Maltrató a Laura!? –los ojos de Derek brillaron en rojo por el enojo.

- Derek no lo escuches –aconsejó Scott.

- Trató de ayudar a su madre cuando ella no pudo contra mí –explicó de forma maliciosa- tuve que electrocutarla para mantenerla tranquila.

Y ese fue el punto de quiebre. Derek rugió y se abalanzó sobre Hades. Los hechiceros quedaron sorprendidos por la audacia, Kira aprovecho el momento y se liberó, mientras que Scott, Isaac, Ethan y Malia iban por los que tenían sometidos a Lydia y Stiles. Lanzaron a los tres hacia el final de las gradas donde estaban Aisa y Ker. Cuando los cuatro tocaron el suelo estas se prepararon para atacarlos junto con los demás hechiceros pero un grito los sorprendió. Al final de estaban Hades y Alice, el primer tomando por el brazo a la chica, y, Derek era sometido por dos hechiceros.

- ¡Júzguenlo! –gritó Hades y los dos hechiceros desaparecieron junto con Derek.

- ¡No! ¡por favor, piedad! –decía Alice.

- ¿Qué me ven? –les preguntó Hades a todos, vio a Aisa y Ker- mátenlos –ordenó. Ambas solo sonrieron y asintieron, comenzaron a atacar a los jóvenes.

- No, por favor –Alice comenzó a llorar, estaban sintiendo un gran dolor en el cuerpo, como si fuera golpeada y cortada.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el libro? –le dijo al oído Hades.

- No –respondió rápidamente.

- Yo creo que sí y si no lo sabes tú, lo sabrá Derek –pensó Hades.

- Por favor, papá, me duele –lloró Alice viéndolo a los ojos- me estás matando.

- ¡Basta! –gritó Hades, al instante todos los hechiceros y las dos brujas se detuvieron- ¡tráiganlo! –ordenó con vos severa. Frente a ellos aparecieron los dos hechiceros con Derek, lo soltaron y este inmediatamente cayó al suelo inconsciente y bañado en sangre. Alice corrió hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado- nos vamos.

- Pero señor… -comenzó Aisa.

- ¡Dije: nos vamos! –ordenó severamente Hades y con eso, desapareció y con él, los demás.

Por un momento se quedaron observando a su alrededor para verificar si de verdad se habían ido. Scott, Isaac, Malia, Ethan y Kira comenzaron a curarse lentamente, y, Lydia y Stiles salieron de su escondite. Decidieron llevar a Derek al loft, en el camino llamaron a Deaton. Cuando llegaron, los chicos le quitaron la ropa a Derek y lo dejaron en la cama, enseguida llegó Deaton y comenzó a curar las heridas mientras Alice curaba aquellas heridas profundas que atentaban contra la vida de Derek. Después de un rato los chicos se fueron y Peter apareció, se quedó un rato en el loft, esperando a que despertara. Eventualmente ambos, Deaton y Peter se fueron dejando a Alice sola.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó su alrededor. Se encontró en el loft, todo estaba oscuro. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, miró hacia la ventana y encontró a Alice viendo hacia afuera en la venta.

- Alice –la llamó Derek. Ella fue rápidamente hacia él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupada.

- Como si un autobús me hubiese atropellado –le sonrió.

- No te estas curando tan rápido como deberías –dijo Alice al revisar las heridas.

- Para mañana estaré bien, no es tan grave –comentó Derek.

- Eso es porque curé las heridas más graves –avisó Alice algo molesta- te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido. Perdón, Derek, sé que no es un bien momento para regañarte pero lo que hiciste fue estúpido. Sé que él atacó a tu madre y a tu hermana pero ya pasó, matándolo no las vas a recuperar ni cambiará lo que ocurrió… -dejo de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Derek y sus garras en su antebrazo sujetándola fuertemente, y sus ojos brillando en rojo.

- Cierra la boca –dijo Derek lentamente con voz amenazadora. Alice arrancó la mano de Derek y se levantó.

- Voy a tomar una de tus camisas prestadas –avisó Alice y se alejó.

La escuchó alejarse y luego como se abría la puerta del armario. Suspiró, tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco, pero ella lo había enojado. Vio que ella caminaba al sofá con una camisa en su mano, una verde, genial. Lo que le siguió lo sorprendió, Alice estaba frente al sofá, le estaba dando la espalda así que posiblemente no sabía que él la estaba observando. Ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero los tacones, luego la blusa violeta y por último el blue jean, Derek no sabía que hacer pero agradecía no poder moverse, porque si fuera lo contrario, ya hubiera atacado, pero no podía, Alice le había dejado claro que no habría contacto sexual entre ellos.

Vio que se colocaba la camisa, aun dándole la espalda y se acostó en el sofá de lado, de espalda a él. Derek suspiró con frustración, tal vez se había sobrepasado, el comentario de ella lo había enojado, _fallas en ser delicado con los sentimientos de los demás_, recordó lo que le había dicho Alice en su primera cita. Volvió a suspirar.

- Alice –la llamó Derek.

- ¿Qué? –habló Alice con algo de molestia en su voz. Derek hizo una mueca, ella estaba enojada.

- No tienes que dormir en el sofá, hay espacio en la cama –se hizo un silencio tenso, lo estaba pensando.

- Estoy bien –dijo por fin con el mismo tono.

- Alice, ven –pidió Derek- por favor –escuchó a Alice suspirar con molestia y la vio levantarse del sofá e ir hacia la cama, se acostó a su lado, esta vez de lado viéndolo a él. Alice lo vio, algo había cambiado, Derek no se veía tan herido como lo estaba minutos atrás, se acercó a él.

- Te estás curando… -dijo Alice un poco sorprendida.

- Te dije tomaría tiempo –dijo sin darle importancia.

- No, Derek, te curaste demasiado rápido –sin querer volteó a un lado y se dio cuenta que había una vista perfecta hacia el sofá, luego lo vio a él- ¿hay alguna posibilidad que alguna hormona, como la testosterona, ayude en el proceso de curación?

- Posiblemente, ¿por qué? –Derek estaba intrigado y más cuando Alice se sentó sobre él con sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de él- ¿¡Qué haces!?

- Probar una hipótesis –dijo antes de besarlo con pasión. Derek puso sus manos en la cadera de ella y le respondió el beso. Cuando tuvo fuerza Derek cambió los lugares, ahora ella estaba debajo y él tenía todo el control.

- Derek –llamó Alice para tratar de detenerlo- ¡Derek!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sobre los labios de Alice.

- Basta –le tomó el rostro con las mano para alejarlo- mírate –le ordenó. Derek se levantó un poco y vio que todas las heridas que tenía se habían curado, prácticamente desaparecido- Derek –lo volvió a llamar Alice, él la miró, ella se sentó para poder verlo a la cara- prométeme algo.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó imaginando que iba a decir, que eso no volviera a pasar, aunque fuera para curarlo.

- No vuelvas a enfrentarte a Hades –dijo firmemente, haciendo que Derek se sorprendiera un poco- no quiero que te hieran de nuevo de esa forma, él pudo haberte matado…

- No lo hizo –puntualizó.

- Porque yo le rogué –le tomó el rostro de nuevo- no lo hagas de nuevo, no lo ataques.

- Alice, si Hades te amenaza o a Scott o a cualquiera de los chicos, yo lo atacaré –se dio a entender Derek, se acostó al lado de Alice e hizo que ella se acostara a su lado y la abrazó.

- Hades no da segundas oportunidades, la próxima vez no le va a importar lo mucho que ruegue, él… -comenzó Alice con voz preocupada.

- Entonces, hagamos valer mi segunda oportunidad –dijo Derek sonriéndole a Alice y le beso la frente- duerme bien –cerro los ojos.

- Buenas noches –dijo Alice poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Derek y cayendo dormida.

**Gracias, por haber leído. ¡Dejen sus comentarios abajo!, ya saben, los responderé con gusto. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas, buenas. Espero estén bien, aquí estoy devuelta con un nuevo capitulo. ¿En el anterior capítulo dije quién interpretaría a Hades? Creo que no... En fin, aquí se los pongo...**

**Clive Owen como Hades. **

**Ahora, ¡nuevo review!...**

**directioner4ever: Me encantaaaaaaa... se puso celoso de Stiles. Alice tiene razón Stiles es lindoooo! espero q actualices pronto byeee :-P**

**R: Holis, muchas gracias, me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic. Yo creo que todos deberían estar preocupados, Stiles es demasiado lindo y podría tener a cualquier chica. Seguiré actualizando aunque estamos cerca del final... ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Chaito!**

**¡Disfruten del capítulo y buena lectura!**

Capítulo 8: La Dalia Negra

- Bien, estuve investigando un poco junto con Deaton para saber un poco más sobre Aisa, Ker y este Hades –informó Stiles a Scott. Ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó Scott intrigado.

- Según Deaton, el nombre de un brujo o bruja dice mucho sobre este –comenzó a explicar Stiles- ahora, lo perturbador de todo esto es que Aisa es una forma de llamar a Átropos, ella era una de las Moiras.

- ¿Moiras? ¿Acaso no son…? –estaba comenzando a asustarse.

- Si tu lindo cerebro está pensando en estas tres ancianas de la película Hércules, la de Disney, que usan un hilo y una tijera para decidir cuándo va a morir alguien. Estas en lo correcto –dijo Stiles rápidamente- de hecho, Átropos es la que maneja las tijeras, la que decide cómo va morir la persona y era ella la que cortaba el hilo.

- Por eso Aisa es la que da las ordenes –dedujo Scott.

- Exacto –Stiles siguió- pero aquí es donde la cosa se pone peor, más perturbarte, horrible, ¡tan escalofriante como ver que una bomba atómica va cayendo en picada hacia donde estas y no puedes salir corriendo!

- Stiles, ya entendí, es malo –dijo Scott tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Malo? Esto va más allá de malo –comentó Stiles aun un poco asustado- Ker es la diosa de la muerte violenta. ¡Literalmente, ella llegaba a donde estaba un hombre herido y clavaba sus garras para matarlo, y en el proceso enviaba su alma al infierno! ¡Sin mencionar que bebía la sangre de su víctima!

- Está bien, esto es muy malo. ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentemos a dos (2) brujas con semejantes nombres? –preguntó Scott.

- Pero es que eso no es todo. Falta Hades y como todos sabemos, él es el dios griego del inframundo –explicó Stiles- y aquí viene algo importante, hades significa "el invisible" y justo ese es su don.

- ¿Don? ¿Cómo el de Alice es la sanación? –cuestionó Scott.

- Si, Hades, el padre de Alice, puede hacerse invisible, transportarse de un lado a otro, convertirse en polvo si es necesario y ese es el problema, él ahora mismo podría estar aquí o vigilando a alguno de nosotros –previno Stiles.

- Ya no estamos seguros –dijo Scott- tenemos que decirle esto a los demás, avisarles que no hablen de algún plan.

- Si y lo antes posible –aseguró Stiles. Ambos se levantaron para buscar a sus amigos.

Entró al baño, Derek se estaba preparando para darse una ducha bien merecida. Después de hacer sus ejercicios diarios, necesita relajar sus músculos. Minutos atrás Alice se había ido a su casa, otra vez había pasado la noche en su loft pero ella aun no tenía ropa guardada en su ahí, así que en la mañana ella debía irse para poder prepararse para su trabajo. Escuchó que la puerta del loft se abría y luego cerraba, _tal vez es Peter_, pensó y siguió en lo suyo pero luego fue la puerta del baño la que se abrió y olor a dalias lo embriagó, _Alice_, ella siempre olía a esa flor.

- ¿Alice? ¿Se te quedó algo? –preguntó desde la ducha Derek. En unos segundos ella estaba dentro de la ducha, con él.

- Sí. Tú –dijo, pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello de Derek y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo. Su autocontrol salió por la ventana y la besó con pasión acorralándola contra la pared.

Condujo hacia el loft de Derek, ya había terminado de trabajar y en vez de ir a su departamento decidió ir a visitarlo y ver como se encontraba, y, solo por si acaso, llevaba un cambio de ropa en su bolso, e esta forma no tendría que ir a su casa a cambiarse el día siguiente. Estacionó el auto y se encaminó hacia el loft, cuando llegó a la puerta sintió un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que adentró había pasado algo malo.

Con un movimiento de la mano abrió la puerta y caminó con sigilo, cuando llegó a unos metros de cama se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de callarse pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Sobre la cama estaba Derek y a su lado estaba una mujer rubia, la cual reconoció, era Aisa. Vio que la mujer se movía y volteaba a verla, Aisa le sonrió con maldad. Derek comenzó a moverse y luego la vio parada frente a él, se sorprendió, giro su rostro para ver quien estaba a su lado y encontró a Aisa.

- Alice… -dijo Derek, buscó su ropa y se la colocó lo más rápido posible. Alice ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando la tomó por el brazo.

- ¡No me toques! –gritó al soltar su brazo y alejarse dos pasos de él.

- ¡Derek! –llamó Scott desde la puerta, a su lado estaban Stiles e Isaac.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con cautela Isaac.

- Oh… pasó mucho, créeme –dijo Aisa, estaba vestida y parada frente a todos.

- ¿Por qué ella está en tu loft?- preguntó Stiles a Derek. El clima afuera se estaba volviendo oscuro.

- Te sorprendería saber por qué –dijo Alice con molestia y tristeza.

- Déjame explicarte –trato de hablar Derek.

- Yo creo que le quedó bastante claro lo que pasó entre nosotros –habló Aisa.

- ¿Nosotros? –Scott vio a Derek buscando una respuesta.

- ¡Tú cállate! –le gritó Alice a Aisa, en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

- ¿Si no quiero qué? ¿pelearás conmigo? –retó Aisa con una sonrisa malvada, Alice caminó hacia ella colocándose frente a ella.

- Yo no tengo por qué pelear contigo, menos por un hombre –respondió Alice cruzándose de brazos.

- Me parece bien, pero que tú no quieras pelear, no significa que yo tampoco lo quiera. De hecho, quiero torturarte –los ojos de Aisa se tornaron rojo y agarró a Alice por el cuello. Derek rugió mostrando sus colmillos y sacó sus garras, Scott e Isaac lo imitaron- ¡Ker! –llamó y esta apareció de inmediato atacando a Isaac por la espalda.

- Debe ser mi día de suerte, dos cachorros alfa frente a mí –dijo Ker, en su mano izquierda sostenía un cuchillo.

Stiles se alejó de la pelea y vio como los lobos peleaban contra Ker, Derek tomó el brazo de Ker antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo. Ella hizo aparecer otro cuchillo en su mano derecha para herirlo pero también fue sujetada por Scott. Un quejido les llamó la atención, voltearon a ver dónde antes estaban Aisa y Alice, ambas estaban en el piso. Aisa se sostenía el cuello mientras tosía y se alejaba de Alice, esta levantó la cabeza y quitó el cabello de su rostro haciendo ver sus ojos rojos.

- Oh mierda –dijo Stiles viendo toda la escena.

La chica se levantó y se arregló la ropa y el cabello. La mirada de Alice había cambiado, ahora era fría y calculadora. Ker soltó sus cuchillos y se liberó de los dos lobos.

- Dalia… -dijo con miedo Ker. Se escuchó otro trueno y la lluvia azotó la ventana del loft.

- Aisa… te has portado muy mal –dijo Alice/Dalia viéndola amenazadoramente- debería matarte por hacerle daño a mi Alice. Ker corrió hacia ella con cuchillo en mano pero Alice/Dalia la tomó por el cuello.

- Oh, querida Ker, hacia mucho que no te veía, estas muy joven, ¿Tú y Aisa aún siguen alimentándose de almas? –se rió- eso es algo muy antiguo como para practicarlo en esa era.

- Mira quien habla –respondió Ker.

- ¡Cállate, Ker! –ordenó Aisa con desespero.

- … eres solo una cobarde, escondiéndote todos estos años en el cuerpo de una novata, una brujita que no puede controlar sus propios poderes –dijo Ker.

- Sabes, Ker, nunca me caíste bien –comenzó Alice/Dalia, apretó más el cuello de Ker- y ya que el elemento principal de Alice es el agua, creo que es lo que debo usar para acabar contigo. Sabes –Ker comenzó a toser como si se ahogara- en la india el agua es representada por algo que a ti te gusta mucho –Ker comenzó a llorar sangre y por su boca también salía esta- … la sangre –soltó a la mujer y esta cayó al suelo muerta.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Scott con algo de miedo.

- Dalia –habló una voz desde las escaleras.

- ¡Hades! –dijo Dalia con voz alegre- cuanto tiempo sin verte. La última vez que te vi… fue el día anterior a que tu suegra me asesinara. Tal vez… debería llamarte… ¿papá?

- Mi hija es Alice, no tú, Dalia –dijo Hades mientras bajaba las escaleras y pasaba entre Derek y Scott, que estaban sin palabras con todo lo que pasaba- ya es hora de irnos –le extendió la mano y ella la tomó.

- ¡Alice! –Derek se acercó para evitar que se fuera con Hades.

- Alice está en un lugar mejor y tú –Dalia lo apuntó con el dedo- contribuiste a eso, así que no te quejes –volteó a ver a Aisa, que estaba al lado del cadáver de Ker- alégrate Aisa, tienes nueva jefa –desapareció con Hades y Aisa la siguió después.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Isaac todavía sorprendido.

- Tenemos que ir con Deaton, ya –dijo Derek.

En la veterinaria tuvieron que esperar un poco, Deaton aún tenía un cliente, cuando este salió cambiaron el cartel a cerrado y luego entraron a la sala donde atendía a las mascotas. Deaton escuchó con cuidado todo lo que había pasado y respiró profundo cuando escuchó el nombre de la nueva bruja que había tomado el cuerpo de Alice.

- Lo que me cuentan es muy malo –comenzó Deaton- Dalia es una bruja muy antigua, nadie sabe cómo logró sobrevivir por tantos años.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó Stiles.

- Nació en el siglo XVIII (18) –respondió tranquilamente.

- Tiene más de doscientos (200) años –exclamó Derek y suspiró- ella dijo que la abuela de Alice la asesino.

- No solo Miriam, los brujos más fuertes de las familias que existían en Beacon Hills lograron asesinarla. Dalia era un peligro para la sociedad, lo sigue siendo, y, la razón de que se estuviera escondiendo en el cuerpo de Alice, es porque cuando Dalia murió en el mismo segundo que Alice respiró por primera vez –explicó Deaton- Dalia se convirtió en su guardián. Ofelia, la madre de Alice, sentía pánico de entrar en la habitación de su hija cuando era una recién nacida, porque Dalia siempre estaba ahí, al lado de la cuna.

- La cuidaba –dijo Stiles en un susurró.

Si, por alguna razón, Dalia sentía cariño por Alice –recordó- casi como…

- ¿Cómo que…? –cuestionó Scott.

- Como una hija –concluyó Deaton.

- ¿Cómo traemos a Alice de vuelta? –preguntó Derek. Estaba preocupado por ella, la había herido gravemente y quería reponerlo.

- Si Alice la dejó entrar, es ella la que debe separarse de Dalia –comentó Deaton- convénzanla de volver.

- Entonces estamos perdidos –dijo Stiles. Scott, Deaton y Derek lo miraron.

- Yo estoy con Stiles –comentó Isaac- y no me miren como si no lo supieran –se lo dijo a Scott y Derek.

- La razón por la que todo esto pasó fue porque el lobo feroz intimó con la bruja malvada del oeste –regañó Stiles.

- Si es así –comenzó Deaton- Derek necesitas arreglar las cosas con Alice, antes que ella decida no volver.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Isaac.

- Hasta la próxima luna llena –respondió Deaton volteándose buscando algo.

- ¡Eso es mañana! –exclamó Derek.

- Entonces, tendrán que apurarse –reflexionó yendo hacia ellos y coloco un frasco en la mesa- y usen esto.

- ¿Sal? –cuestionó Scott con cara de no entender.

Llegó al apartamento y fue directo a su oficina. Desde la muerte de su hija, Allison, no le gustaba mucho estar ahí, el lugar se sentía solo y vacío. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y cerró los ojos para relajarse, pocos segundos después los abrió de golpe. Sobre la mesa había una flor, una dalia, para ser exactos y de negro. Tomó la flor entre sus manos, eso era claramente una amenaza. Se levantó, buscó su arma y salió de la oficina rumbo a la calle.

Scott, Derek, Lydia y Stiles llegaron al edificio donde vivía Alice. Subieron rápidamente, salieron del ascensor corriendo pero pararon en un momento cuando se encontraron con la señora Olga. La anciana saludó con calidez a Derek y a los tres adolescentes, _ella está adentro_, les dijo la señora Olga y se despidió. Cuando Derek vio que la señora ya había entrado a su apartamento, agarró de la parte de arriba del marco de la puerta una copia de la llave de la entrada y abrió. Entraron y quedaron sorprendidos con la escena frente a ellos.

Chris Argent estaba frente a ellos junto con Dalia. Él estaba detrás de ella apuntándola a la cabeza con un arma, mientras, Dalia estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces prendidas, Derek dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

- Chris, baja el arma –dijo con cautela Derek.

- No, ella es una amenaza, ¿saben cuántas personas ha matado? –dijo Chris con seriedad- ella ya no es tu novia, Derek.

- Ella no va a morir hoy –susurró Lydia mientras veía a otro lado escuchando voces.

- Es cierto –dijo Dalia apuntando a Lydia.

- ¿Quieres apostar? –Chris preparándose para disparar.

- Yo creo que ellos tienen una mejor idea que apuntarme con un arma –Dalia giró a ver a Chris.

- ¿Es cierto? –cuestionó Chris viéndolos.

- Tenemos esto –habló Stiles mostrando el frasco de sal.

- Por si no lo notaron, estoy bañada en sal –comentó Dalia con algo de molestia.

- Por si no lo notaste, tu boca está hablando –le respondió Lydia.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? –exigió saber Chris.

- Traer de vuelta a Alice –respondió Scott.

Colocaron una silla al lado de Dalia y ahí se sentó Scott. Ella lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió, Scott la saludó devuelta con la mano. Derek se colocó detrás de Dalia y Scott, sacó sus garras y las ubicó tras los cuellos de ambos. Aspiró profundamente y empujó sus garras dentro de los cuellos de ambos.

- ¿Creen que funcione? –preguntó Lydia preocupada.

- Esperemos que si –respondió Stiles.

**Hasta aquí pero continuará pronto. Por fa, dejen sus comentarios/reviews abajo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Volví con un nuevo capítulo y déjenme decirles que este es mi favorito, aunque de alguna forma me rompió el corazón. No los interrumpo más.**

**Disfruten el capítulo y buena lectura.**

Capítulo 9: En tu mente

Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en el medio de un bosque. Derek y Scott estaban en atados a un árbol bastante grueso, la soga pasaba por sobre sus brazos y su pecho, a sus pies habían troncos secos. De la nada un olor a quemado llamó su atención, comenzaron a forcejear para escapar, la soga estaba muy apretada. El fuego comenzó a crecer y se acercaba con gran velocidad, ambos rugieron, rompieron la soga que los mantenía contra el árbol. Se alejaron del árbol jadeando, tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido por el humo de la fogata, voltearon a ver qué tan crecido estaba el fuego y descubrieron que no había fuego, tampoco ramas secas. El fuego nunca había existido.

- Vámonos de aquí –dijo Derek. Él y Scott se alejaron, comenzando a correr por el bosque.

Caminaba por la orilla, sentía las pequeñas piedras negras bajo sus pies descalzos. El agua del mar era fría pero a la vez energética, se sentía en paz en ese lugar. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse mal, estaba huyendo de sus problemas, de Derek. Una pequeña ola azotó sus pies. Llevó sus manos a la falda del vestido blanco que llevaba y lo acomodó un poco.

- El mar de tus pensamientos es enorme, Alice –escuchó detrás de ella, se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, muy parecida a ella y vestida con el mismo vestido largo pero de color negro.

- Dalia… -la saludó levemente Alice.

- Piensas mucho y haces poco –dijo Dalia, comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hago? –preguntó volteando a verla.

- Piensa menos –aconsejó Dalia. Alice se detuvo y Dalia siguió caminando hasta desaparecer.

- Pero… ¡¿Qué hago!? –exclamó Alice- … ¿qué hago? –dijo casi sin vos viendo a su alrededor, viendo a la nada.

Se detuvieron al ver que ya no se encontraban en el bosque. Estaban en una ciudad con calles empedradas, al parecer una ciudad europea. Siguieron corriendo tratando de ir a algún lugar. De pronto llegaron a una especie de plaza con una fuente adornándola, la Fontana di Trevi. El agua era cristalina y re color celeste, se quedaron admirando la fuente por un momento hasta que decidieron seguir. Tomaron una de las tres vías pero rápidamente se encontraron en el mismo lugar. Intentaron una, dos y tres veces más pero siempre llegaban al mismo lugar.

- Esto es inútil, siempre volvemos aquí –dijo Scott cansando de correr.

- Necesitamos otra perspectiva –sugirió Derek señalando el edificio tal la fuente. Ambos subieron al techo y vieron todo el panorama.

- ¡Es un maldito laberinto! –se horrorizó Scott cuando vio el panorama.

- De alguna forma tenemos que salir de aquí –pensó Derek.

- ¿Cómo? –Scott caminó por el techo, de repente el suelo bajo él se quebró y cayó al vacío.

- ¡Scott! –Derek corrió hacia él pero cuando llegó al sitio el hoyo ya no estaba.

Se encontró en un pasillo iluminado, era largo con puertas a cada lado, todas cerradas. Caminó por el pasillo con cautela, vio una de las puertas abiertas y fue hacia ella. Frente a la puerta pudo ver en su interior una habitación, en la cama de la habitación había dos (2) personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos se besaban. El hombre fue hacia el cuello de la mujer y en ese momento pudo ver el rostro de Alice. Se llenó de ira al ver la escena, llevo sus manos al marco de la puerta mientras sacaba sus garras. De sorpresa sintió una mano en su cuello, fue lanzado contra la pared detrás de él y la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Por qué te molestas, lobito? –frente a él estaba una mujer de vestido negro, la miró son reconocerla- ¿no sabes quién soy?, soy Dalia.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? –preguntó Derek con voz gruesa.

- Tenías alguna idea que traicionar la confianza de una bruja es algo muy malo –se arrodillo a su lado y sostuvo su cuello fuertemente- más si es un con la que tienes una relación. Claro, Alice no te mataría aunque su vida dependiera de eso, pero, yo puedo hacer que ella te odie tanto que no quiera verte nunca más en su vida.

Dalia giró su rostro hacia la puerta a su lado, levantó a Derek como se éste pesara igual que una pluma y lo lanzó adentro, luego caminó dentro de la puerta y esta se cerró tras de ella.

Cayó sobre una silla, en realidad, un pupitre. Estaba en uno de los salones de su escuela. De repente escuchó un fuerte sonido, era el ruido de un celular, uno que ya conocía. Miró afuera de la ventana y ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar donde la vio por primera vez, vio que uno de los profesores la buscaba y como lo hizo aquella vez, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y apareció ella, Allison Argent. La presentaron y ella caminó a su lado, se repetía lo mismo de meses atrás, se volteó y le prestó un bolígrafo, y volvió a ver esa sonrisa que lo cautivo la primera vez.

Golpeó la pared y cayó al suelo, se levantó y vio a todos lados. Estaba en la Secundaria Beacon Hills, era de noche. Caminó por los pasillos, unos ruidos llamaron su atención y trotó hacia ellos. De repente escuchó los pasos tras él y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, hacia él venía corriendo una chica de cabello castaño y un lunar bajo el ojo. Pasó por su lado y la observó, luego frente a él pasó Ennis, no dejaría que le hiciera daño, esta vez no. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo lanzó contra la pared y rugió.

- Eso no va a hacer nada, Derek –avisó Dalia saliendo de la oscuridad detrás de Derek- mira –apuntó hacia la escena frente a ellos. Ennis estaba mordiendo a Paige.

- ¡No! –Derek corrió hacia ella y la acunó en sus brazos como años atrás.

- Ves, Alice, lo que te dije es cierto –habló Dalia. Derek giró se rostro para verla y al lado de Dalia estaba Alice, que lo miraba con tristeza e intriga- esa niña era su alma gemela, no tú, tu abuela estaba equivocada –le dijo a Alice.

- No la escuches –ordenó Derek.

- Te amo… -hablo Paige con poca voz.

- No puedo… -dijo Alice apenas con un susurró. Dio unos pasos atrás y corrió adentrándose en una puerta. Dalia rió como si se tratara de un chiste, Derek sintió que sus brazos estaban vacíos y vio que Paige ya no estaba. Todo fue una trampa, se levantó y corrió adentrándose por la misma puerta por la que pasó Alice.

…

- ¿Crees que estén bien? –preguntó Stiles. Estaba frente a Scott, Derek y el cuerpo de Alice, viéndolos.

- Se están tardando mucho –dijo Lydia.

- Dalia debe estar jugando con ellos, manipulándolos –comentó Chris, estaba sentado en un sofá.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Dalia? –cuestionó Stiles volteando a verlo.

- Hace mucho tiempo mi familia se ganó su odio, varios familiares fueron asesinados por ella –explicó con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué los odia? –preguntó Lydia con curiosidad.

- Porque un antepasado mío asesinó a su esposo –respondió Chris. Lydia y Stiles se miraron con preocupación, esto ya no era por el control de Beacon Hills, esto era venganza.

…

Cuando Scott atravesó la puerta al final de la clase se encontró en otro sitio, de noche. Rápidamente recordó el sitio, era Oak Creek, se encontraba fuera de los túneles y sabía perfectamente porque y qué iba a ocurrir. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la reja metálica que lo separaba de la pelea. La arrancó, estaba decido a evitar su muerte, la muerte de Allison. Vio al Oni aproximarse a ella desde un costado y antes de que pudiera herirla con la katana, se abalanzó sobre él.

- No puedes salvarla, Scott, llegaste tarde –escuchó Scott desde lejos. Giró a ver dónde estaba Allison, ella estaba en el suelo herida de muerte. La tomó en brazos.

- No puedo… no puedo tomar tu dolor –dijo Scott mientras agarraba su mano.

- Es porque no duele –dijo Allison con cansancio, Scott negó, no queriendo creerlo- está bien, está bien. Es perfecto. Estoy en los brazos… de mi primer amor… el primer amor que he tenido… el que siempre amaré… Te amo… Scott… Scott McCall –le acarició el rostro.

- Por favor, no –Scott cerró los ojos tratando de retener sus lágrimas. Cuando los abrió sus brazos estaban vacíos, todo estaba solo, solo estaba él en el suelo, llorando- ¡No! –gritó con desespero.

Se encontraba en el bosque de noche, escuchó una explosión y corrió hacia ella. De repente se detuvo, él conocía el camino por el que estaba corriendo, era el camino hacia su casa, hacia la casa Hale. Siguió corriendo pensando en lo que se iba a encontrar. Al llegar encontró justo lo que pensaba que iba a encontrar, la casa estaba en llamas. Sabiendo que sus familiares estaban en el sótano corrió hacia la pequeña ventana con barrotes cerca del suelo y vio sus manos salir por los espacios. Colocó sus manos en los barrotes sin importarle que estuvieran calientes y comenzó a halarlos, trataba de sacarlos, de salvarlos. Sintió que era arrastrado por los pies lejos de ellos y luego que era atado al tronco de un árbol cercano.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Salvarlos? –preguntó en torno de burla Dalia.

- ¡Suéltame! –ordenó Derek, estaba tan enojado que había cambiado de forma.

- Oblígame –retó Dalia poniendo su cara cerca de la de él. Derek rugió y ella se rió de él y se alejó un poco.

- Esto no es real… esto no es real… -comenzó a repetir Derek con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba los gritos de su familia buscando ayuda.

…

- Soy yo o Derek y Scott están llorando –comentó Lydia acercándose a ellos.

- Deben estar pasándola muy mal –respondió Stiles.

- Dalia está jugando con sus sentimientos –habló Chris mientas caminaba por la sala.

- Me pregunto qué tanto está pasando –susurró Stiles mientras veía al rostro de Alice.

…

Estaba caminando por el bosque hermosamente iluminado por el sol, se veía lleno de vida. Scott se detuvo frente a un árbol con grandes ramas y con musgo cubriéndolo en varias zonas. Aunque no tenía muchas hojas, el árbol era hermoso y grande. Escuchó un maullido, revisó por las ramas y por unos segundos vio a un pequeño gatito entre las ramas. Scott se acercó para poder ver mejor al gatito pero escuchó un ruido por otro lado del árbol, fijo su mirada y vio unos ojos verdes mostrándose tras una rama, al darse por descubiertos se escondieron.

- No, no te asustes, no te haré daño –dijo Scott con voz calmada.

- ¿De verdad? –le pareció escuchar la voz de una niña y los ojos se volvieron a mostrar.

- Te lo prometo –juró Scott levantando su mano- ¿necesitas ayuda para bajar?

- No –la niña se mostró y bajó por unas ramas hasta llegar a una frente a Scott- ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Scott, ¿tu cómo te llamas? –habló con ternura en su voz.

- Addie –respondió mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- ¿Addie?... –preguntó tranquilo- ¿Sabes dónde está Derek?

- ¿Quién es Derek? –preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

- ¡Addie!... ¡Addie! –se escucharon gritos de niños a la distancia.

- Ya me voy –avisó mientras volteaba para subir por las ramas- ¿le puedes decir algo mi hermana mayor?

- Si, si, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? –preguntó Scott.

- Alice. Dile que salga de la noche, quiero que juegue conmigo –dijo la niña con algo de tristeza.

- Yo le digo, no te preocupes –la niña sonrió y subió por las ramas. Cuando se alejó un poco del árbol se dio cuenta que habían otros cinco (5) niños en el árbol, parpadeo y ahora habían varios animales distintos, entre ellos una gatita.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba desesperada. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar, que decir. Estaba en medio de un bosque oscuro. No sabía porque se sentía tan mal por lo que había visto, ella tenía muy claro que Paige y Derek se habían amado y ella solo era una aparecida. Eso era lo único que tenía claro, que no era nada en la vida de Derek, pero… ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Posiblemente Paige estaba enojada con ella. Escuchó ruidos y comenzó a ver a todos lados para encontrar el origen.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos y lo único que escuchaba eran gritos de auxilio. Caminó sin saber a dónde iba, era como un zombi. Se tambaleaba un poco, solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido, en el fuego, en el ruido de vidrios quebrándose, en los gritos de su familia. Miró al frente y vio la figura fina de una mujer en vestido blanco, estaba llorando y algo despeinada. Era Alice. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no lo dejaron, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla y comenzó a moverse hacia ella rápidamente.

- ¡Alice! –la llamó Derek, este corría hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó Alice alejándose y limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo con voz seria parándose frente a ella.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿de cómo te acostaste con Aisa? –comenzó a decir Alice- si tanto querías esa clase de relación me hubieras dicho y terminábamos.

- No es eso –trato de explicarse Derek- yo pensé que eras tú.

- ¡Oh, claro!... porque Aisa y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, gemelas idénticas –hablo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Déjame hablar! –exclamó con molestia Derek.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! –le grito- ¡nunca debí confiar en ti!

- ¿¡Y vas a confiar en Dalia!? –gritó Derek, se sentía frustrado, ella era terca.

- ¡Al menos ella siempre ha sido sincera conmigo! ¡Nunca me ha defraudado! –exclamó Alice- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

- ¡No puedes confiar en ella! –Derek la tomó por los antebrazos.

- ¡Suéltame! –Alice lo empujó lejos de ella- ¡quiero que te vayas!

- ¡Alice! –trató de hablar Derek.

- ¡Vete! –Alice se llevó las manos al rostro tapando su cara.

Derek sacó sus garras de las nucas de Scott y Alice. Cuando abrió los ojos estos eran rojos, seguía siendo Dalia. Ambos se llevaron la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello. Scott trató de levantarse pero tambaleó y casi cae, Stiles lo agarró antes de caer. Desde atrás Derek agarró por el cuello a Dalia amenazando con rasgarla con sus garras.

- Derek, no lo hagas –trató de negociar Chris.

- ¿Ahora eres tú el que la protege? –habló Derek con voz ronca por el enojo.

- No, no, no, deja que lo haga –comenzó Dalia, echó la cabeza para atrás para ver a Derek- hazlo, pruébale a Alice que ella tenía razón. Si… si, ella te está observando. Déjame recordarte que si destrozas la garganta con tus garras, no me vas a matar a mí, la vas a matar a ella, la terminaras de enviar al otro lado –habló con convicción. Derek quitó su mano lentamente, al instante Dalia se levantó y Chris la apuntó con la pistola- en serio crees que eso me hará daño.

- Eso lo podemos averiguar ahora –dijo Chris con seriedad. Dalia movió sus ojos a la izquierda rápidamente y la pistola salió volando hacia esa dirección.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme –sonrió Dalia. Se despidió con la mano y desapareció.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Lydia.

- Buscar otra forma de acabar con ella –respondió Chris y caminó hasta la salida.

Salieron del apartamento con los ánimos por los suelos, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Cuando ya habían pasado frente a la puerta de la vecina de Alice, la puerta se abrió y la señora Olga se asomó y los llamó. El grupo volteó y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Si, señora? ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted? –hablo Chris con cortesía.

- ¿Lo lograron? –preguntó con voz baja la Sra. Olga- ¿Sacaron a la bruja mala?

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? –cuestionó Stiles.

- ¿Lo lograron? –volvió a preguntar la señora.

- No –dijo Derek.

- No te preocupes, muchacho –habló con ternura- ella volverá, pero ustedes deben buscar el libro.

- ¿Qué libro? –Lydia estaba confundida.

- ¿El libro de las sombras? –preguntó Chris intrigado. La señora Olga hizo un sonido indicando que bajara la voz.

- Ya nadie está seguro –avisó- deben buscar el libro. Si ella la consigue primero, ganará.

- ¿Sabe dónde está? –preguntó Scott, la señora negó con la cabeza-

- Lo escondieron donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo –respondió la señora.

- Eso es perfecto –comentó Stiles.

- Búsquenlo, encuéntrenlo antes que ella lo haga –recomendó y luego los miró cada uno como si supiera que no los volvería a ver- y cuídense, el mal ya está en Beacon Hills –con eso cerró la puerta del apartamento. Derek se acercó para golpearla pero se detuvo a centímetros.

- Mountain Ash… -dijo Derek y se alejó.

- Vámonos –Chris miró a los adolescentes- ustedes tienen clases mañana y ya es tarde.

**Y continuará. Hasta un próximo capítulo, quiero hacerles una pregunta: hasta ahora, ¿cuál ha sido su capítulo favorito? (until now, which has been your favorite chapter?). ¡Comenten abajo! ¡Esta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, buenas tardes o buenos días, disculpen por no publicar ayer, he estado muy ocupada y lo olvide por completo pero aquí esta el capitulo nuevo. Espero que les guste. Esta basado en la historia de Gabriel García Márquez, El Amor en los Tiempos de Cólera, de ahí el titulo.**

**Buena lectura.**

Capítulo 10: El Amor en los Tiempos de Cólera

Paseaban por el mercado del pueblo viendo que comprar. Corrían los años del siglo dieciocho (18), vivían en un pueblo pequeño lejos de la capital del reino de Jorge I Rey de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Era invierno y por eso las personas llevaban ropa de la temporada. Dalia caminaba junto con su hermana mayor por el mercado, ella contaba con quince (15) años y su hermana con diecisiete (17) años, ambas ya habían sido presentadas en sociedad.

A lo lejos eran observadas por un par de ojos verdes. El hombre de cabello negro miraba fijamente a la jovencita de quince años, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y él lo sintió, una conexión entre ellos. Siguió a las mujeres hasta su casa, la más lejana al centro del pueblo y la más cercana al bosque que lo rodeaba. Al saber la ubicación regresó al pueblo con una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba decido a escribirle una pequeña carta a la jovencita.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –cuestionó Alice mirando a todas partes. Aunque estaba sola en esa playa, no se sentía sola. De repente a la lejanía vio a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes- ¿Derek?... ¡¿por qué estás aquí?! –le gritó, pensó que ya se había rendido, que había parado de buscarla y para sacarla de ahí.

- No soy Derek –escuchó que dijo el hombre desde lejos- pero es una de las razones para que esté aquí.

Las cartas comenzaron a llegar y no se detuvieron, siempre aparecían en la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el bosque. Cada mañana una vez a la semana al levantarse ahí estaba, una nueva carta. La única a la que le había contado era a su hermana mayor, si su padre o hermano se enteraban que un hombre la pretendía saldrían a herirlo. Ningún hombre podía pretenderla sin el permiso de su padre, menos si se trataba de un humano. En la última carta el hombre le pedía verla, a la noche en el bosque. Su hermana le decía que no fuera, que sería peligroso, podía ser herida por un lobo u hombre lobo pero ella estaba determinada, tenía que ir, tenía que decirle que no siguiera mandando cartas.

- Primero que todo –habló Isaac- ¿Qué es un libro de… de…?

- Sombras –completó Peter- El libro de las sombras, es un libro que contiene sabiduría, rituales, prácticas, hechizos, todo… todo lo que debe saber una bruja.

- Pero no les parece raro que Alice no lo tenga –comentó Kira.

- Miriam debió tener una buena razón para ocultarlo –dijo Lydia.

- Y he ahí el dilema –comenzó Stiles- ¿Cómo vamos a buscar un libro que, y cito: Lo escondieron donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo?

- ¿Dónde escondería un libro una bruja vieja? –dijo Peter.

- No lo escondería –dijo Derek pensativo y como si hubiera solucionado un acertijo- se lo daría a otro para esconderlo.

- Y… ¿a quién se lo dio? –preguntó Scott. Derek recordó lo que una vez le dijo Alice: _Siento que ya he estado aquí pero como si fuera un sueño_.

- A mi madre –respondió viéndolos a todos.

- Esperen… -habló Ethan- ¿Acaso tu casa no se quemó hace años? –todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos al recordar ese dato importante.

La luz que daba la luna creciente iluminaba sus pasos, caminaba por el bosque con la última carta en la mano. Miraba a todos lados para corroborar que no hubiera lobos u otro depredador. Si no encontraba a su admirador pronto tendría que regresar a su casa, no podía darse el lujo de estar hasta tarde fuera de su casa, se había escapado por la ventana y solo su hermana sabía lo que hacía. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, volteó para mirar y vio un par de ojos rojos, se paralizó de miedo por unos segundos y luego salió corriendo despavorida. Por no ver por dónde iba chocó con algo, al ver se encontró con el rostro de un hombre pero del susto se alejó de él.

- Tranquila, no te haré daño –confortó el hombre. Los separaba un rayo de luz de luna.

- ¿Tú eres… tú eres…? –trató de hablar Dalia, al no poder decidió mostrar la carta en su mano.

- Sí, soy yo –dijo con voz tranquila- déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Alexander –le tomó la mano y la beso.

- Dalia… -habló casi sin voz, aun sin poder verlo a la cara.

- Puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué corría? –preguntó Alexander.

- Es que… yo vi… -comenzó a explicar Dalia mientras veía hacia atrás, cuando giró para ver al hombre frente a ella, ahora parado en la luz, encontró el par de ojos rojos. Trató de huir pero Alexander la sostuvo por el brazo.

- Tranquila, no te haré daño –dijo Alexander para calmarla.

- ¡Eres un lobo! –gritó Dalia. Él la empujó hacia la sombra y sus ojos dejaron de brillar en rojo y cambiaron a verde.

- Si quieres lo gritas más alto para que vengan los cazadores por mí –bromeó Alexander, vio que Dalia se preparaba para gritar y de inmediato le tapó la boca con la mano- ¡era una broma!, ahora cálmate.

Dalia no obedeció, trató de liberarse de su agarre y de gritar. Alexander la sostuvo y suspiró con fastidio. Al ver que él no la soltaba recurrió al plan B, vio hacia las raíces del árbol más cercano y luego a él. En segundos las raíces se levantaron y lo tomaron alejándolo de ella, aprovechó y corrió en dirección a su casa. Cuando llegó, trepó hacia su ventana y la cerró, luego se metió la cama y se cubrió con la sabana.

Scott, Isaac, Malia, Derek y Peter caminaron por el bosque en dirección a la casa Hale. Aun podía haber una pequeña esperanza que el libro de las sombras estuviera entero, un poco quemado o chamuscado pero entero y legible. Llegaron a la casa y comenzaron a revisarla por todos lados pero no encontraron nada

- Una pregunta –habló Malia llamando la atención de todos- ¿Cómo vamos a reconocerlo? –hubo un silencio y todos se miraron.

- Si lo abres y no entiendes nada, es ese –respondió Peter.

- De todos modos, no creo que este aquí –comentó Isaac.

- Tú trajiste a Alice para acá, ¿Ella no dijo algo sobre el libro? –le preguntó Scott a Derek. Él trató de recordar y sin querer volteó hacia donde se encontraba la puerta del sótano.

- El sótano –dijo Derek, todos voltearon a verlo- está en el sótano.

- ¿Dónde te encarcelo Kate? –cuestionó Scott sin entender.

- ¿Quién es Kate? –preguntó Malia viéndolos a todos.

- La difunta tía de Allison –respondió Isaac.

- Que trató de matarme e incendió esta casa matando a mi familia –explicó Derek.

- No tenemos tiempo para chismes. No podemos bajar por aquí –comentó Peter- pero conozco otro camino –salió de la casa y detrás de él, salieron todos.

…

- Mi nombre es Alexander –se presentó el extraño frente a ella.

- Alice –extendió su mano y él le respondió el gesto.

- Te pareces mucho a Dalia… a la Dalia que alguna vez conocí –dijo Alexander mirando el mar.

- Eres su esposo… -comprendió Alice.

- Sí, su difunto esposo –acepto y corrigió Alexander con voz tranquila, giró a verla- he venido a hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Alice, se sentía extrañamente en calma junto a Alexander.

- Te estas dejando vencer, tus amigos te necesitan y si no haces algo pronto tu… -se detuvo por momento.

- ¿Yo qué? ¿Moriré? –cuestionó y luego miró hacia el mar- la verdad ya no me importa, me agrada este lugar.

- Tú sabes en lo que se convirtió Dalia tras mi muerte, no dejes que eso vuelva a pasar –habló él con sabiduría.

- ¿A quién podría lastimar? –cuestionó desesperanzada Alice- toda mi familia está muerta, morir he ir a acompañarlos no suena tan mal.

_Concédeme otra audiencia, solo una más, déjame explicarte…_ leyó Dalia en la carta y suspiró. Después del susto de aquella noche no podía verlo otra vez, o, por lo menos no en la noche y sola. Volvió a leer y al terminar se le ocurrió una idea, tomó una hoja y comenzó a escribir. Antes de irse a dormir, después de apagar la luz de la vela colocó la nota en la ventana, fue hasta su cama y se acostó. En la mañana al levantarse fue hasta la ventana, la nota no estaba y no había carta, debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber su respuesta.

- Hay que cavar –dijo Derek después de un rato en el sótano.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Cavar por todos lados como si buscáramos un tesoro? –cuestionó Malia con molestia.

- Si es lo que debemos hacer, debemos encontrar el libro –dijo Scott con firmeza.

- Peter… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con molestia Isaac viendo que Peter caminaba por todos lados del sótano.

- Solo trato de recordar –respondió y sin dejar de caminar- ¿Dónde enterraría algo importante mi hermana?

Más tarde, al recibir la respuesta, habló con su hermana para informarle que por la tarde se encontraría con Alexander y necesitaba su ayuda. En la tarde ella y su hermana salieron al pueblo con el pretexto de pasear y entretenerse de alguna forma. Al llegar al centro, esperaron mientras paseaban. De repente alguien la tomó de la mano obligándola a voltearse y ahí estaba, Alexander. Ahora podía verlo mejor, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, debía admitir que era apuesto. Dejó a su hermana en el mercado y se fue con Alexander.

- Eres una bruja –dijo Alexander cuando ambos estaban solos

- No lo digas tan alto –Dalia miró a todos lados para ver si alguien lo había escuchado.

- Tranquila –Alexander le sonrió galante.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Dalia pero no tuvo respuesta. Siguieron caminando hasta una casa y entraron- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Para hablar en privado –explicó Alexander- quiero conocerlo todo de ti.

- ¿Por qué? –Dalia estaba intrigada.

- No te asustes –Alexander se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con la mano- yo estoy en este mundo solo para protegerte –dijo con amor.

Después de ese encuentro un cariño entre ellos fue floreciendo. Por las noches se encontraban en el bosque y podían comportarse como una pareja normal, sin problemas que pudieran separarlos. Un día, comenzaron a aparecer personas del pueblo muertas y al cabo de unos días un grupo de cazadores de Francia llegaron al pueblo diciendo que acabarían con los animales culpables de las muertes, y, ese fue el día de su primera discusión.

Ellos discutían fuertemente, Dalia creía que la manada de Alexander era la culpable. Su manada era la única en el pueblo, estaba claro que eran ellos los culpables y Dalia estaba enojada por eso. Alexander trataba por todos los medios explicar que su manada no era la culpable, si, tal vez algunos habían cometido errores antes pero no mataban por gusto. Se escucharon ruidos y él la tomó, le tapó la boca con la mano y se escondieron ambos tras un tronco. Dalia se movía para soltarse pero Alexander la tenía agarrada muy fuerte, _son los cazadores, ¿Acaso quieres que me maten?_, le dijo al oído y ella se calmó. Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al pensar de perderlo, reclinó su cabeza y la colocó en el hombro de él. Alexander la soltó y Dalia inmediatamente se volteó y lo abrazó.

- ¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó Isaac con las manos dentro de un hoyo en el suelo. A su alrededor habían otros hoyos profundos, unos todavía siendo cavados. Los demás dejaron lo que hacían y se colocaron a su lado.

- Déjame ver –Peter adentró sus brazos al hoyo y tocó lo que parecía ser una caja. Derek se le unió y, entre él y Peter cavaron un poco más hasta sacar la caja.

- ¿Pueden abrirla? –cuestionó Malia, no tuvo respuesta pero vio como Derek sacaba sus garras y rompía la tapa de la caja. Dentro había algo envuelto en una tela purpura, la quitó y se encontró con un libro al parecer grueso y antiguo.

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí –avisó Scott.

Días después de la llegada de los cazadores al pueblo uno de los beta de la manada de Alexander fue asesinado y con él, una mujer mayor acusada de ser bruja. El padre de Dalia reunió a su familia unas noches después y les comunicó que todos se mudarían a Londres, no había razón para oponerse, la palabra de su padre era santa y se hacía lo que él decía. Esa misma noche, espero a que su familia se durmiera y salió al bosque esperando encontrarse con Alexander.

Lo buscó hasta el cansancio pero no lo encontró, estaba cerca de irse cuando escucho ruido. Corrió hacia el lugar pensando que sería él pero vio a unos metros a un grupo de hombre armados, se alejó corriendo de ellos pero ya la habían visto y comenzaron a seguirle. Dalia corría lo más rápido que podía mientras veía tras su espalda, tropezó y cayó al suelo, se volteó esperando ver como los hombres se acercaban pero al contrario se escuchó un aullido que causo que los hombres se detuvieran y todo sonido en el bosque se silenciara. Vio que los hombres cambiaban de dirección e iban hacia el aullido, luego sintió que la ayudaban a levantarse y se encontró con uno de los betas de Alexander.

El beta la acompañó hasta su casa y le prometió que le avisaría a Alexander que ella necesitaba hablar con él. Se despidió, entró a su casa por la ventana de su habitación y fue a dormir deseando ver a Alexander al día siguiente, no podía irse del pueblo sin hablar con él.

- ¿Notaron que este libro está en blanco? –preguntó Stiles. Luego de sacar el libro de la casa Hale se dirigieron al loft de Derek.

- ¿Seguros que trajimos el libro correcto? –hablo Isaac viéndolos a todos.

- Ya cállense –ordeno Peter. Tomó el libro, le desempolvó un poco la cubierta del libro y lo mostró- Derek, ¿has visto este símbolo?

- Sí, es una triqueta, ¿y? –Derek estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyado sobre la ventana.

- Ese no es el símbolo que tenía Alice en sus manos –recordó Scott.

- Pero… ¿no se lo vieron en otro lado? –presionó Peter.

- ¿En otro lado como…? –dijo Malia tratando de entender.

- No sé, el que estaba con ella las veinticuatro (24) horas del día, los siete (7) días de la semana era Derek –comentó Peter mientras lo veía y todos los demás lo volteaban a ver.

- ¿¡Qué!?... Yo no he visto… -Derek se calló y recordó la única vez que vio a Alice semidesnuda- en su vientre, en la parte derecha.

- Espera… ¿Te acostaste con ella? –preguntó Malia sin creerlo.

- ¿¡Y también con Aisa!?... con razón está molesta contigo –comentó Isaac.

- No me acosté con Alice –suspiró con molestia- ¿Por qué era tan necesario saber si tenía ese tatuaje o no? –le preguntó a Peter.

- No es un tatuaje. Es una marca, una de nacimiento –comenzó a explicar Peter- brujas y brujos nacidos en un linaje muy largo y poderoso nacen con la marca de su linaje, pero, los brujos lo conservan, las brujas lo pierden al perder su virginidad.

- Alice es… -habló Stiles totalmente sorprendido.

- Sí, virgen –Peter comenzó a hojear el libro- y por el grosor del libro, muy poderosa.

- Pero no tiene nada escrito –recordó Scott.

- Porque solo es para los ojos de mi hija –se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- Hades –nombró Derek con molestia. Cambio de forma y corrió hacia él.

El día anterior a irse del pueblo pudo ver a Alexander. Hablaron hasta llorar y se despidieron con la promesa de volver a encontrarse, de que él iría a buscarla lo más pronto posible y de que ella esperaría por él, no aceptaría la mano de otro que no fuera la de él. Al día siguiente subieron todos a una carreta, en silencio se despidieron de su casa y de cada pedazo del pueblo donde crecieron ella, su hermana y su hermano. Vieron caras conocidas de vecinos y amigos que los despidieron con la mano, y cerca de la salida del pueblo Dalia vio a Alexander junto con su manada, le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta. Abrazó a su hermana sintiendo el dolor de dejarlo, pero sintió miedo cuando vio a los cazadores en la salida del pueblo.

Pasaron dos años, la hermana y el hermano de Dalia se habían casado y ambos habían hecho su vida con sus parejas. Su hermano ya tenía hijos, su hermana estaba cerca de dar a luz y ella estaba comprometida con un brujo elegido por su padre. Él era un buen hombre que la trataba bien y la quería pero ella por dentro no olvidaba a Alexander. Quería olvidarlo pero no podía, ya habían pasado dos años y él no había aparecido, tal vez él había encontrado a alguien más, alguien de su propia especie.

- He venido en son de paz –dijo Hades. A su lado en el piso estaba Derek adolorido y en forma humana.

- Eso no se vio muy pacifico –recriminó Scott colocándose frente a él.

- Fue él el que atacó primero –Hades los vio a todos y luego bajo su vista a Derek- vine a ayudar.

- ¿Cómo? –cuestionó Derek levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Harás un hechizo o algo así? –preguntó Isaac.

- No, lastimosamente yo no puedo tocar el libro de las Blackwood –avisó Hades. Caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba el libro, llevó su mano hasta el libro pero este lo electrocutó.

- Parece que no le caes bien –se burló Peter. Hades lo miró con enojo.

- Convénzala de regresar –dijo volteando a ver a todos.

- Sin ofender pero esa es una estúpida idea –habló Stiles- ya Scott y Derek lo intentaron y Alice no solo los sacó a patadas, y, además Dalia jugó con ellos como muñecos de trapo.

- ¿Cometieron la estupidez de meterse en la mente de Alice con Dalia dentro de ella? –preguntó Hades viendo a los dos chicos.

- ¿Estuvo mal? –preguntó Scott preocupado.

- No, pero fue realmente estúpido –dijo Hades- solo tenían que recordarle lo bueno que es estar vivo.

Meses antes de su boda lo vio, a Alexander, ahí estaba él observándola desde lejos, no supo definir lo que sintió alegría o angustia. Esa misma noche despertó en la madrugada y vio un par de ojos rojos en una esquina de su habitación. Trató de echarlo de la habitación pero nada había cambiado, ella era débil frente a él, se besaron y abrazaron como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Aquella noche Dalia se convirtió en su mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su padre se enterara, un médico tuvo que practicarle un examen mensual para verificar su virginidad pero al informar que esta ya no existía, su casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Su padre demandaba saber con quién se había acostado, con esto el compromiso estaba roto. Fue en ese momento que tocaron a la puerta y Alexander entró a la casa, él se hizo responsable de Dalia y pidió su mano en matrimonio. El padre de Dalia se molestó aún más y terminó por echar de la casa a Dalia, ella se fue a vivir con Alexander y poco después se casaron.

Después de casarse regresaron al pueblo junto con la manada y pasaron años felices, lo más cercano al vivieron felices para siempre. Pero los cazadores volvieron luego de pasar una temporada en la capital del país. Junto con los cazadores llegó un paquete a su casa, al abrirlo se encontró con el libro de las sombras de su familia y una carta de su hermana mayor. En la carta se explicaba que sus padres y su hermano habían fallecido, cazadores de brujas los habían encontrado, ella había sobrevivido al probar que no era bruja. Explicó que pudo salvar el libro al entrar a la casa antes de que esta fuera quemada.

Dalia lloró la pérdida de su familia pero con los cazadores en el pueblo no podía mostrarse triste, debía actuar normal. Pero las tragedias vienen juntas y una noche, todos tuvieron que huir. En el pueblo había pocos que sabían lo que eran y que eran amigos de ellos, gracias a estos amigos pudieron escapar antes de que los emboscaran en la casa. Corrieron por el bosque mientras los cazadores los perseguían, ya varios betas habían sido heridos y asesinados, cerca de Alexander y Dalia estaba el último beta sobreviviente de la manada. Se escuchó un disparo y el beta cayó, un segundo disparo y Alexander cayó herido, le gritó a Dalia que corriera y se salvara pero no lo hizo, ella podía curarlo, solo tenían que esconderse pero los cazadores estaban cerca.

Obedeció a Alexander y corrió unos metros lejos, cuando no pudo más se escondió tras un árbol. Vio a Alexander cambiar de forma y defenderse pero los cazadores eran muchos y pudieron dominarlo. Desde lejos Dalia pudo ver entre lágrimas como lo torturaban y luego lo mataban. Cayó sentada en el suelo, llorando, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre algo abultado.

**Y continuará. Nos leemos el próximo lunes. Dejen sus comentarios, reviews abajo. Se les quiere.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!, buena lectura.**

Capítulo 11: Pequeños Secretos

Dalia caminaba de un lado a otro con fastidio, llevaba una hora esperando a que Aisa llegara. Esta la había citado a esa bodega abandonada para decirle que había descubierto donde estaba su libro de las sombras. Lo necesitaba con extrema urgencia, era la única forma para quedarse permanentemente. Cansada de esperar decidió irse, luego castigaría a Aisa por dejarla esperando, de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Estaban en clase de economía con el entrenador Finstock, como siempre él daba una de sus explicaciones sin sentido para dar a entender una teoría. Stiles miraba el reloj rogando que se acaba la clase, Scott miraba hacia el frente son prestar atención, y, Kira y Malia trataban de pasar los últimos minutos de la clase hablando una con la otra. Repentinamente el reloj dejó de avanzar y todo alrededor se congeló, Stiles y Scott se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a ver a todos lados, todos y todo cerca de ellos estaba paralizado, hasta las dos chicas lo estaban. La puerta de abrió y por esta pasó Hades.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –se preguntó Stiles a sí mismo.

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Scott acercándose a Hades.

- No lo sé –dijo Hades- vine porque estoy preocupado Dalia no se ha presentado desde anoche y Aisa tampoco.

- ¿Qué ustedes no pueden ver por un espejo y preguntarle dónde están? –habló con sarcasmo Stiles- además seguro están por ahí afuera viendo cómo hacer nuestras vidas un infierno.

- Stiles –advirtió Scott. Stiles se cruzó de brazos, en la única bruja que confiaba era Alice y ella técnicamente ya no estaba- ¿cree que algo malo pasó?

- Estoy casi seguro –Scott y Stiles se miraron sin entender y luego voltearon a ver a Hades- hace poco… llegaron unos cazadores a Beacon Hills.

- Ya hemos luchado contra cazadores y, creo que Dalia y Aisa pueden contra ellos –comentó Scott con cuidado para no enojarlo.

- Ustedes han peleado contra cazadores de hombres lobos, estos son cazadores de brujas. Psicópatas, asesinos a sangre fría –Hades hablaba con seriedad- hasta yo les temo. Y, si ellos se llevaron a Dalia… mi hija morirá más pronto de lo que creen.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Stiles preocupado.

- No pasa de esta noche, si ellos las tienen… para mañana estarán muertas –informó con pena y desapareció, al mismo tiempo el tiempo volvió a correr.

- ¡McCall! ¡Stilinski! ¿¡qué hacen ahí…!? –la campana sonó callando al entrenador Finstock. Los demás estudiantes se pararon y salieron del salón.

- ¿Scott? –Kira se acercó con Malia al lado.

- ¿Por qué tienen cara de tragedia? –preguntó Malia.

- Tenemos problemas –expresó Scott seriamente.

…

- Entonces… ¿es cierto? –cuestionó Derek. Estaba en la oficina de Chris, después de ser informado por Scott de lo que le dijo Hades, condujo hasta la oficina para preguntarle.

- Me temo que sí y antes de que me empieces a culpar, yo no les comuniqué la presencia de Dalia –dijo Chris, estaba parado frente a Derek.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? –Derek tenía los brazos cruzados.

- Ellos tienen sus propios informantes. Yo les aconsejaría que no se meterían con ellos –sugirió.

- Van a matarla –expresó Derek, se sorprendió de escuchar el consejo de Chris.

- Derek, ellos son expertos en la caza de brujas. Matarlos a ustedes será más fácil que quitarle una chupeta aun niño, ni siquiera notaran el momento en que les corten la garganta y no les va a importar matar a un grupo de adolescentes –habló con fuerza tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Y? ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Derek.

- Nada. Yo hablare con su jefe, lo conozco. Si tienen a Dalia lo persuadiré para que no la mate –dijo Chris dándole una pequeña esperanza a Derek, aunque este aún no estaba seguro.

Scott, Isaac, Stiles y Lydia se encontraban en el apartamento de Alice buscando algo que pudieran utilizar para rastrearla por su olor pero les era difícil. Al parecer ella no había dormido en su casa hacia días y las sabanas de su cama estaban limpias e intactas, no había ropa sucia, nada de donde sacar su aroma.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Derek? –dijo Isaac. Scott lo miró sin entender- él puede saber cómo es el olor de Alice.

- Pero aun necesitaríamos algo con su olor –respondió Scott.

- ¿Y… su ropa interior? –habló con duda Isaac mientras veía a Scott, este solo negó con la cabeza.

En la sala Lydia miraba los estantes con libros, se fijó en un cuaderno pequeño de cubierta de cuero. Lo tomó y lo revisó por fuera, inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar voces que le decían que lo abriera. Siguió la indicación y lo abrió, no leyó nada pero vio que estaba todo escrito a mano, había unos cuantos dibujos a mano y un pequeño mapa. Empezó a pasar las hojas con rapidez y escuchó una voz, se detuvo y dejó de oírla, volvió a pasar las hojas pero esta vez desde el principio y cerca de su oído. Stiles salió de la cocina y vio a Lydia con un cuaderno extraño cerca de su oído.

- ¿Lydia? –llamó Stiles. Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Sé dónde está Dalia –anunció Lydia dejando sorprendido a Stiles.

Dentro de un sótano se encontraba Dalia amordaza y atada a una silla, debajo de ella había una cama fina de sal. Llevaba varias horas encerrada en ese lugar y ya estaba desesperada por salir pero no podía hacer nada, la sal debajo de ella la mantenía débil y sin poder hacer magia. Por primera vez estaba deseando que los adolescentes la estuvieran buscando, quería salir de ese asqueroso lugar lo más rápido posible, sobretodo sabiendo que esa noche era luna llena y el kanima iba a salir a matar. Algo llamó su atención, vio a alguien caminar entre los objetos, una forma blanca, comenzó a gritar. De repente sintió que le arrebataban la mordaza de la boca y Alice estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Desátame! –ordenó Dalia con molestia.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?, me has mantenido encerrada en mi propia mente por días –regaño Alice con molestia- debí escuchar a Derek, tú me has mentido todo este tiempo.

- ¡Ja!, ¿vas a confiar en ese lobo que a la primera oportunidad te engaño con tu enemiga? –cuestionó Dalia con ironía en la voz.

- Seguro tu hiciste algo para que eso pasara –dijo Alice- tu querías salir desde hace mucho tiempo y solo usaste mis sentimientos para lograrlo. Ahora quédate ahí hasta que te encuentren –le volvió a colocar la mordaza y desapareció.

Faltaba una hora para el anochecer. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, Malia y Kira estaban en los loft de Derek, junto con este para crear un plan para irrumpir y salvar a Dalia. Mientras la mayoría hablaba, Stiles estaba sentado leyendo el cuaderno que antes tenía Lydia. Ya iba por la mitad del cuaderno, en realidad no era un simple cuaderno, era el diario de la madre de Alice. Pero no era solo un diario, tenía recetas de pociones, de comidas, historias de ancestros y secretos, sobre todo secretos familiares, cosas de las que cualquier familia se avergonzaría.

- Chicos –comenzó a llamar Stiles en voz baja pero fue ignorado- chicos –subió un poco más la voz pero lo siguieron ignorando- ¡Chicos! –gritó.

- ¿¡Qué!? –respondieron gritando todos.

- Deberían leer esto –dijo mostrando el diario.

- ¿Dice cómo vamos a sacar a Dalia del cuerpo de Alice? –cuestionó Derek con molestia y los brazos cruzados.

- No pero dice cosas muy interesantes –comentó Stiles, abrió el diario.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Kira.

- Como… el hecho de que Alice tiene sangre de hombre lobo en sus venas –respondió dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- Eso no es posible –comentó Derek.

- Según la madre de Alice, si lo es –dijo Stiles- aquí dice que el esposo de Dalia era un hombre lobo llamado Alexander y la niña que nació de esa relación fue una bruja.

- Espera –habló Scott para detenerlo- ¿Dalia y Alice están relacionadas?

- Alice es nieta directa de Dalia y Alexander –aseguró- pero al parecer todas las características de lobo, como: la audición, la curación acelerada, etc.; con los años y las generaciones se fueron perdiendo. Además no podrán creer el nombre que le puso Dalia a su hija.

- Déjame adivinar –hablo Ethan- Alice…

- ¡Señoras y señores, tenemos un ganador! –expresó Stiles con sarcasmo apuntando a Ethan.

- Pero es imposible – comenzó Derek- si un hombre lobo tiene un hijo con un humano pueden haber solo dos posibilidades: un hombre lobo o un humano. Lo mismo pasa con las brujas y hombres lobo.

- Cierto, pero según Ofelia hay una pequeña, casi nula, posibilidad que nazca una bruja –explicó- por cierto, también dice la ubicación del libro de las sombras.

- Bien, eso es muy útil –comentó Malia con sarcasmo.

- Eso ya no importa –habló Scott- el sol ya se ocultó, vámonos.

Llegaron a la secundaria Beacon Hills, estacionaron los autos y entraron al edificio. En el momento que llegaron se escuchó un gran rugido, enseguida lo reconocieron, era el kanima. Después de entrar, Ethan y Derek se separaron del grupo, su objetivo era encontrar al kanima y el de los demás encontrar a Dalia.

En el sótano, Dalia estaba con los ojos cerrados. Trataba de concentrar la suficiente energía para desatar sus manos, solo necesitaba eso, desatar sus manos para liberarse enteramente. Poco a poco la atadura en sus muñecas se fue aflojando, se detuvo por el cansancio y forcejeó un poco pero no logró nada, volvió a concentrarse y repitió todo de nuevo.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Kira y Malia corrían en dirección al sótano de la escuela. Según las voces que había escuchado Lydia ahí estaba Dalia. Llegaron al lugar, bajaron las escaleras y forzaron la puerta, al entrar comenzaron a buscar por todos lados. Los demás escucharon a Malia llamarlos, se juntaron con ella y encontraron frente a ellos una silla de madera con unas cuerdas a un lado. Dalia había estado ahí pero ya se había liberado o alguien lo había hecho por ella, pero eso no implicaba que pararan su búsqueda. Salieron del sótano, después de alejarse unos metros se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban, Aisa.

Luego de entrar al edificio y separarse del grupo, al poco tiempo Ethan y Derek se encontraron cara a cara con el kanima volador. Empezaron a pelear y al parecer le estaban ganando, el ancho del pasillo se había convertido en un beneficio para ellos ya que el kanima no podía moverse mucho por su tamaño. Dalia caminaba lentamente pero con sigilo, a su lado estaba Alice que la miraba seriamente, expectante. Llegó a donde se encontraban luchando los dos hombres lobos contra el kamina.

Se quedó parada observando, ahora el kanima les llevaba la ventaja. Ambos estaban cansados y heridos. Alice le rogaba a Dalia que hiciera algo, que los ayudara pero ella la ignoraba. Que tuviera una seria política de no herir lobos, no quería decir que los ayudaría o que se metería en sus peleas. De repente el kanima hizo algo que nadie se imaginó, atacó con su cola y atravesó a Derek por el pecho. Ethan quedó paralizado por la impresión y escuchó un grito.

- ¡Derek! –gritó Alice. Corrió al mismo tiempo que con su mano hacia un movimiento para alejar al kanima, y, sin darse cuenta había expulsado a Dalia de su cuerpo.

Aisa los hizo correr hacia afuera del edificio y los llevó hasta el campo de lacrosse. Ahí los acorraló, de un lado estaba ella y del otro apareció el kanima, Kira desenfundó su espada para prepararse, pero Aisa caminó hasta el comienzo de las gradas y se sentó. Inmediatamente el kanima rugió llamando la atención de todos, Scott, Isaac y Malia cambiaron de forma y arremetieron contra el monstruo, mientras, Lydia y Stiles se alejaron de la pelea.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando y eres Dalia? –preguntó Ethan. Después de alejar al kanima, Ethan entró a un salón cargando el cuerpo de Derek, lo dejó en el piso y luego entró Alice cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- Mira a tu izquierda –le ordenó Alice mientras se acercaba a Derek y se sentaba a su lado. Ethan observó a su izquierda y halló lo que parecía el espíritu de Dalia- Ethan –llamó- necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que mover a Derek más cerca de la ventana para que le llegue la luz de la luna –Ethan asintió sin perder de vista a Dalia y ayudó a Alice.

- ¿Alice? –habló con cansancio Derek. Ella se acercó y volvió a sentarte a su lado. Ethan se alejó un poco para darles espacio.

- Lo siento… es mi culpa... -Alice le acarició su mejilla. Derek negó levemente, la luz lo alcanzó e inmediatamente todas sus heridas comenzaron a curarse mucho más rápido de lo normal. Cuando se sintió mejor decidió levantarse- no, aun no –lo detuvo tomándolo por los hombros.

- Ya estoy mejor –hizo saber Derek y retiró las manos de Alice. Se levantó y ella lo imitó, luego se abrazaron, la apretó un poco contra él y ella le respondió. Pero algo llamó la atención de Derek, haciendo que la soltara un poco- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó refiriéndose a Dalia.

- Nada, yo ya me voy –dijo Dalia, su voz sonaba algo triste- Alice, nada de esto es tu culpa, es mía.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Alice. Derek la sostuvo cuando sintió que ella se caería, ella vio la palma de su mano y en esta brillaba la triqueta.

- Te doy algo que siempre fue tuyo –Alice iba a protestar pero Dalia continuo- no es magia negra, yo nunca fui una bruja oscura –luego de unos segundos la triqueta desapareció- ahora me voy –caminó hacia el otro extremo del salón pero se detuvo cuando vio a alguien esperándola.

- No te vas sola –dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. Ethan y Derek se sorprendieron al ver el parecido que tenía con el segundo, Alice solo sonrió y vio como ambos espíritus desaparecían juntos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ethan volteando a ver a Alice.

- El esposo de Dalia, Alexander –explicó.

- Debemos irnos –anunció Derek con seriedad- Scott y los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Cuando llegaron al campo de lacrosse vieron que Scott, Malia, Isaac y Kira hacían todo para defenderse y atacar al kanima. Ethan cambió de forma y corrió hacia los demás para ayudarles, Derek giró a ver a Alice y esta le sonrió, luego fue a ayudar. Pocos segundos después Aisa apareció caminando frente a Alice, se detuvo a unos metros frente a ella, le sonrió con malevolencia, luego hizo aparecer una espada y siguió caminando. Alice aspiró con enojo e hizo aparecer su propia espada y la siguió.

Desde detrás de las gradas Stiles y Lydia observaban las peleas. De un lado estaban los licántropos, Kira y el kanima, del otro, Aisa y Alice estaban luchando. Scott le gritó a Kira que ayudara a Alice pero desde lejos ella rechazó la ayuda. Sin poder hacer nada Kira siguió ayudando a los licántropos.

El kanima los alejó y alzó las alas para volar pero Scott y Kira saltaron y tomaron una de las alas de kanima, mientras Malia e Isaac agarraban la otra. Ethan y Derek se acercaron rápidamente y clavaron sus garras en el pecho del kanima, las dejaron clavadas hasta que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar a su forma humana. Cuando percibieron que ya había muerto, lo soltaron y el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo.

- ¡Alice! –Lydia gritó como banshee mientras era sujetada por Stiles.

Todos voltearon a ver dónde se encontraban peleando Aisa y Alice. Las dos estaban una frente a la otra, la espada de Aisa insertada en torso de Alice y la de esta en el torso de Aisa. Ambas sacaron la espada del cuerpo de la otra, Aisa retrocedió unos pasos y se volteó dándole la espalda a Alice pero no pudo continuar más y cayó al suelo, agonizando. Mientras, Alice retrocedió un poco y soltó la espada en el proceso. Derek corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, y, terminó sentado con ella en sus brazos.

- No otra vez… -susurró Scott viendo desde lejos a sus dos amigos.

- Alice, resiste –Derek quitó unos cabellos del rostro de ella y colocó su mano sobre la que tenía ella en su herida- puedes curarte, tienes sangre de hombre lobo, puedes curarte –le daba esperanza pero no se daba cuenta que él era el que necesitaba eso.

- No, no –negó levemente son la cabeza, subió su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla de Derek y él apretó la mano de ella con una de el sobre su cara- está bien… todo está bien… -una lágrima rodó por uno de sus ojos y comenzó a llover.

- Tienes que resistir, Deaton sabrá que hacer –giró a ver el cuerpo de Aisa y luego a Alice, su corazón perdía fuerza.

- Me alegra haberte conocido… -dijo Alice casi voz, de repente dejó de escuchar su corazón.

- ¿Alice? –soltó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y esta cayó sin vida- ¿¡Alice!? –la llamó y sacudió un poco pero no tuvo respuesta.

Desde lejos todos miraban con dolor, Malia tenía una mano sobre su boca mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, Lydia lloraba en el hombro de Stiles mientras los demás permanecían en shock. Desde la oscuridad salió una figura que se aproximaba caminando a Derek, al estar cerca pudo distinguir a Hades. Este se arrodilló frente a él.

- Dámela –exigió Hades. Al escucharlo, Scott, Ethan e Isaac se enfadaron y se encaminaron hacia él. Hades volteó a verlos y sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, al instante los tres dejaron de caminar y este giró a ver a Derek.

- Es mi novia –dijo Derek.

- ¿En serio? –habló con sarcasmo Hades- la última vez que verifiqué el estado civil de mi hija, era soltera. Es mi hija, sin mi ella no hubiera nacido. Tengo más derecho a ella que tú.

- Derek –lo llamó Stiles desde lejos- él tiene razón –dijo con pena

La vio por última vez y luego desvió la mirada, la alzó un poco y se la entregó a Hades. Él la acomodó en sus brazos, después se levantó con el cuerpo de Alice en brazos, se volteó a ver a los adolescentes y caminó lejos. Pasó al lado del cuerpo de Aisa, vio unos metros más allá el cuerpo humano del kanima y con una simple orden la tierra se los engulló. Siguió caminando y ante la vista de todos desapareció lentamente en la oscuridad.

**Continuará... Hasta aquí por hoy, ¡dejen sus comentarios!. Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas Noches, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo que, además es el último. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Buena lectura.**

Capítulo 12: Hola Adiós

- ¿No crees que ya es hora? –preguntó Scott.

- No sé, Scott. Cuando sucedió lo de Allison, tú, aunque quisieras mostrar lo contrario, no estabas bien –dijo Stiles. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la secundaria- todavía no lo estas, y que haya pasado una semana de la muerte de Alice no significa que Derek este bien.

- Entiendo, pero no debería estar solo –comentó Scott con preocupación.

- Él es el que quiere estar solo –respondió con fastidio.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Scott –dijo de repente una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

- ¡Malia! –saludó Stiles- Lydia, Kira, hola… ¿lo estás?

- Deberíamos apoyarlo de alguna forma, ya estuvo bastante tiempo solo –opinó Kira- además, Derek es… ¿nuestro amigo? –miró a Lydia para buscar aprobación.

- ¿Ves? –Scott miró a Stiles tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Cuál es su idea? –preguntó Stiles.

- Hagámosle una visita –ofreció Lydia- hoy se cumple una semana, deberíamos estar todos juntos.

- Bien, hoy le haremos una visita a Derek –habló Scott con firmeza.

Stiles suspiró frustrado. Sonó la campana y los cinco (5) se dirigieron al salón de la clase que les tocaba en el primer periodo. Matemática por la mañana era una tortura, menos para Lydia. El profesor estaba concentrado explicando el tema de la materia, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y la atravesó otro profesor junto con un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Al verlo, Scott, Stiles y Lydia se sorprendieron.

- Chicos, seguro él no necita presentación pero para los que no lo conocen él es Jackson Whittemore. Él estudió aquí hace un tiempo y ahora está de vuelta –dijo el profesor- toma asiento y bienvenido –Jackson asintió y caminó hasta un pupitre vacío detrás de Scott.

- Hola, testículo derecho e izquierdo –saludó arrogante Jackson.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Jackson –saludó de vuelta con sarcasmo Stiles mientras Scott se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

Cuando terminó la clase, Scott y Stiles salieron corriendo del salón, detrás de ellos Lydia con Malia y Kira, las cuales no comprendían por habían salido tan de prisa. Querían escaparse de Jackson, en realidad no era el momento para hablar con él, era lo último que querían, aguantar su temperamento. De algún modo Scott y Stiles terminaron cerca del salón de música, escucharon música salir del salón y se acercaron a la puerta por pura curiosidad y vieron a una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules, y vestida de negro, tocando el piano.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you paralyzed me

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you lost your fight

And I can't get the last words that you said

Can't get those words out of my head

Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words

And I can't get away from the burning pain a light you wake

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts

How could you leave me this way

La chica cantaba excelente y de una forma irónica, totalmente apropiada. Se quedaron escuchando parados al lado de la puerta apoyados en la pared. La canción trajo recuerdos de todos sus amigos caídos. Erica, Boyd, Allison, Aiden y Alice, todos demasiado jóvenes para haber muerto pero todos murieron luchando. Nunca creyeron que se irían tan pronto o los dejaran tan heridos, aunque a algunos los conocieron por poco tiempo se encariñaron, pelearon juntos, trataron de salvarlos, de salvar a otros y, al final, dieron sus vidas por otros. Stiles colocó una mano en el hombro de Scott, ambos se miraron y luego el primero le hizo una seña con la cabeza para regresar. Caminaron de regreso al salón con algo de tristeza, tal vez, las chicas tenían razón, compartir esa tristeza con todos los ayudaría a curar.

En la hora del almuerzo se reunieron para hablar sobre la visita que le harían a Derek en la noche. Estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela, cuando de un momento a otro Jackson se sentó con ellos.

- ¿Cómo está mi grupo de fenómenos favorito? –preguntó Jackson con sarcasmo.

- Sinceramente mucho mejor, excelente, maravillosamente bien antes de que tu llegaras –respondió Stiles con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo.

- Oh, no seas llorón, Stiles. Solo acepta que me extrañaste un poco –devolvió Jackson.

- Está bien. ¿Quién es este idiota? –habló Ethan con molestia, Jackson estaba comenzando a hartarlo.

- ¿Fueron amigos? –preguntó con incredulidad Kira.

- Es mi ex novio –respondió Lydia con fastidio.

- Si… -comenzó Isaac- hace un tiempo Derek le dio la mordida y él se convirtió en un lagarto asesino que trato de matarnos a cada uno de nosotros –explicó.

- Tu sí que tienes buen gusto en hombres –felicitó con sarcasmo Malia a Lydia, a lo que ella le volteó los ojos.

- ¿y dónde está Allison? –la pregunta de Jackson hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

- Murió –respondió Scott.

- También Boyd y Erica –dijo Isaac con la cabeza gacha.

- Y mi hermano –contribuyó Ethan con tristeza.

- Woow… esperen, ¿qué pasó? –Jackson habló con seriedad.

- Ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste –respondió Lydia con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Hasta ahí quedó su conversación, después de eso ya nadie quiso hablar, era demasiado triste y doloroso, el timbre sonó y cada quien se fue a su clase. Al anochecer Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Ethan e Isaac se reunieron para ir al loft de Derek. En el camino pasaron comprando bebidas y unas pizzas, no iban a celebrar pero al menos iban a cenar todos juntos y compartir un rato. Llegaron al edificio donde estaba el loft y comenzaron a subir, cuando estaban cerca de la puerta los jóvenes licántropos escucharon una voz que no les gustó mucho, abrieron la puerta del loft y encontraron a Derek parado frente a Jackson, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Genial, el príncipe encantador está aquí –dijo con sarcasmo Ethan.

- Sabía que yo te gustaba –le respondió Jackson.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó Derek.

- ¿No es obvio? –regresó Stiles- ¡vinimos a cenar! –expresó alegremente mientras levantaba la pizza.

- No tengo ganas de celebrar –Derek se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta la mesa.

- No vamos a celebrar nada –aseguró Malia- solo vinimos a pasar el rato –Derek suspiró vencido y les hizo espacio en la mesa para que colocaran la comida y las bebidas.

Entre pequeñas discusiones entre Jackson y Stiles, y, Jackson e Ethan, les pasó el tiempo rápido. Con solo ver las riñas entre ellos no era necesario contar chistes, todos estaban pasando una buen rato. De momento Lydia se quedó mirando un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba apoyado en una columna, _déjame ayudar_, escuchó pero dudó, la voz que había escuchado era idéntica a la de Alice, _¡no! ¡Debes irte!_, escuchó, esta vez era la voz de un hombre y era muy parecida a la de Hades.

- ¿Lydia? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kira, ella volteó a verla con los ojos bien abiertos y luego movió su mirada a Derek.

- ¿Desde cuándo esta ese espejo ahí? –preguntó señalando el espejo.

- Desde hace un tiempo… -empezó Derek viendo el espejo- Alice no tenía espacio en su departamento para él y dejé que lo guardara aquí –explicó sintiéndose algo incómodo.

- ¿Quién es Alice? –cuestionó Jackson.

- Mi ex novia –respondió Derek rápidamente.

- ¿y por qué terminaron? ¿acaso no le gustaron tus garras y los colmillos? –volvió a preguntar Jackson con burla.

- No, idiota –habló Isaac con molestia- la mataron hace una semana –Jackson se calló y desvió su mirada. Luego la atención de todos se volcó a Lydia, esta se había parado y acercado levemente al espejo.

- ¿Lydia? –llamó Scott mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se acercaron al espejo, este ahora temblaba levemente. Lydia se acercó más pero de repente el espejo no mostró el reflejo de todos ellos sino el reflejo de una persona muy cerca de este y luego algo lo atravesó, salió del espejo. En el piso ahora estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, esta se levantó y fue hacia el espejo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, no era cualquier mujer, era Alice la que había salido del espejo.

- ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Papá! ¡Déjame entrar! –exigía Alice a grito mientras golpeaba levemente el espejo pero, este solo la reflejaba a ella.

- Derek –llamó Scott. Él volteo y vio que Scott le señalaba una parte del marco del espejo, este comenzaba a romperse.

Stiles también notó que el espejo se rompería pronto, tomó a Lydia por el brazo y la alejó del espejo. Scott ordenó que se alejaran, mientras, Derek agarraba a Alice y la alejaba. El espejo se rompió de golpe y todas las piezas cayeron al suelo, Derek tenía a Alice entre sus brazos y podía sentir como ella lloraba. La alejó un poco y ella aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter gris que le llegaba a la mitad de la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? –con su mano, Derek hizo que lo mirara. Alice solo asintió y volteó a ver el espejo, movió su mano y todas las piezas volvieron a su lugar como si nunca se hubiese roto y camino hacia él colocándose al frente.

- Muéstrame a mi padre –ordenó con firmeza. Todos estaban viendo fijamente el reflejo de Alice y vieron como el iris azul de sus ojos cambiaba a blanco. El espejo reflejó una habitación sin nadie alrededor, de repente de la puerta de la habitación se asomó un hombre y luego sonriendo malévolamente se acercó.

- Ahí estas, bruja –dijo el hombre colocando sus manos sobre el espejo pero sin atravesarlo, Alice retrocedió- no hay necesidad de correr, más temprano que tarde te atraparemos y acabaremos contigo –Alice movió su mano frente al espejo y este la reflejó a ella y a los demás. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del loft pero a mitad de las escaleras Derek la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –exigió saber Derek. Se sentía preocupado, acababa de recuperarla y ahora la amenazaban de muerte.

- Tengo que irme, ellos tienen a mi padre y a los demás, debo salvarlos –explicó con desesperación Alice.

- ¿Cómo piensas ir? ¿caminando? –Derek bajo su mirada y luego volvió a verla a los ojos- ¿en tacones? –Alice abrió la boca para responder pero no supo que decir- Yo te acompaño –dijo Derek.

- Nosotros también –habló Scott. Alice los vio a todos, se veían seguros y decididos.

Salieron del loft y se dirigieron a sus vehículos, Jackson los siguió sin decir nada, no conocía a la chica pero quería saber que iba a suceder. En la camioneta de Derek todo era silencio, quería hacer muchas preguntas entre ellas el cómo era posible que ella estuviese viva, Alice había muerto en sus brazos y ahora estaba ahí sentada en el asiento de copiloto de su camioneta. Pero no era el momento, podía sentir su preocupación y lo último que ella necesitaba era que la bombardeara con preguntas.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía el padre de Alice, Hades, gracias a la ayuda de esta. En lo que Derek estacionó la camioneta, Alice abrió la puerta y salió, al ver esto salió rápido y la siguió. Cuando llegó a su lado pudo ver como los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego que salía de las ventanas de un piso del edificio. Los adolescentes aparecieron y se quedaron sin palabras. Con el dorso de su mano Alice se cubrió la boca para evitar sollozar, Derek la vio y alcanzó a observar en la parte de la palma descubierta una porción de la triqueta. Ya no había nada que decir, Alice estaba heredando la magia de Hades y eso solo significaba que él estaba muerto.

Derek pasó su brazo por la cintura de Alice y la atrajo a él para abrazarla, ella lo abrazó y lloró amargamente. Lydia colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, sentía la tristeza de Alice. Scott sintió que le tomaban la mano y vio a su lado a Kira.

- Así que viniste, bruja –escucharon todos. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre junto a dos (2) más- miren –le dijo a los otros dos mientras señalaba a Alice- les presento a la última bruja Blackwood, la última de uno de los cinco (5) linajes más importantes –se acercó a ella pero Derek la movió detrás de él y se colocó frente al hombre- claro… el gusto por los hombres lobo no se saltó tu generación.

- De hecho –habló Isaac acercándose y haciendo brillar sus ojos en amarillo- tiene toda una manada para protegerla –al decirlo los demás también hicieron brillar sus ojos.

- De hecho… cazador –dijo Alice llamando la atención del hombre, se ubicó frente al cazador- no necesito una manada para defenderme de ustedes –lo miró a los ojos mientras cambia el color de los de ella, de azul a rojo sangre.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el cazador llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Solo acelero tu muerte –Alice dio un paso adelante mientras el cazador retrocedía- debiste revisarte ese aneurisma hace mucho… he escuchado que si se explotan puede ser mortal –chasqueó los dedos y el hombre cayó al suelo, enseguida otro de los cazadores se acercó a ella.

- Tu cabeza tiene precio –amenazó con furia.

- ¿Quieres ser el siguiente? –amenazó de vuelta Alice. Se alejaron del otro al ver que unos paramédicos se acercaban a ayudar al hombre caído.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Scott cuando estaban todos lejos de la escena.

- Es la versión oscura de mi don –explicó Alice ya con su color de ojos natural.

- Entonces… puedes curar y también puedes matar –dedujo Kira.

- Básicamente –respondió con simpleza.

- Permiso –interrumpió el Sheriff Stilinski- señorita Blackwood, era el apartamento de su padre es el afectado ¿no?

- Si –dijo Alice.

- Necesito que me acompañe para eso y… para que me explique lo que pasó con el señor –dijo el Sheriff señalando el lugar donde levantaban el cadáver.

- Yo no lo toqué –aseguró Alice.

- Alice –llamó Stiles- mi papá sabe que eres… bruja –ella suspiró.

- Eso se llama ojo por ojo o, venganza –explicó Alice seriamente- uno de ellos mato a mi padre y a su séquito, también fueron ellos los que asesinaron a la señora Olga.

- Si es así hubieras dejado que la ley los castigara –debatió el Sheriff.

- Señor, ellos no son como el grupo de cazadores de lobos que tenía antes por aquí –Scott y Derek se miraron, ellos nunca le habían hablado sobre los Argent- ellos no dejan huellas, ni ADN, son mucho más cuidadosos y en el caso de que encuentren pistas sobre los dos asesinatos, verá que su sospechoso será algún criminal que ya estuvo en prisión por los mismos cargos. Así que perdóneme si no creo en su sistema legal.

- De todas formas tendrá que venir. Al menos para darme una explicación no sobrenatural –respondió el Sheriff sabiendo que era caso perdido.

Luego de eso Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Ethan, Isaac y Jackson se fueron de regreso a sus respectivas casas por órdenes del padre de Stiles. Por otro lado, Derek acompañó a Alice hasta la comisaria, la esperó hasta que terminara de dar su testimonio no tan sobrenatural como el Sheriff Stilinski quería.

Al terminar ambos fueron al loft de Derek, él le había ofrecido quedarse allí esa noche. Alice no tenía donde quedarse, durante la semana que pensaron que estaba muerta, en realidad, había estado en el apartamento de su padre. El departamento donde se quedaba lo había devuelto a su dueño y sus cosas estaban guardadas en otro lugar. Derek le entregó una camisa de él para que ella la usara de pijama, él se acostó en el sofá y ella en la cama.

- ¿Alice? –llamó Derek, llevaba un rato escuchando pequeños sollozos y como se movía de un lado a otro. Se levantó y fue hasta la cama, Alice se sentó- ¿qué tienes?

- Es que… sé que fue un impulso pero… no puedo con la culpa –comenzó a explicar- sé que ese cazador hizo muchas cosas malas pero… me siento mal de haberlo matado –con la mano le limpió una mejilla y le sonrió- ¿por qué sonríes? ¡es serio lo que te estoy diciendo!

- Lo sé, sonrío porque me doy cuenta que tienes un buen corazón –explicó.

- Claro, porque no soy una psicópata asesina en serie –se burló.

- ¿Quién… quién te dijo? –preguntó con algo de molestia.

- Scott… Stiles –rió un poco viendo que el tema lo ponía incomodo, Derek se levantó para volver a dormir al sofá pero Alice lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo- quédate, por favor –le pidió.

Derek le sonrió y se agachó para besarla, mientras se besaban Alice se fue reclinando hasta quedar acostada con Derek encima. Sabiendo que no podía permitirse ir más allá, Derek dejo de besarla y se acostó a su lado, pasó un brazo tras el cuello de Alice para acercarla, ella lo abrazó y usó el pecho de Derek como almohada, al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente Derek despertó pero no encontró a Alice a su lado, se vistió rápidamente para buscarla afuera. No sabía a donde ir así que conduciría al azar, llamó a Scott pero él tampoco sabía de ella, había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¿Creen que esté en peligro? –preguntó Kira. Después de la escuela ella, Scott, Stiles y Lydia habían ido al loft.

- ¿No viste como mató a ese cazador?, en lo último que puede estar es en peligro –le respondió Stiles.

- Pero… ¿Dónde está? –cuestionó Scott.

- Aquí –habló Alice desde la entrada del loft.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –interrogó Derek con molesta mientras se acercaba.

- Haciendo unas diligencias –respondió seriamente- me voy del país.

- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió Lydia.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Stiles.

- Necesito alejarme un tiempo. Además, cuando me vaya, los cazadores harán lo mismo –Alice vio que Derek iba a protestar- no van a poder contra ellos. ¿Puedes devolverme mi libro? –le pidió a Derek. Este fue hasta la mesa, lo tomó y se lo dio en sus manos.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó Kira.

- El taxi me espera abajo –respondió.

- ¿Tan pronto? –Lydia se acercó a ella.

- ¿Me pueden despedir abajo? –preguntó con algo de duda.

Bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio, ahí se encontraba un taxi. Cada uno se despidió de Alice con un abrazó, todos menos Derek, él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados total y completamente enojado. Alice se acercó al taxi y abrió la puerta de pasajero pero en vez de entrar le pidió al conductor que la esperara un momento, buscó algo en su bolso y luego se acercó a Derek rápidamente. Con su mano derecha hizo que él se agachara un poco y lo besó en los labios, mientras con la mano izquierda le entregaba un objeto en su mano derecha. La acercó a él al pasar su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de ella, luego de unos segundos Alice se alejó.

- Voy a regresar –le aseguró antes de voltearse y entrar al taxi.

Minutos después de que el taxi se fuera, los adolescentes también se marcharon. Derek, observó el objeto que Alice le había dado, estaba dentro de una hoja doblada. La nota decía que lo cuidara hasta que ella volviera y dentro estaba una cadena con un relicario ovalado con un camafeo que lo decoraba en forma de unos ramos de acónito. Rió un poco ante la ironía y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Decidió ir a correr un rato, subió al loft, se cambió de ropa, tomó las llaves del auto para conducir hasta el bosque y salió. Horas más tarde regresó, había corrido suficiente pero seguiría ejercitándose en el loft pero cuando llegó a la puerta del loft supo que alguien había entrado y se alguien seguía adentro. Abrió la puerta y frente a la mesa estaba una joven un poco más baja que él, de cabello castaño, ella se volteó y le sonrió.

- Hola, Derek –saludó la muchacha.

- Cora…

¿Fin?

**¿Qué tal? Pronto regresaré con un nuevo fic, la continuación de este, pienso llamarlo Teen Wolf: Monstruo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
